


Две пули

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Две пули

**Глава 1. «Разбитая скорлупа...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Гонконг, особняк на Лейтон-лэйн, 7 августа, 11:30_**  
  
  
_Когда видишь перед собой то, чего не можешь понять, — стреляй. Стреляй первым. Разбираться будешь потом..._ Первый принцип выживания. Первый урок Сун Ы.  
  
Я поднимаю пистолет.  
  
«Дезерт Игл» привычной тяжестью ложится в руку. Холодит ладонь.  
Вороненый металл ствола тускло поблескивает, отражая свет лампы.  
  
Черный зрачок дула таращится в упор, прицельно. Никакой дрожи в пальцах.  
  
_...Когда видишь то, чего не можешь понять..._  
  
...Звук выстрела эхом отдается в ушах, отражаясь от тесных кафельных стен. И — звон стекла.  
  
Осколки сыплются на пол.  
В каждом — лампа, как крохотное белое солнце.  
Запах пороха щекочет мне ноздри.  
  
_...чего не можешь понять..._  
  
Мое отражение по-прежнему смотрит на меня — из зеркала со звездчатой дырой посередине, точно на уровне рта.  
  
* * *  
  
— Мы опоздаем,  Фэй.  
  
Конечно же, Йон появляется на шум. Короткий взгляд — на пистолет в моей руке. На зеркальное крошево на полу. А потом — только мне в глаза. Отражения наших зрачков сцепляются намертво, в плоской пустоте амальгамы.  
  
— Ничего. Я просмотрю бумаги по дороге.  
  
Шаг вперед — и я по-прежнему сжимаю в пальцах «Игл». И провожу стволом ему по спине, надавливая между лопаток, а затем еще сильнее — на поясницу...  
...И выгибаюсь, когда он повторяет то же самое со мной — ножом.  
  
Йон и его ножи...  
  
— Эй... острием — не вздумай, новый пиджак!  
  
Затвор взведен, и палец лежит на курке. И — да. Он делает это острием. И никак иначе. Я чувствую: лезвие вжимается в кожу.  
Я втискиваю ему дуло между ягодиц.  
  
— Мы опоздаем, Фэй.  
  
Наши бедра трутся друг о друга, очень медленно, и осколки хрустят под ногами, когда, шаг за шагом, я подталкиваю его к стене.  
  
— Ты выяснил, сколько Чжан Ю Тан берет со своего «груза»?  
  
— Конечно. Двадцать тысяч авансом — вне зависимости от... качества доставки. Его новый канал — в Шанхае. Это куда удобнее, чем Коулун...  
  
— Не отвлекайся на очевидности. Коулун... Никто в здравом уме ничего не возит через Коулун, с тех пор как нам открыли материк. О чем ты думаешь, Йон?  
  
— Я? Хм... Думать — вообще-то, твоя прерогатива, шань-чу...  
  
Хруст стекла заглушает сбивающееся дыхание. У нас обоих. Его нож чертит косые линии по моей спине. Дуло «Игла» уже ласкает ему промежность.  
  
— Когда приезжают бирманцы? Эр По уточнил?  
  
— Завтра. И встреча в воскресенье. В половине второго, в «Ритце». Номер 602. Но... кажется, в субботу у них будет кто-то из «Ву Шин-и»...  
  
Вот как?  
  
Я чуть усиливаю нажим, и он отваливается к стене, запрокидывая голову. Втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, с едва слышным присвистом... и нож сильнее впивается мне между лопаток. Еще немного — и пойдет кровь...  
  
— Значит, ребята хотят поторговаться...  
  
— Похоже на то, Фэй. М-м... да...  
  
Последнее — уже не имеет никакого отношения к Бирме. Как и мой смех. Нам обоим плевать на бирманцев сейчас.  
Но... он прав, мой синь-фу — телохранитель, секретарь и порученец в одном лице, — он прав, и мы действительно рискуем опоздать на встречу... Он прав — и свободной рукой я расстегиваю ему брюки. Он прав — и мои пальцы сжимают напрягшийся член, пока дуло взведенного «Игла» прохаживается по внутренней стороне бедер...  
  
Он прав...  
А еще — осторожен, и знает границы, и нож исчезает у него в рукаве, раньше, чем я почувствую щекотный бег первой струйки крови по позвонкам.  
Мы оба знаем границы — свои и чужие... и все пути через них... и все преграды...  
  
Пять границ должен пересечь опий-сырец, прежде чем его цена поднимется с полутора до двухсот тысяч долларов за килограмм — уже очищенного героина.  
  
...Его руки путаются в моих волосах...  
  
Три основных канала для пересечения этих границ. Морем — и груз ложится балластом в трюм, погребенный под тоннами железной руды... Воздухом — и курьеры глотают наполненные порошком презервативы, которые в тринадцати случаях из ста лопаются у них в желудке... Сушей — и нелегалы пробираются ползком через кордоны Пешавара, подрываясь на минах или напарываясь на пули пограничников...  
  
...Он выгибается, и дышит часто, хватая ртом воздух, холодный, как осколки стекла...  
  
Нам нужны новые пути.  
  
...Он кончает, и его сперма растекается по моим пальцам, и он облизывает их, опускаясь на колени и расстегивая пояс моих брюк.  
Я прячу «Игл» в кобуру, и упираюсь ладонями в стену, и закрываю глаза.  
  
Через пять дней мы отправляем пробную партию «Ингремов» на Шри-Ланку. Любопытства ради, надо хоть выяснить — повстанцам или «силам порядка». Тамильские тигры платят больше. Но их слишком быстро отстреливают, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на регулярность контрактов.  
  
...Его язык играет с головкой — недолго, Йон помнит о времени, — и тягучее жжение едва успевает наполнить пах, как он уже заглатывает мой член на всю длину...  
  
Заказ на две тонны пластита «С-5» из Ирака мы обсудим в сентябре, когда покупатели приедут в Гонконг вместе с делегацией ОПЕК. Я не понимаю, зачем этим парням взрывать собственные нефтяные вышки, поставленные всего два месяца назад, — но это и не должно меня волновать. Я не геополитик. Я всего лишь продаю людям то, что они хотят у меня купить.  
  
В обмен на пластит мы получим пакистанскую ганджу.  
Мне нужен надежный путь, чтобы сплавлять ее прямиком в Амстердам. Даже с учетом неизбежных потерь, прибыль составит почти пятьсот процентов.  
  
В отличие от большинства гонконгских кланов, «Бэй-ше» не интересует ни проституция, ни азартные игры. Ни ростовщичество, ни даже рэкет. Я свернул все эти операции, как только вышел из тюрьмы и встал во главе клана. Нелегальные перевозки дают куда больше. Мой офис — на шестьдесят четвертом этаже «Азия Пасифик билдинг». Счастливое число... так что меня не смущает плохой фэншуй.  
  
...Обрывочные мысли... спазмами... вспышками... как этот оргазм... как торопливые вздрагивания тела, выплескивающего из себя удовольствие...  
  
Йон ненадолго прижимается мне к паху щекой. Я стискиваю его затылок.  
Ненадолго.  
Нам никак нельзя опоздать.  
  
— Всё. Поехали, синь-фу.  
  
Я помогаю ему подняться, и он выходит из ванной первым, чтобы найти Тао и велеть тому приготовить мне новый пиджак.  
Оборачивается в дверях, на долю мгновения. Взгляд на разбитое зеркало, и затем — на мое лицо.  
  
— Шань-чу...?  
  
— Всё в порядке, Йон. Мы предложим бирманцам тринадцать тысяч, вместо семи за килограмм. Эту цену парни из «Ву Шин-и» не перебьют — кишка тонка.  
  
— Вдвое? Фэй... а не чересчур?  
  
Я улыбаюсь. Я поправляю галстук. Трещина змеится, разрезая мое отражение пополам.  
  
— Нет. Все нормально. Единственное условие — чтобы они перестали гнать свой товар японцам. Мы готовы взять и эту партию тоже. Пусть в Инагава-кай немного подергаются... им не повредит.  
  
Он не отвечает. Он разворачивается и уходит — чтобы я не видел его лица.  
  
...Всякий раз, когда я говорю _Инагава-кай_ _._  
Всякий раз, когда я говорю _Асами_...  
  
Я в последний раз смотрю на дыру, оставленную в зеркале пулей. И пожимаю плечами. И выключаю свет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
_**Гонконг, Виктори-роуд, 7 августа, 12:00** _  
  
  
— Дела так не делаются, мальчик. Не делаются. Если ты до сих пор этого не понял... тогда зачем ты здесь?  
  
Он называет меня «мальчик». Он обращается ко мне на «ты».  
Ему шестьдесят пять лет. Сын и две дочери, от разных жен. Молодая любовница, которой он купил дом в Рэпьюлс-бэй, за три миллиона. Собственная яхта, два самолета, и годовой оборот — полмиллиарда в год. Основные сферы влияния — ломбарды, игорный бизнес, торговля «живым товаром». Основные завязки вовне — Тайвань, Филиппины. Есть выходы на Европу. Он считает, что имеет полное право так ко мне обращаться.  
  
— Я здесь по вашему приглашению, досточтимый Чжан.  
  
У него слишком короткая стрижка и следы недавней подтяжки на лице. У него слишком яркий галстук и модный костюм. У него часы «Патек Филипп» за двадцать две тысячи долларов и страсть к кубинским сигарам.  
Я признаю это право за ним.  
  
— Да, конечно. Я сам позвал тебя. Но... Фэйлон, ты ведешь себя неразумно. Вы все, молодежь, считаете, что знаете жизнь лучше нас, стариков... Что бы сказал твой почтенный отец?  
  
Они с отцом были друзьями — только поэтому я до сих пор сижу здесь, в его доме, и продолжаю бессмысленный разговор. Они с отцом вместе начинали, в Коулуне, в пятидесятые, с маленьких уличных банд. Он помог вытащить меня из тюрьмы, восемь лет назад. Он поддерживал меня во всех сварах с «Ву Шин-и» и «14К».  
Он допустил лишь одну ошибку.  
  
— Досточтимый Чжан, у вас хороший бизнес. Вы переправляете в Европу нелегалов из Китая — и имеете на этом неплохие деньги. У вас прикормленная таможня, и судовые компании, и люди в полиции... Для наркотиков существуют свои каналы. И там — совсем иная степень риска. Зачем вам смешивать одно с другим?  
  
У него особняк на Виктори-роуд. У него слишком много внезапных расходов, — если верить бумагам, которые я просмотрел, пока Йон вез меня сюда. Ему отчаянно нужны деньги.  
  
Его сын — на пару лет моложе меня. Зачесанные назад волосы, уложенные гелем. Красивый чувственный рот. Черная шелковая рубашка и шейный платок. Он крутит на мизинце массивный перстень. И избегает смотреть мне в лицо.  
Он успел шепнуть, встречая меня на пороге, что хочет поговорить — потом.  
  
— Фэйлон, наш спор не имеет смысла. Это мой бизнес, и не тебе указывать, как мне его вести. Мальчишка, кто дал тебе право лезть не в свои дела?!  
  
— Что ж. Тогда... желаю успеха. Нам больше не о чем говорить, досточтимый Чжан.  
  
* * *  
  
...Узкие кисти — так уверенно лежат на руле. Дворники сгоняют потоки воды с ветрового стекла. Над Гонконгом опять громыхает гроза.  
  
— О чем вы говорили с Чжаном-младшим, Фэй?  
  
— О разном. Он заверял в своей лояльности. Ему, кажется, не терпится подстелить соломку... Мальчик понимает, что если отец ввяжется в дела с эфедрином так, как он настроен на это сейчас, — то Чжан-младший скоро останется сиротой.  
  
— Ищет нового папу? — Йон хмыкает, утапливает педаль газа в пол. Стремительными черными тенями нас нагоняют обе машины охраны.  
  
Я думаю о том, что хочу себе новый автомобиль. Может быть, гоночный «Лотус». Или «Майбах». Надо будет проехаться по салонам на днях...  
  
— Вроде того. И ресницами хлопал вполне выразительно. Идиот.  
  
Мой синь-фу скашивает на меня глаза. Уголок рта подергивается в усмешке.  
  
— Так что? Пора клану Чжан обзавестись новым главой, — пока прежний не наделал слишком много ошибок?  
  
Да. Я думал об этом. Пока пил коньяк в доме на Виктори-роуд. Пока ехал туда — и листал бумаги в черной кожаной папке, что сейчас лежит рядом, на заднем сиденье. Пока слушал торопливый, жаркий шепот Чжана-младшего и чувствовал его дыхание у себя на щеке.  
Теперь — уже нет. Я все для себя решил.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени до совета директоров в «Бэнк оф Чайна», Йон? Полтора часа еще есть?... — Он невозмутимо кивает, привычный к моим резким виражам... Улыбаюсь. — Тогда поехали в храм Манмо. Я хочу покормить кошек.  
  
— Погода паршивая, шань-чу... — И словно в подтверждение его слов, небо раскалывается напополам, и вслед за молнией, на пару секунд лишающей меня зрения, гулко бухает гром. — Они наверняка все попрятались.  
  
— Ничего. Дождь скоро кончится, вот увидишь. И потом — мы должны два подношения Куан Ди. Авансом...  
  
_— Два?_  
  
Что мне нравится в  Йоне, моем синь-фу, — секретаре, порученце, телохранителе и наемном убийце в одном лице — так это его способность вычленять главное.  
Это дарит уверенность.  
  
— Со стариком я все понял, Фэй, но... зачем убирать младшего? Он ведь на нашей стороне.  
  
Что мне нравится в Йоне — моем любовнике, вот уже скоро семь лет, и самом близком друге — так это то, что он до сих пор не понимает меня до конца.  
Это дарит надежду.  
  
Я потягиваюсь, выгибая спину, и открываю окно, чтобы почувствовать дождь. Тяжелые теплые капли хлестко бьют по ладони. Я провожу мокрой рукой по волосам. Затем наклоняюсь вперед, прижимаю пальцы к его губам. Жесткие...  
Мне хочется закрыть ему глаза. Мне хочется трещин, змеящихся по лобовому стеклу — как молнии. Мне хочется огня. И грохота грома. И боли.  
  
Я убираю руку, пока искушение не сделалось слишком сильным.  
Это самое главное. Всегда вовремя убирать руку...  
  
— Нет, ты не понял, Йон. Мы не тронем старшего Чжана. Он хороший человек — просто запутался и наделал ошибок... Мы поможем ему вернуться на правильный путь. А вот младший — он ненадежен. Человек, способный предать собственного отца... Неужели ты думаешь, я стал бы иметь дело с таким, как он? И что позволю ему встать во главе клана — когда Чжан Ю Тан умрет?...  
  
— Но тогда — кто второй?  
  
— Певичка. Эта Мэй Сю, его любовница. Она разоряет его. И спит с отцом и с сыном поочередно — если твои информаторы не лгут. Это нехорошо. Непорядочно. Это дурно, и я не стану стоять в стороне, пока клан разваливается на части. Тебе придется сделать так, чтобы они умерли вместе — она и младший Чжан. Тогда у отца не будет сомнений... и все основания замять дело как можно скорей.  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
Мы не были любовниками там, в тюрьме, — когда он сел за решетку намеренно, чтобы быть со мной рядом и ограждать от любых неприятностей, какие я мог бы на себя накликать. Я выжидал потом еще целый год — прежде чем наконец решиться.  
Я был очень молод тогда. Очень молод и очень глуп.  
  
И полон несбыточных ожиданий.  
  
Слишком много бессонных ночей с тех пор. Слишком много жертвенных подношений, сожженных под статуей Куан Ди...  
  
Слишком много дождей.  
  
* * *  
  
...Мы так и не успеваем добраться до храма Манмо.  
Телефон звонит, чтобы вернуть нас на Лейтон-лэйн.  
  
Телефон сообщает, что все мои канарейки мертвы.  
  
И еще — двое человек из охраны.  
  
И...  
  
_— ... Тао тоже. Не уверен, что вам стоит на это смотреть, шань-чу. Мы можем вызвать полицию. Или... сами всё уберем — к вашему возвращению. _  
  
Я говорю им не надо. Я говорю им всё оставить как есть. Я говорю им ждать меня и ничего не трогать. Я говорю...  
Я говорю еще долго — одно и то же... кажется, уже после того, как Йон забирает у меня телефон.  
  
А потом замолкаю. И думаю о мокрых голодных кошках, прячущихся под алтарем... всю дорогу до дома на Лейтон-лэйн.  
  
* * *  
  
_**Гонконг, особняк на Лейтон-лэйн, 7 августа, 13:30** _  
  
  
_Дом._ Притихший. Опустошенный. Гнездо, покинутое птенцами... на голой ветке, на промозглом ветру. И разбитая скорлупа...  
  
Я чиркаю спичкой и бросаю ее за спину. Огонь гаснет, не достигнув ковра.  
  
_Дом._ Взгляды в пол. Застывшие на порогах ботинки. Начищенные до блеска — до размазанных бликов ламп. Они ждут, пока я не пройду мимо, — чтобы затем осторожно двинуться вслед. Так тихо... И вместо дыхания — только скрип подошв.  
  
Я чиркаю спичкой. Она ломается в пальцах.  
  
_Дом._ Распотрошенный. Изнасилованный. Пахнущий кровью. Раскинувшийся, как мертвая шлюха.  
  
Я чиркаю спичкой. Я сжег бы его дотла.  
  
...Я обхожу его весь, целиком, от первого этажа и до третьего, не пропуская ни одной комнаты. Ни одного коридора. В этом нет никакого смысла. Он был только в синей гостиной и в спальне. Я убил бы сейчас любого, кто посмел бы напомнить об этом.  
И только тогда — возвращаюсь.  
  
И чиркаю спичкой у входа. И держу ее в пальцах, пока огонь лижет кожу — так жадно. Так торопливо. Зная, что скоро умрет...  
  
...Почему-то порезы у мальчика на спине заставляют меня вспомнить Йона. Наш торопливый секс в ванной, перед отъездом. Объятия — и нож у него в руке.  
  
Тао...  
Нет. Никаких объятий — для Тао. Это узкий мазок белой кистью... тело на синем ковре. И руки, раскинутые в стороны. Пальцы, так глубоко впившиеся в ворс, — что никто не сумел их разжать...  
Тао...  
  
Эти руки, так ловко державшие гребень...  
Он любил расчесывать мне волосы перед сном. И даже когда я возвращался, умирая от усталости, мечтая только о том, чтобы рухнуть на постель и заснуть, — я все же звал его к себе. Ему это нравилось... Каждую прядь... он взвешивал их на ладонях... и пропускал сквозь пальцы... и смеялся... и говорил, что тоже не станет стричься... И мы мерили его вихры вместе — насколько они отросли за прошедший день...  
  
Тао...  
Пальцы с сорванными ногтями. Кровь на синем ковре.  
  
Кровь...  
  
Он вырезал у него на спине иероглиф _« Инь» _. Что он этим хотел сказать?  
  
Красное — на белой коже. И тонкие потеки крови вдоль ребер. Как будто алые нити. Как будто алая паутина.  
  
Тао...  
Йон смеялся, когда видел нас вместе. И однажды сказал, что ревнует. Что я ни с кем не бываю таким — даже с ним... Беззаботным — так, кажется... Мальчишкой — которым перестал быть восемь лет назад.  
Которым не буду уже никогда. Потому что... Тао...  
  
Выгнутая шея. Распахнутые глаза. Ужас в них — тусклой пленкой. Дробящаяся амальгама. И рот — весь в крови, из прокушенных губ. Когда?...  
  
Когда этот ублюдок резал ножом его спину?...  
Когда насиловал его — здесь, на этом ковре?...  
Когда...?  
  
...Мы нашли его на полу. И сперва... Сперва я даже не понял... Просто...  
Просто — что-то черное промеж ягодиц.  
  
_Что-то...?_  
  
...Он выходил наружу очень долго... Стержень, вбитый почти до конца... Черный... Черный...  
Разорвавший все внутренности...  
Липкий от крови...  
Черный...  
  
Нунчаку, с оторванной цепью.  
Цепь... След у него на шее...  
  
И кровь на затылке...  
Нунчаку. Деревянный стержень в локоть длиной.  
  
Черный от крови. В моей руке.  
  
Черный...  
  
...Я поднимаюсь с колен. И подхожу к окну.  
В комнате пахнет кровью. Мочой. И спермой. Так пахнет смерть — я видел ее слишком часто, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то сейчас. Я видел ее слишком близко.  
  
Сзади, у меня за спиной — кашляющие спазмы. Кого-то рвет...  
  
— Уведите, — бросаю, не обернувшись. — И уберите здесь всё. И сожгите мебель. И птиц.  
  
Он убил моих канареек. Открыл клетки, все до одной — и свернул им шеи.  
Восемь крохотных пестрых комочков. И перья — как разноцветный снег.  
  
Он убил мальчика. Он убил моих птиц.  
  
Он заплатит.  
  
_...Это Токио..._ говорит мне Ю И, мой начальник охраны. И старательно отводит взгляд от ковра. ... _Сведения надежные... Информатор..._  
  
Он мог бы и не говорить.  
  
Я выхожу из комнаты — и уже на пороге бросаю пустой спичечный коробок. Тот самый, что подобрал рядом с телом  Тао. Я наступаю на него.  
Я давлю каблуком эмблему клуба «Шион». Черную в красном круге.  
****

**Глава** **2.** **«Природный отбор...»  
Асами**  
  
  
**_Гонконг, Международный аэропорт, 7 августа, 21:30_**  
  
  
Я люблю читать статистические сводки. Они значительно упрощают жизнь. Сводят ее к простому колебанию чисел во времени и пространстве.  
  
4 августа 1964 года Асами  Сюя впервые избил свою жену. У меня нет старшего брата благодаря тому, что через два часа после этого у нее случился выкидыш.  
  
В том году общее количество известных правоохранительным органам преступных группировок насчитывало пять тысяч двести шестнадцать единиц. В них входило сто восемьдесят четыре тысячи японцев, которые обходили закон, клали на закон, испражнялись на него пулеметными очередями и имели во все собственноручно проделанные отверстия.  
  
Иногда я задумываюсь над тем, под каким порядковым номером у них проходил отец. Сто семьдесят две тысячи пятьсот тридцать первым? Шестнадцать тысяч триста девятнадцатым?  
  
Я люблю числа. Они не способны предать. Они не могут трактоваться двумя и больше способами. Числа — самая прямолинейная вещь на свете, если не задумываться, откуда они берутся.  
  
Каждый человек — это совокупность чисел.  
Каждый человек — это двести шесть костей, два миллиона потовых желез, два килограмма бактерий, восемьдесят тысяч генов и семьдесят пять километров нервных волокон.  
  
Числа не лгут. В отличие от людей.  
  
— Асами Рюичи? — Таможенница поджимает яркие бордовые губы, сверяя со мной паспортную фотографию.  
  
Пользуйтесь самолетами компании «Драгонэйр». Пользуйтесь вторым по яркости фонарем в округе, чтобы остаться незамеченным.  
  
Он может контролировать большую часть контрабандных путей в Гонконг. Он вряд ли станет проверять списки пассажиров экономического класса.  
  
— Цель поездки?  
  
В таможенных декларациях указывают слишком мало вариантов.  
Входит ли убийство в определение «официального визита» — или его все же лучше относить к «личным целям»?  
Я предпочитаю не лгать в случаях, когда можно обойтись правдой. Я потратил двадцать шесть минут, заполняя бесполезную бумажку — и не считаю их лишними.  
В конечном итоге, я предпочел им обоим графу «другое».  
  
Деловая поездка, отвечаю я, улыбаясь.  
По приглашению местной стороны, отвечаю я, не сводя глаз с сеточки морщин над тонкими накрашенными губами цвета венозной крови.  
  
4 августа 1976 года прошло семь лет с тех пор, как Асами Юмико не пережила кесарева сечения. Я не помню ее лица, я не знаю, какого цвета были ее глаза, я понятия не имею, что она любила есть на завтрак.  
  
На единственной фотографии, которую мне удалось достать, она похожа на дорогую шлюху. Густой тональный крем и яркие тени. Возможно, она пыталась скрыть синяки, может быть, дело в ее деревенском прошлом и полном отсутствии вкуса.  
Мне больше нравится первая версия. Есть иллюзии, с которыми не хочется расставаться.  
  
К тому времени отец убедился, что начальная школа не преподаст мне необходимых знаний и навыков, как, впрочем, и средняя. Он стал заниматься со мной лично. Он был не лучшим репетитором, но у меня не было шанса найти другого — или избавиться от этого.  
  
К тому времени количество преступных группировок на островах упало до двух тысяч пятьсот двух, они объединяли в себе сто восемь тысяч двести шестьдесят шесть незаконопослушных граждан Японии.  
  
Больше всего мне нравится эта точность в официальной статистике. Словно последнего уличного громилу, даже не подозревающего, что он работает во имя процветания клана Ямагути, внесли в специальный реестр. Поставили на учет. Взяли на мушку.  
  
Числа могут работать на тебя — если ты подойдешь к ним с умом. Числа бесстрастны и не зависят от твоего желания. Возраст. Температура тела. Скорость, с которой оно остывает.  
Числа могут загнать тебя в могилу — если ты станешь закрывать на них глаза.  
  
Двадцать четыре мили — от аэропорта до центра города. Сорок восемь шансов обнаружить слежку. Семьдесят две возможности превратить темно-зеленую «Хонду» в сплющенную консервную банку.  
  
— Желаете и в этот раз остановиться в «Гранд отеле», Асами-сан?  
  
Мой сопровождающий узнал о своей сегодняшней работе тридцать минут назад.  
Я позвонил ему, когда спустился с трапа. Единственная возможность исключить утечку информации — не выпускать ее наружу до срока.  
  
— Забронировать пентхаус?  
  
Он отлично выговаривает звук «р» и свободно говорит по-японски с легким северным акцентом. Полукровка.  
Отец всегда говорил, что полукровки — самые выгодные агенты по трем причинам.  
Я так и не узнал от него ничего о третьей, но Чжу Цаоюань — один из моих самых доверенных людей на Коулуне с начала девяностых. Сперва шпион жизни, затем — местный шпион, по классификации Сунь Цзы. За теми деньгами, которые он от меня получает, он готов подняться из могилы, если понадобится.  
  
Я не хочу, чтобы он поднимался из могилы. Я верю, что у него получится, но это привлечет слишком много внимания.  
  
Причина первая — они генетически созданы для служения двум хозяевам. Природный отбор — его тоже нельзя обмануть. Как и полицейского, который останавливает нас, чтобы снять с меня штраф за превышение скорости.  
Одноместный номер, отвечаю я, оставляя позади десять тысяч гонконгских долларов и второе упоминание своего имени в местной информационной базе.  
  
Причина вторая — они боятся подставы на порядок сильнее нанимателя. И, уверившись в твердой руке и надежном тыле, продадутся всей душой.  
Каждый шаг, говорю я, заезжая в тоннель. Пятьдесят две мили в час — ровно на две мили больше, чем следует. Я слежу за спидометром.  
Каждый шаг за последние четыре дня. Я хочу знать, что он ел на завтрак. Я хочу знать, какой процент алкоголя содержался в его крови к ужину. Я хочу знать, сколько раз он ходил в уборную и в котором часу ложился спать.  
Каждый чертов вздох этого длинноволосого ублюдка, который так старательно зарывался в течение последних тринадцати месяцев.  
Который окончательно перешел черту три дня назад.  
  
Причина третья — которую я вывожу самостоятельно, съезжая с Локхарт-роуд на стоянку клуба «Макати» — именно полукровка пристрелил моего отца, опровергнув всю его хваленую теорию шестью пулями сорок пятого калибра.  
С тех пор я не верю в теории.  
В людей я перестал верить задолго до этого.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, Локхарт-роуд, клуб «Макати», 7 августа, 22:30_**  
  
  
4 августа 1986 года мне исполнилось семнадцать лет, я поступил в частный университет Кеио на факультет международной экономики и направил «Вальтер» на человека, который считал меня хорошим другом. Я-ку-дза. Восемь-девять-три. Восьмой этаж. Девятый час вечера. Третья пуля — контрольная, в голову.  
  
Я мог отказаться. Я мог эмигрировать в Штаты, послав к черту отца со всей семьей Инагава вместе взятой.  
  
За эти годы количество группировок выросло до трех тысяч двухсот одной. Я стал одним из восьмидесяти шести тысяч двухсот восьмидесяти семи. Я не жалею, что не воспользовался случаем умыть руки, просто время от времени я до сих пор задумываюсь, почему поступил именно так — и не могу найти ответа.  
  
— Через пару дней он встречается с парнями из Качин. KIO со своим сырцом.  
  
Я допиваю виски — неоновый свет преломляется в кубике льда, окрашивая тот всеми цветами радуги.  
  
Я отставляю на стол пустой стакан. Глухой скрежет, с которым стекло скользит по пластиковой столешнице, тонет в навязчивой, излишне сладкой на мой вкус музыке, под которую на сцене начинает раздеваться хрупкий мальчишка.  
  
У него каштановые волосы и отточенные движения.  
У него кошачья пластика и отличная фигура.  
Он не двигается — перетекает из положения в положение. Он временами замирает, словно заяц в свете фар — и слепыми глазами смотрит в зал, улыбаясь всем — и никому.  
  
— Судя по всему, «Бэй-ше» придется хорошенько повозиться с «Ву Шин-и»: старик твердо решил отхватить себе этот кусок.  
  
Я опускаю веки — и дело совсем не в том, что мне не нравится танец...  
  
KIO — это семь с половиной тысяч за килограмм. Это два процента с каждой сделки. Это ежемесячные поставки по налаженному коридору.  
Чжу продолжает говорить. О Бирме, Шанхае, арабах, Лаосе. О гражданских войнах. О коридорах. О таможенниках и полицейских, которые выходят из-под контроля, потому что за решеткой их уже бесполезно контролировать.  
  
Все это время _он_ был здесь — вот, что меня интересует.  
Все это время он копал под Бирму. Вполне разумно — после того, как я увел у него из-под носа контракт с албанцами.  
Ничего личного — всего лишь заказ Семьи. К тому же, этот контракт компенсировал мне потерю процентов от несостоявшейся сделки с « Имако».  
  
В отличие от нас, китайцы куда лучше знают, что числа управляют миром. Они пытаются управлять числами.  
У них мало что получается, зато структура выглядит куда более упорядоченной.  
Четыреста пятнадцатый — это кабинетная крыса. Четыреста двадцать шестой — боевик. Двадцать пятый — шпион. Четыреста тридцать восьмой — управляющий. Сорок девятый — рядовой. Четыреста тридцать второй — переговорщик. Четыреста восемьдесят девятый — глава триады.  
Голова дракона...  
  
Приведи мне мальчишку, требую я, вертя зажигалку в пальцах. Три оборота в минуту. Я слежу за скоростью.  
  
— Я думал, Асами-сану не понравилось. Вы на него так и не взглянули.  
  
Я увидел достаточно.  
Для того чтобы понять — в течение последних дней он продолжал готовить направленную на меня акцию микро-возмездия. Понятную, закономерную, предсказуемую. Если бирманцы согласятся — в ответ я уведу у него палестинцев.  
  
Ничего личного. Меня вполне устраивают одиннадцать нулей моего дохода. «Daewoo DP-51» или сырец. Мне все равно, с чего брать проценты. А с Инагава-кай я, разумеется, все улажу.  
  
Я увидел достаточно, лишь единожды заглянув в грифельно-черные опасливые глаза мальчишки, которого Чжу подводит к нашему столику, чтобы знать наверняка — он скоро умрет.  
Одна минута — это сто тысяч химических реакций в человеческом мозгу, восемьдесят ударов сердца, семьдесят мертвых нервных клеток.  
  
Одной минуты чуть больше суток назад вполне хватило для того, чтобы, открыв дверь, осмотреть помещение.  
Там пахло кровью и окислителями. Там пахло беспомощностью и смертью.  
Объективы, разбросанные на полу. Распотрошенные фотоаппараты. Обрывки пленки. Десятки изорванных в клочья снимков...  
  
— Полтора года, — отвечает мальчишка, вытягивая сигарету из моей пачки. Он принюхивается ко мне — гибкий безымянный звереныш, который учуял запах больших денег. — Здесь неплохо платят.  
  
— Я из Кореи, — отвечает на незаданный вопрос, экономя мое и свое время, глупый мальчишка, еще не уяснивший, что ум поначалу следует скрывать едва ли не больше хватки.  
  
Я не уточняю, из какой. Я забываю о нем, продолжая задавать Чжу вопросы, на которые он затрудняется ответить — до тех пор, пока у меня не начинает саднить гортань. В пачке два десятка сигарет. Умножить двадцать на три...  
  
— Вы говорили о Рё, который из «Бэй-ше»?  
  
Пять минут назад я отослал Чжу собирать для меня фактаж. Если для этого понадобится перекопать весь Коулун и осушить Абердинскую гавань — я согласен оплатить расходы.  
  
Я третий раз за вечер обращаю на парня внимание.  
Он дерзок ровно настолько, насколько мне этого хотелось бы. Он готов уцепиться за любой шанс прорваться наверх. Его тошнит от шеста и ежедневных выходов на бис. От бодрящихся сорок девятых и откровенно опасных четыреста двадцать шестых, которые оплачивают выпивку и зажимают в пахнущем спермой и кровью сортире.  
Кровью и спермой.  
Кровью...  
  
— Извините, я...  
  
Все в порядке, говорю я, прикуривая новую сигарету. Забывая захлопнуть крышку бензиновой зажигалки. Продолжая вертеть в пальцах огонь — несложный студенческий трюк, отлично разминающий суставы.  
Требующий ровно столько концентрации, сколько необходимо — для того, чтобы не увлекаться чувственными, чуть приоткрытыми губами.  
Они совсем не похожи.  
Внешность, характер, занятия.  
Один из них жив. Это, пожалуй, самое главное.  
  
Рё Фэйлон, подтверждаю я, не отрывая глаз от огня. Тебе-то что о нем известно?  
  
— Они сюда заходили. Иногда. Вместе с помощником... Большая шишка — этот парень. Извращенец, каких поискать. Что конкретно вас интересует?  
  
Нунчаку, наконец-то улыбаюсь я. Оптимальная длина палки — от локтя до согнутого большого пальца.  
Меня интересует его портной, молчу я, захлопывая зажигалку и глядя, как на скуластом лице мальчишки проступают белые пятна.  
  
Толщина рукояти нунчаку равняется длине второй фаланги мизинца. Восьмигранное сечение, коническая форма, центр тяжести смещен к концу.  
Меня интересует его помощник, говорю я, поднимаясь из-за стола. Где я могу найти Йона?  
  
4 августа 1997 года, в половине девятого вечера в гонконгском «Гранд-отеле» меня в очередной раз собирались отправить на тот свет. Я давно не получал таких дорогих подарков.  
  
Из всех трех тысяч и трех сотен преступных формирований, указанных в официальной статистике, я оказался намертво привязан к Инагава-кай, чья ориентация на пластит и героин не была ни для кого секретом. Именно их возросшие аппетиты, а также мое желание оказаться в стороне от разборок на родине, заставил меня немало поездить с 93 года, прокладывая новые маршруты и перебивая старые у конкурентов.  
  
К 95-му я открыл «Шион». Из восьмидесяти восьми тысяч японцев, которые попробовали вкус саке на церемонии посвящения и уцелели к этому году, я был одним из немногих, умудрившихся сохранить в целости пальцы, гордость и мозги.  
  
Последние научили меня верить числам и не верить людям.  
  
Пускай найдет меня. Завтра к полудню. В противном случае я найду тебя, — говорю я мальчишке, прижимая того к капоту «Хонды». Он увязался за мной — слишком пластичный крысеныш для простого стриптизера. Зеленый пояс, не меньше.  
  
Тебе не понравится, улыбаюсь я, вжимая шестнадцать с половиной сантиметров нержавеющей стали в искусанные губы.  
Едва слышно щелкает предохранитель.  
  
Ему не нравится — ни «Аутомаг», царапающий нёбо, ни моя улыбка, ни темнота вокруг нас. Он забывает моргать. Он судорожно сглатывает — и зубы звонко стучат по дулу. По подбородку течет вязкая струйка слюны.  
  
Я рывком убираю пистолет.  
Я вижу перед собой совсем другое лицо.  
Я думаю о том, что где-то в этом гребаном городе длинноволосый ублюдок хранит у себя второй нунчаку с половиной цепи — ровно в два пальца длиной.  
  
4 августа 2005 года я был слишком занят, чтобы искать так некстати пропавшего и не отвечающего на звонки строптивого идиота. Окончательные итоги по албанцам. Переговоры с Сумиёси в «Шионе», которые я должен был лично контролировать. Взбесившиеся городские власти накануне выборов...  
  
Ежегодно двести двадцать больших и мелких группировок разделяются или распадаются, или поглощаются соседями, ликвидируются как факт. Двести двадцать. Заряд тока, пропущенный по слабому звену. Вес среднестатистического человеческого сердца.  
  
Я люблю читать статистические сводки. Они лишены эмоций. Они не предоставляют анализа мотиваций. Самое правильное зеркало окружающей действительности.  
  
Длина. Ширина. Глубина проникновения.  
  
6 августа 2005 года я был слишком занят, чтобы его хоронить.

 

 **Глава 3. «Чумной карантин...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Токио, Западный Синдзюку, отель «Кейо», 8 августа, 5:00_**  
  
  
— Вам надо бы пойти отдохнуть, шань-чу.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Я не спорю с Ю И. Ни один человек в здравом уме не станет спорить со своим начальником охраны. Я просто киваю — и не двигаюсь с места. Вид за окном увлекает меня куда больше, чем наш разговор.  
Еще слишком рано. Вот и всё. Еще слишком рано.  
  
Он смотрит на меня, я слышу раздраженный вздох.  
  
— Нет смысла дергаться, босс: конторы пока закрыты. А к десяти часам получим всё, что необходимо.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Он профессионал. Он прекрасно знает свое дело. Я не помню ни единого случая, чтобы он меня подвел. Он разбирается в людях и всегда в точности исполняет то, что ему велят. Он не боится грязной работы. Он кинулся под пули, чтобы меня прикрыть, — пять лет назад, во время разборок с «14К». Он не употребляет наркотиков, не курит, почти не пьет. Он предан, сдержан и обычно немногословен — кроме тех ситуаций, когда перестает меня понимать... как сейчас.  
И все равно. Я предпочел бы, чтобы рядом был Йон.  
  
Невозможно. Конечно же, невозможно.  
Сухогруз из Пхеньяна, сегодня в 7:30.  
Невозможно.  
И все равно...  
  
Я отхлебываю безвкусный гостиничный кофе и вновь поворачиваюсь к окну.  
  
— Иди пока в номер, Ю И. Потом отзвонишься мне — когда пора будет выезжать...  
  
Ни один человек в здравом уме не станет спорить со своим работодателем — когда тот в таком настроении, как я сейчас. Он просто кивает — и молча встает. Я знаю, что двое его парней останутся дежурить на входе. Ничего... Я давно приучился не замечать охрану. Больше в этот час в ресторане никого нет. Пустые столы под траурными белыми скатертями.  
  
Я смотрю в огромное, во всю стену, окно. Смотрю, как за слоем стекла умирает город.  
  
Рассвет...  
  
Пестрые, кричащие огни реклам еще истекают многоцветьем неона, но красная, желтая, синяя кровь уже сочится из порванных жил проводов, впитываясь в серую корпию утра. Вывески гаснут, одна за другой. Мир, только что такой оживленный, сверкающий, перемигивающийся мириадами ламп, испускает последний вздох. Его магистрали — исколотые вены, в которых больше не пульсирует жизнь. Ночь агонизирует в саване из бетона и стали.  
  
На сорок втором этаже отеля «Кейо» в ресторане гасят люстры. Рассвет...  
  
Город у меня под ногами — остывающий труп. Улицы выплывают из полумрака — застывшие в ожидании, пока на них хлынут черные армии муравьев, падальщиков, пожирателей каменной плоти...  
  
...Еще глоток кофе. Я прижимаю ладонь к стеклу. Оно чуть заметно вибрирует — это внизу, под нами проносится скоростной поезд. Раздвинутые пальцы закрывают провалы между небоскребами. Закрывают мертвящий свет.  
Иллюзия...  
  
Когда ночь придет вновь, чтобы вдохнуть в город жизнь, — я этого уже не увижу. Я намерен закончить раньше. Гораздо раньше.  
  
Закончить то, что должно было кончиться — очень давно.  
  
Закончить — и вернуться домой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, Сибуя, 8 августа, 11:30_**  
  
  
Взятый напрокат лимузин — слишком роскошен для этого района.  
Я остаюсь ждать в машине, пока парни из моей охраны идут за щенком. Ю И звонил полчаса назад: полный порядок, склад арендован на подставное лицо, давно заброшенный ангар на задворках Сибуи, именно то, что нужно, и всё, что необходимо, уже на подходе, так что я решаю не ждать, я беру охрану и называю адрес, потому что ждать нечего, больше нечего ждать, просто делать то, что решился сделать, и не думать, не думать, не думать, не думать, и не вспоминать...  
  
...о пальцах, впившихся в синий ворс?  
...об острых торчащих лопатках в кровавых разводах?  
...о беззащитном затылке со слипшимися стрелками волос?  
...о лиловых следах синяков на коже?  
  
Не думать. Не вспоминать.  
  
Об этом? Да, конечно. О чем же еще?  
  
Разве было когда-нибудь что-то другое?...  
  
_...Тяжесть чужого тела. И жесткий захват... Боль, когда он вывернул мне руку... Боль, когда он вскрывал загноившуюся рану... Я почти прокусил ребро ладони насквозь — чтобы не закричать. Не издать даже стона... почему-то это казалось важным..._  
  
Я терялся в его глазах. Резался осколками черного кварца — посылавшими мне в ответ лишь мое собственное отражение. Его голос был жаркой отравой в крови.  
  
Я хотел его.  
  
Он — всего лишь играл.  
  
За деньги. Посредник. Переговорщик — для своих боссов из Токио. Он добился своего — он почти разрушил « Бэй-ше». Довел до гибели моего отца. Убил брата. И чуть не убил меня самого — руками То.  
  
Я хотел его. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
Восемь лет... Сперва — ожидания. Затем — попыток что-то узнать о нем, через надежных людей... И наконец — игры.  
Восемь лет.  
  
Я хотел его. Я не мог заставить себя забыть.  
  
Эти жесты... Ленивую расслабленность тигра, в любой момент готового к прыжку... Манеру отбрасывать пряди, падающие на глаза... Пальцы, сжимающие сигарету... Усмешку, прячущуюся в углах жесткого рта...  
  
_...ладони, скользящие по плечам... запах тела, пряный, мускусный, запах желания... язык, дразнящий мой воспаленный рот..._  
  
Я хотел его.  
  
Я подначивал его — весь последний год. Я пытался ему доказать...  
Что?  
Никогда не желал знать ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
...Я срывал его сделки. Он отвечал мне тем же. Я гонялся за информацией, которая не была мне нужна, — только чтобы заставить его вступить в игру. Он расставлял ловушки и ломал мои планы. Мне казалось... это нас забавляет — обоих. Мне казалось...  
  
...Я стрелял в него. Я забрал его щенка.  
  
Ошибка.  
Наверное, это было ошибкой.  
  
Или его так уязвили сорванные переговоры с « Имако» три недели назад?...  
  
Все равно...  
  
Я не боюсь своих воспоминаний. Я больше не гоню их прочь. Я глотаю этот яд, я давлюсь им, в полумраке салона, на мягком сиденье, за тонированными стеклами лимузина, в роскошном, пахнущем кожей гробу...  
  
Он зашел слишком далеко. На этот раз — слишком. И игра подошла к концу.  
  
...Я почти не удивлен, когда парни, посланные за его щенком, возвращаются с пустыми руками. В квартире ни души... вообще никаких следов... Этого следовало ожидать. Конечно, он спрятал мальчишку подальше. Он не мог не знать, что первым делом я приду за ним.  
  
Просчитанный ход.  
И готовый ответ.  
  
...— Ю И. — Я не трачу времени на лишние предисловия, набрав нужный номер. — Найми людей... любой уличный сброд. Через два часа. Клуб «Шион». Я хочу, чтобы вы не оставили камня на камне от этого места.  
  
Это уже не игра, Асами Рюичи.  
Это — война.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, Сибуя, 8 августа, 16:00_**  
  
  
— Алло... Это Йон. Здесь... _триста тринадцать_ , Фэй.  
  
Мертвый город скользит мимо нас. Липнет к стеклам пленкой радужных отражений — но остается лишь шелуха... сухие чешуйки... едва слышным шорохом — под колесами... Мертвый...  
  
— Фэй. Ты слышишь меня? _Триста тринадцать_...  
  
В его голосе слишком много тревоги. В его голосе натяжение невидимых нитей.  
  
— Триста тринадцать. Да, конечно, я тебя слышу,  Йон. Что с сухогрузом?  
  
Мертвый город отчаянно пытается казаться живым. Белые лица. Черные дыры глаз.  
Движение заменяет им жизнь. Судорожные подергиванья автоматов. Если приглядеться — все они идут в ногу. Будь это мост — он бы рухнул от резонанса.  
  
И кто сказал, что мы не на мосту?  
  
— Нашего товара там нет. Фэй, я не стал звонить тебе сразу — хотел сперва выяснить, в чем дело... Я связался с Пхеньяном. Они говорят, что получили приказ отправить груз другим путем. Они не знают куда. Контейнер забрали. Люди, у которых были все наши знаки. Все пароли, Фэй. Им и в голову не пришло запрашивать подтверждений. Твой личный код...  
  
В его голосе — сухая ломкость осенних листьев. В его голосе предчувствие скорой зимы.  
  
Что такое рядом с этим один разгромленный клуб? Полтора десятка ублюдков с бейсбольными битами, брызги зеркал, хруст стекла под ногами, коньячная вонь, треск вспарываемой обивки...  
Триста тринадцать — код тревоги. «Желтый флаг». Чумной карантин.  
  
— Что еще, Йон?  
  
Я уверен, есть что-то еще.  
  
— Бирманцы. Все трое — мертвы. Их обстреляли сразу же по прилету, в километре от аэропорта. И, Фэй... я не знаю, кто сливает дерьмо, — но слухи идут, будто это «Бэй-ше» пытался помешать сделке с «Ву Шин-и»...  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Мертвый город наваливается на меня. Душно. Нечем дышать. Кондиционер на полную мощность — а я задыхаюсь в стеклянной клетке. Рыба в аквариуме, из которого откачали воду...  
  
— Это кто-то из своих, Фэй. Кто-то из «ближнего круга». Кто-то нас сдал — по всем позициям. Кто-то...  
  
— Что _еще_ , Йон?...  
  
— Еще? Фэй. Касса.  
  
Мертвый город смотрит мне вслед, щурясь провалами окон. Мертвый город смеется, клацая челюстями дверей.  
  
— Деньги...?  
  
— Не знаю. Пока не могу понять. Доступ блокирован. Похоже, фантомный счет. А на этих чертовых Сейшелах... разница во времени — никого нет на месте. Я уже отправил туда людей. Сяо Чжу со всеми бумагами... и ребят из «красных шестов». Они вытащат этих ублюдков из постелей хоть среди ночи — как только доберутся до места. Мы выясним. Но... это еще часов пять, Фэй... если все пойдет хорошо.  
  
Я закрываю глаза.  
  
Касса — общие деньги четырех кланов. Объединение сил, которого я добивался почти полгода... для операции, по размаху примерно сравнимой с бюджетом среднего государства третьего мира. Сорванная глотка после многочасовых переговоров. Пересохшая роговица — от бессонных ночей за монитором. Пальцы в нитях порезов от бесконечных бумаг.  
Касса, доверенная «Бэй-ше». Под мой личный авторитет. Под мое имя.  
  
Малейший слух... Малейшая тень неуверенности — у любого из трех других...  
Катастрофа.  
  
_Триста тринадцать_.  
  
— Это кто-то из своих,  Фэй.  
  
Я улыбаюсь.  
На зубах хрустит мертвая пыль.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Я откидываюсь на сиденье лимузина, запрокинув голову, раскинув в стороны руки, зажимая трубку плечом...  
Я улыбаюсь.  
  
Почему я не стал стричь волосы — когда вышел из тюрьмы? В память об отце? Только ли?...  
Или оттого что _ему_ , кажется, однажды понравилось перебирать мои пряди?...  
  
— Делай всё, что считаешь нужным, Йон. У тебя все полномочия до моего возвращения. Дай стоп-сигнал на любые операции: я не хочу новых провалов, пока мы не закончим большую чистку. Собери активы. Если нужно — обратись к Яо Ву. У него адские проценты, зато он не болтлив. Исключи любые утечки — это главное сейчас. Но как только по общаку пойдут запросы — ты должен показать им деньги в полном объеме. И мне плевать, откуда ты их возьмешь...  
  
— Я понял, шань-чу. Я всё сделаю. Но... ты нужен здесь. Кое-кто уже начал шептаться, будто ты просто сбежал — как только запахло жареным...  
  
Слишком быстро.  
Меня не было в Гонконге меньше суток. Слишком быстро.  
И... _он_ точно знал — что меня там не будет... когда польется дерьмо.  
  
Тао...  
Мальчик...  
Я помню, как дергалось его тело — когда я вытаскивал стержень нунчаку... как мне пришлось придавить ладонью поясницу... как он вздрагивал... будто еще живой... будто... все еще чувствовал боль...  
Тао...  
  
Я улыбаюсь.  
  
— Я знаю. Мы достанем его — здесь, Йон. Ю И выяснил, где он сейчас. Я еду туда. Мы его достанем. И я вернусь.  
  
Он молчит. Его дыхание сплетается с шорохами на линии. Шорохи на линии сплетаются с шелестом шин.  
Шелест шин... не сплетается больше ни с чем — потому что вокруг пустота. И сеть затягивается на горле.  
Тугая ячея... и его слова бьются в ней, как усталые рыбы...  
  
— Фэй... Ты не думал...? Это может быть не Асами. _Слишком_ близко... Четыре человека — кто знал. И у него не хватило бы денег ни на одного из них. А у его хозяев — интереса. Мальчик — ладно. Но _такое_...  
  
Ты не понимаешь,  Йон, хочется мне сказать. Ты не понимаешь, восемь лет назад он почти сделал это. Почти уничтожил нас. Что мешало ему сделать второй заход? Что такое восемь лет ожидания — для такого, как он?...  
  
_...прохлада простыней... жар ладоней на коже... и воздух, горчащий, как горный мед..._  
  
Ты просто не понимаешь...  
  
Я прерываю связь.  
  
...Город скользит мимо нас чередой сброшенных масок. Лоботомия пустырей. Щербатый оскал бетонных заборов. Череп со сползшей плотью... истинное лицо...  
  
Я оглядываюсь назад. На пустую дорогу.  
Я улыбаюсь. Я стучу указательным пальцем в стекло, отделяющее салон от передних сидений.  
Ю И. Мне нужно задать ему только один вопрос...  
  
Ю И. Мой бессменный начальник охраны. Кропотливый, дотошный, всегда доводящий всё до конца. Не чурающийся грязной работы.  
  
Ю И оборачивается, и стекло ползет вниз, и шипение из баллончика в его руке сплетается с шорохом шин.  
  
Никогда меня не подводил. Всегда в точности исполнял, что ему велят.  
  
...Я почти успеваю...  
  
Я дергаю ручку двери — в ту секунду, когда щелкает блокиратор замков.  
  
...Я почти успеваю...  
  
Задерживаю дыхание. Бью его по руке — и в лицо... в тот момент, когда он вновь прыскает газом.  
  
...Я почти...  
  
****

**Глава 4. «Неприятная мелочь...»  
Асами**  
  
  
**_Гонконг, Вайонт-роуд, 8 августа, 17:00_**  
  
  
Он опоздал на пять часов — неприметный человек, который садится в мою машину. Никаких предварительных звонков — он просто появился из-за угла, пока я ожидал зеленого света на перекрестке.  
  
Я не пользуюсь услугами водителя. Я не взял с собой охрану. Я не возвращался в свой номер в «Гранде».  
Возможно, в последнее время мне не хватает толики осторожности, но я не поклонник суицидального способа жизни.  
  
Он кивает. У него почти получается сделать это с максимально почтительным видом.  
Я бы, пожалуй, поверил — не имей я сводок на руках.  
  
2003, март — переговоры с корейцами. Ежеквартальные поставки героина.  
2003, сентябрь — заключение договора с арабами. Новый коридор через континент.  
2003, декабрь — дочерняя корпорация «Саито Инк» заявляет о банкротстве. Обвал акций на Токийской фондовой бирже.  
  
Я должен был узнать об этом в феврале, августе и ноябре.  
Почему я до сих пор не ликвидировал его? В 1998-м он оказал мне большую услугу, когда своевременно сел в тюрьму. В течение пяти лет после этого он исправно снабжал меня информацией. До тех пор, пока должность правой руки Хозяина Горы окончательно его не испортила.  
Хозяин Горы.  
Голова Дракона.  
Будь ты проклят, Фэй...  
  
— Вам не следовало трогать мальчика, Асами-сан.  
  
Тебе не следовало становиться у меня на дороге, Йон. Я заставлю Белого змея подавиться собственным хвостом.  
Ничего личного. Ответная демонстрация силы.  
Ничего личного.  
Ничего...  
  
Якудза — символ гордыни и высокомерия, сказал Йошиюки Йошида, которому хватило скромности стать всего лишь президентом протестантской общины, после того как он предал Инагава-кай.  
Якудза — символ целесообразности. Он, со своими восемью приспешниками, до сих пор жив, здоров и не разорен.  
  
Мальчик попался под руку, отвечаю я, следя за дорогой. Два хвоста, третий — скорее всего динамичный. Почти кортеж.  
  
Йон замирает. Неподвижная статуэтка, пожелтевшая слоновая кость. Лишь губы кривятся в гримасе, куда больше похожей на оскал, чем на усмешку. Подергивающиеся уголки.  
На человеческом лице — около семидесяти мимических мышц. С тех пор, как он не самым удачным образом столкнулся с лобовым стеклом в 2000-м, большая их часть атрофирована. Сам помощник главы «Бэй-ше» — нерукотворный памятник европейской пластической хирургии. Если не присматриваться — никаких следов.  
Если не прислушиваться — можно удовлетвориться безукоризненной вежливостью тона.  
  
— Двенадцать лет, Асами-сан. Из-за этого могут возникнуть дополнительные сложности.  
  
Я теряюсь в четырех тонах кантонского диалекта. Я не уверен, что правильно его понимаю. Корейскому стриптизеру было никак не меньше двадцати.  
  
Такабе в мае исполнилось двадцать четыре. Мальчишка с фотоаппаратом.  
Покойный мальчишка, на которого у меня не хватило времени.  
  
— Речь не о Ли. — Едва уловимый поворот головы. Второй хвост приближается слишком быстро. На следующем перекрестке, вероятно. На следующем перекрестке из-за угла появится третья машина. Ставлю на грузовую — которая перекроет движение.  
Если Йон столь же хорошо управляется с ножами, как восемь лет назад, я не успею даже подумать о том, чтобы достать из кобуры свой «Аутомаг».  
  
— Тао. Мальчик с Лейтон-лэйн, Асами-сан. Иероглиф _« Инь» _на спине. Перебитые коленные чашечки. Вывернутые запястья. Сорванные ногти на пальцах. Спичечный коробок с эмблемой клуба «Шион» возле тела.  
  
Управляющий «Шиона» отзвонился полтора часа назад. Заикаясь и растягивая гласные.  
Я отдал все необходимые распоряжения, но даже подвесь я каждого из этих сукиных детей за яйца на линиях электропередачи от Западного до Восточного Синдзюку, на ремонт клуба уйдет несколько недель.  
  
Нунчаку, говорю я, улыбаясь — почти так же, как Йон несколько минут назад. Забытая сигарета дымится между пальцами, сжимающими руль.  
Порванная посредине цепь, говорю я, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов за полквартала до перекрестка.  
  
Тридцать две мили в час — максимально дозволенная скорость в городской черте.  
Я выжимаю пятьдесят пять. Мне вслед несутся гудки. Два хвоста путаются в месиве автомобилей. Визг покрышек. Треск бамперов. Это меня уже не интересует. Ни это, ни приподнявшиеся брови Йона — единственная реакция на мой маневр.  
  
Я сбавляю скорость через несколько перекрестков. Не хочу тратить время на полицейских.  
  
Иероглиф _« Эн» _на спине, говорю я, выбрасывая окурок в окно и вытаскивая следующую сигарету. Черные «Пауль Ольсен». Двенадцать миллиграмм смол, восемь десятых миллиграмма никотина.  
  
За год курильщик вроде меня выпивает чашку смолы, говорят антитабачные программы.  
Иногда мне кажется, что их финансируют крупные поставщики никотина в легкие обывателей.  
  
Такаба Акихито, говорю я, останавливаясь на светофоре.  
Мы впервые смотрим друг другу в глаза — я и лучший из моих экс-информаторов. Лучший — потому и живой.  
  
— Он в Токио, — почти не шевеля губами, говорит Йон.  
— Он улетел туда вчера вечером, — добавляет помощник главы «Бэй-ше», не сводя с меня колючего, пропитанного затаенной желчью взгляда.  
— Вы разминулись на несколько часов, — заканчивает он, открывая дверцу и выходя прежде, чем я успею задать единственный по-настоящему интересующий меня теперь вопрос.  
  
После него в салоне «Хонды» остается приторный аромат благовоний. Даже через восемь лет я не перепутаю ни с чем иным запах из храма Манмо, покровительствующего искусству, войне и Триадам.  
Чьи души достались местным кошкам на обед?  
  
После него в салоне «Хонды» остается терпкая, солоноватая на вкус пустота.  
Я приехал на Сянган отрубить голову дракона.  
Я приехал на Сянган зря.  
  
...  
  
...— Есть информация, которая обязательно вас заинтересует, Асами-сан, — довольно сообщает Чжу вместо приветствия, когда я набираю его номер.  
  
Я сомневаюсь, что на всей тысяче девяносто двух квадратных километрах площади Гонконга найдется что-то, что меня заинтересует. Впрочем, я выслушаю его через полчаса в «Гранд-отеле».  
  
Бизнес-класс, до Токио, говорю я, не давая ему повесить трубку. На вчера, говорю я, тут же поправляясь. Восьмое августа, вечер.  
  
Я уже никуда не тороплюсь.  
Я снова опоздал на несколько часов.  
  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, «Гранд-отель», 8 августа, 18:30_**  
  
  
Над моей головой начинают собираться тучи. Я отвык от местных внезапных ливней — непредсказуемых, как перепады настроения коренных китайцев. Я останавливаю машину у гостиницы, откидываясь на сидение. Пять минут и девять затяжек. Этого достаточно, чтобы окончательно определить тактику... и дождаться очередного звонка.  
  
...— Завтра в половину седьмого вечера в « Шионе» у нас переговоры с Тецуо.  
  
Сайко комон, старший советник Инагавы — человек, у которого я учился лаконичности.  
  
Разумеется, Мизута-сама, отвечаю я, выходя из машины под крупные капли начинающегося ливня.  
Молния делит небо и землю напополам. Я нахожусь в неправильной половине. Помехи связи — скрежет кошачьих когтей по мембране.  
  
— До сегодняшнего дня твой клуб сохранял репутацию одного из самых безопасных мест в городе.  
  
Он останется таковым и в дальнейшем, Мизута-сама, заверяю я, поднимаясь на тридцать четвертый этаж. Прижимаясь лбом к стеклянной стене лифта. Глядя, как мраморный пол и жалкие декоративные пальмы холла стремительно уменьшаются, превращаясь в мелкие точки под ногами.  
  
— Я не спрашиваю тебя, почему на твоей территории творится бардак, Асами. Я спрашиваю, почему мне об этом известно?  
  
Потому что меня нет в Токио.  
Потому, что будь я в Токио, ничего бы не произошло.  
Потому, что никакая спешка не загладит единственного опоздания.  
  
Ни один из ответов не устроит сайко комона.  
  
Нет никакой необходимости переносить встречу, Мизута-сама, говорю я, открывая дверь номера. Идеальная мишень с телефоном в руках.  
  
Он в Токио. Два часа назад он разгромил «Шион», мстя за смерть своего выкормыша.  
В меня здесь некому больше стрелять.  
  
Иероглиф _« Эн» _. Иероглиф _« Инь» _.  
  
Разве что человеку, который спутал нам обоим карты.  
  
_« Инь» _... _« Цубанэ» _— почему бы и нет.  
Готов ручаться – притом, что количество иероглифов, которые китайцы читают, как _« Инь» _, исчисляется десятками. Готов поставить на это все, что осталось от «Шиона», включая два подземных этажа и гараж...  
  
Слова в трубке превращаются в размытый фоновый шум. Капли разбиваются о стекло, стекая вниз.  
  
Эта неприятная мелочь окупится, Мизута-сама, обещаю я, глядя, как силуэт за окном, размытый потоками дождя, прикуривает сигарету.  
  
— Это в твоих интересах, — бросает он прежде, чем положить трубку.  
  
Я никогда его не подводил. У него нет оснований полагать, что завтрашний день станет исключением.  
С 2001 года я подотчетен ему одному. Меня никогда не привлекали в полицию — даже как свидетеля. Некоторые из боевиков до сих пор считают меня катаги.  
Никому из них не пришло в голову заявить об этом вслух. Самым главным преступлением в Инагава-кай считается глупость.  
  
Иероглиф _« Эн» _. 14 черт. «Пламя». Пекинский — не кантонский — вариант прочтения — _«Ян»_.  
Иероглиф _« Инь» _. 16 черт. «Радость». Японское прочтение — _« Цубане» _. Сокращенно — _« Цзу» _.  
  
...  
  
...— «Люэн Кун», «Сунь И Он», «Янь Хуа» и «Бэй-ше» два месяца назад открыли общий оффшорный счет. Сейшельские острова, Центральный коммерческий банк.  
  
Полукровка. Старательный полукровка. Он сообщил мне об этом ровно два месяца назад.  
Поставки героина из Латинской Америки через нигерийских посредников. Я еще тогда отказался от затеи ввязываться в эту аферу. Мне было достаточно одного шила в заднице, ссориться с нейтральными триадами из-за африканцев не входило в мое расписание на грядущие пять лет.  
  
— Сегодня, говорят, Хонг-младший был вне себя. Счет блокирован. Организацию курировали лично Рё со своим секретарем. Правда, самого Рё что-то не видно последние пару дней. Его вчера заметили у Чанга, теперь — пошел слух, что он оставил помощника отдуваться, а сам сбежал то ли в Таиланд, то ли в Шанхай. То еще будет, когда это дойдет до старика Ву...  
  
В Токио. Он сбежал в Токио, играть в американский бейсбол с охранниками «Шиона». Один ноль в его пользу. Это поражение он смертным боем вырвал из пасти победы.  
  
— И еще — совсем свежее. Бирманцы не доехали до «Ву Шин-и». По дороге из аэропорта их нашпиговали таким количеством железа, что на любом магните будут висеть, как миленькие. Угадайте, на кого вешают всех собак?  
  
Я не люблю угадывать. Это не метод решать дела.  
Я привык считать.  
Я набираю номер, оставленный мне корейцем взамен кровоподтека на скуле. Краем взгляда я замечаю, как подбирается Чжу, когда я расстегиваю пиджак и вытаскиваю «Аутомаг» из кобуры.  
  
Свяжись с ним, — говорю я, едва услышав голос Йона из динамика.  
Заставь его залечь на дно, пока я не доеду до Токио. О компенсации за «Шион» мы поговорим позже.  
Вам нужны чистые люди, говорю я, прижимая сотовый щекой к плечу и принимаясь разбирать пистолет. Внешники. Не местные. Ты уверен, что в грядущей разборке с «Ву Шин-и» все подотчетные «Бэй-ше» боевики будут слушать _тебя_? Ты уверен, что, проявив дипломатический гений и избежав этой разборки, ты не окажешься лицом к лицу с бунтом в собственных рядах?  
Я не _предполагаю_ , Йон, говорю я, смазывая пружину. Я _уверен_ в этом, как и в том, что Рё  Фэйлон так и остался импульсивным мальчишкой, сперва ломающим дрова, а затем думающим головой.  
Это Янцзу, Йон, говорю я, откладывая тряпку в сторону.  
За двадцать четыре секунды, пока он переваривает мои слова, я успеваю собрать «Аутомаг» и спрятать его в кобуру.  
  
Ставлю все, что осталось от «Шиона», — две трети этого времени у него уходит на то, чтобы решить — можно ли мне доверять.  
  
Разумеется, я не пошлю к тебе людей, связанных с Инагава-кай. Меня неправильно поймут на родине, к тому же это не в наших традициях, пожимаю плечами, поднимаясь с кресла и отходя к уборной.  
Чжу — один из самых преданных моих людей. Не стоит искушать судьбу.  
  
Наемники. С ценой разберетесь сами. В случае необходимости — я покрою разницу.  
Это не одолжение, Йон. Ничего личного. Рыночная конъюнктура.  
  
В конечном итоге все сводится к формулам. Коррупция — это монопольная власть плюс свобода действий минус подотчетность.  
В конечном итоге все сводится к цифрам.  
Котировки акций на фондовой бирже куда более постоянны, чем эмоции.  
  
О котировках, по крайней мере, куда проще думать.  
  
— До вылета осталось два часа, — напоминает Чжу, косясь на дверь. Я — уже пятнадцатую минуту меряю шагами гостиничный номер. Десять. Шесть. Десять. Восемь.  
  
Я перезваниваю управляющему «Шиона». Меня не интересует, каким образом он за неполные сутки переоборудует мой личный кабинет на минус втором этаже в фешенебельную залу, способную принять восьмерых человек. Мы запустим их через черный ход. Один из трех, имеющихся в наличии. Я лично их приму.  
Если я не смогу попасть в клуб к шести вечера завтрашнего дня — старшему советнику придется искать нового посредника, переговорщика и экономиста в одном лице.  
  
...  
  
Человеческий глаз способен различать десяток миллионов цветовых оттенков.  
Группа слов, выражающих оттенки красного — самая многочисленная.  
  
Телефон звонит в тот самый момент, когда мы проезжаем мимо выставочного центра. Конвульсивно подрагивающие стеклоочистители не справляются с потоком воды. Чжу сетует на то, что погода выдалась нелетная.  
Мне плевать на то, какая выдалась погода. К полуночи я планирую приземлиться в «Нарите».  
  
— Он не отвечает, — говорит Йон.  
— Он никогда не отключает телефон, — говорит секретарь главы «Бэй-ше».  
  
Только сейчас я начинаю понимать, почему он перестал на меня работать.  
Йон продолжает говорить, но я не слышу его из-за оглушительного раската грома.  
Чжу о чем-то спрашивает, но я не считаю нужным вслушиваться.  
  
Ничего личного. Сорок восемь часов на ногах дают о себе знать.  
  
Я прислоняюсь виском к стеклу, пряча телефон.  
У меня был шанс пристрелить Яна ещё в особняке старого Рё. Стратегические соображения заставили меня оставить его в живых.  
Он был моим запасным вариантом. Отличным сдерживающим фактором для То.  
  
Иногда я начинаю ненавидеть числа. Голая правда пахнет жжеными нервами и изрядно горчит на вкус.  
****

**Глава** **5.** **«На каждый порез...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 8 августа, 18:00_**  
  
  
...— И знаешь, самое смешное, братец... Он почти не сопротивлялся. Даже не кричал... поначалу. Я сказал ему, если он будет хорошим, послушным мальчиком, — то я, так и быть, не убью его дорогого хозяина... Так что видишь, Фэй, я тебя не убью. Может статься. _Сейчас_. Потому что потом... он ведь все-таки начал кричать...  
  
Боль в выкрученных запястьях — это веревки.  
Боль в пересохшем горле — это усыпляющий газ.  
Боль в разбитых губах — это он ударил меня, когда я плюнул ему в лицо.  
  
... — Рассказать тебе, с чего я начал, братец?... Я заставил его убивать твоих птичек — одну за одной. Да,  Фэй... Это _он_ сворачивал им тонкие шейки... и плакал... О, ты бы видел, братец, как у него катились слезы из глаз... А твои канарейки метались по клеткам... а потом трепыхались у него в кулачке... А он плакал — молча... Потому что я велел ему быть послушным... Он так тебя любил,  Фэй... Как там его звали, этого твоего щенка?...  
  
Боль в запястьях — это руки, примотанные к поднятым до верха стальным «языкам» автопогрузчика.  
Боль в горле — это спазм, не дающий вздохнуть.  
Боль в разбитых губах — это я улыбаюсь, когда на него смотрю.  
  
...— Ну, скажи же хоть что-нибудь... Можешь попросить меня сохранить тебе жизнь... Или не тебе — так хотя бы ему... твоему гребаному японцу... Знаешь, он ведь взбесился, когда обнаружил мертвым своего щенка... Он решил, что это ты, Фэй. Он рванул в Гонконг, чтобы тебя убить. Так резво туда рванул... Одно удовольствие иметь дело с вами обоими — так охренительно предсказуемы... И — на чужой территории — вас обоих так легко поймать... Как ты думаешь, _он_ станет просить меня за тебя?...  
  
Боль — это всего лишь боль.  
  
...— А потом я повалил его на пол. И перебил колени — чтобы он не вздумал сбежать. Хотя... он пробовал ползти... Так забавно,  Фэй... Мне жаль, ты этого не видел... Он так потешно извивался... полз — и дергался... такая маленькая крепкая задница... Это возбуждает, знаешь ли... А ты? Ты не хочешь поползать передо мной?...  
  
Волосы падают на глаза... Впрочем, здесь особо и не на что смотреть. Ангар заливает тусклый свет — единственная лампочка под потолком свисает на длинном шнуре и чуть заметно колышется от сквозняков, так что жирные, густые тени ползут по стенам — как потеки стекающей краски, и невидимая кисть наносит всё новые и новые мазки.  
  
В этой игре теней и света лицо моего старшего брата кажется почти красивым.  
Почти живым.  
  
...— Неужели ты и впрямь считал меня трупом все эти годы, а, Фэйлон? — Он произносит мое имя «Фэй-лун», с едва заметным шанхайским акцентом. Я опять улыбаюсь. — Ну, расскажи мне, что ты чувствовал, — когда сидел за решеткой, и тебе пришли сообщить, что отца и брата похоронили без тебя?... Ты не чувствовал себя убийцей, скажи? Не чувствовал, что нарушил свой долг?... Маленький верный Фэй... Такой образцовый сын...  
  
Он опять бьет меня по ребрам, почти без замаха, но он отлично владеет нунчаку, у меня уже было время это понять, и удар отдается резкой болью в легких и в позвоночнике, и я опять теряю точку опоры, и беспомощно извиваюсь на растянутых руках, в тщетной попытке хоть немного ослабить новый удар, и...  
  
...Второй удар приходится по груди...  
  
...Я никогда не знал, что дышать — это так больно...  
  
Я улыбаюсь...  
  
...— Поговори со мной, Фэйлон. Ну, давай, поговори со мной. Расскажи, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь. Что ты сделаешь со мной — когда освободишься. Расскажи мне о своих сокровенных мечтах, младший брат... Ну, давай, расскажи... Я хочу, чтобы ты вывернул себя наизнанку... пока я сам не сделаю это... Ты ведь уверен, что не будешь молить о пощаде... Так чертовски уверен в себе... Уверен, что все выдержишь. Что перехитришь меня — и уж тогда... Расскажи мне об этом... Да, расскажи...  
  
Его лицо — совсем рядом. И в глазах — ни тени безумия. Он точно знает, что делает. Он точно знает, как действуют его слова... каждое из них — такие же рассчитанные, как и его удары...  
  
Восемь лет... У него было время, чтобы всё рассчитать.  
  
Восемь лет я был уверен, что он мертв. _Ю И_... Кто еще, хотел бы я знать. Кто еще оставался рядом все эти годы?...  
  
Этот склад... тот самый... что я велел арендовать сегодня с утра...  
  
...— Знаешь,  Фэй... — Он наматывает мои волосы на руку. Резко дергает вниз. Нунчаку упирается в подбородок. — Знаешь, Фэй, что мне больше всего интересно?... Через сколько времени ты поймешь? Что всё бесполезно. Что тебе не вырваться. И еще... через сколько... —Нунчаку передавливает гортань так, что я не могу дышать. Черные пятна в глазах сливаются с тенями на стенах. — ...Через сколько тебе это начнет _нравиться_...  
  
Отпускает. Отступает на шаг.  
Удар.  
Треснувшее ребро отзывается вспышкой знакомой боли.  
  
Человек, на самом деле, очень хрупкое существо...  
  
...— Тебе не стоило бы злить меня,  Фэй...  
  
Удар. От печени боль отдается в пах — как будто в бок воткнули раскаленную спицу.  
  
...— Я всего-то и хочу — поговорить с тобой...  
  
Удар. От почек боль расходится колючей волной. Боль делает меня похожим на морского ежа. Боль — свинцовый шар, перекатывающийся в пустоте у меня внутри.  
  
Удар.  
  
...— Ты всегда был таким тупым упрямцем, младший брат... Таким тупым... и таким упрямым... И ни хрена никогда не понимал...  
  
Удар.  
  
...Главное — это помнить, что боль — _навсегда_. Что она — реальность, которую нельзя изменить. Так меня учили.  Сун Ы. Когда пытал в подвале дома шпиона. Мы поймали его. Он работал на «14К». Маленький тощий человечек с глазами крысы. Сун Ы превосходно работал ножом. Человечек корчился и умолял о пощаде.  
По одному уроку — на каждый порез.  
  
Удар.  
  
_Боль — цветок, что прорастает внутри тебя. Боль прекрасна. Любуйся ею. Люби ее.  
  
Боль пускает ростки. Позволь ей занять свое тело. Дай ей свободу. Не пытайся ее изгнать.  
  
Люби ее.  
  
Не верь тому, кто обещает ее убить. _  
  
Удар.  
  
...Когда человечек заговорил...  Сун Ы был разочарован. Ему казалось, он мог бы научить меня чему-то еще...  
Мы похоронили ублюдка живьем, как положено по законам триад. Ровно сто ножевых отметин. Он истек кровью в своей могиле.  
  
Удар.  
  
...— Жесткое и неуступчивое — ломается и гибнет. Слышал эту мудрость, Фэйлон?... А мягкое и податливое — живет. Тебе так сильно не хочется жить, да, брат? Тебе так страшно мне уступить?...  
  
«Языки» автопогрузчика подняты до самого верха, и я едва касаюсь бетонного пола ногами. Обвисая на веревках, пытаюсь защитить плечевые суставы. И локти. Чем дольше я буду висеть, тем сильнее станут неметь руки — по мере того, как оттекает кровь...  
  
...— У меня много времени, знаешь. Я не тороплюсь. Восемь лет... я научился терпению... Хочешь знать, на что я потратил все эти годы?...  
  
_Сделай чужой голос фоном. Декорацией для своей боли. Боль — реальность. Все остальное — ложь. Призрак — тот, кто обещает тебе спасение. Не слушай его. Не вслушивайся. Не верь.  
  
Боль — твоя лестница в небо. Иди по ней. Не оглядывайся назад. _  
  
Удар.  
  
Он закуривает сигарету. Он рассказывает о том, как поднимался в Шанхае, почти с нуля. Как сколотил уличную банду, из отморозков. Как отвоевал себе место под солнцем.  
Я почти мог бы им гордиться — своим старшим братом... Но...  
  
_Я не слышу того, что он говорит._  
  
...— Такое красивое тело,  Фэй. Знаешь... даже жаль уродовать его...  
  
Жар раскуренной сигареты расползается по коже горячим пятном. Он подносит ее все ближе.  
  
...— Не слишком изобретательно, да?... Никакой утонченности?... — Он гасит сигарету о мою кожу, втыкая ее точно рядом с соском. Слева. И раскаленная игла достает до сердца. — Но знаешь... простые методы — самые действенные. Уж поверь. Я испробовал их все. Я знаю. Мне есть, что тебе показать, мой дорогой брат...  
  
Он закуривает вторую. Он рассказывает о том, как следил за мной. Все эти годы. Фотографии. Отчеты Ю И. Даже видеосъемка. Он рассказывает, как смотрел эти пленки — один, в своем кинозале, в Шанхае... Если бы я не был так занят своим цветком, — я спросил бы,дрочил ли он при этих просмотрах?  
  
...— Как ни странно... — У него насмешливый менторский тон. Нунчаку похлопывает по ладони, словно указка... а потом тянется ко мне, очерчивая контуры ребер... спускаясь к паху... — Те, которые сразу начинают кричать... они держатся дольше, Фэй. А те, что молчат и сжимают зубы, — ломаются... день на второй, на третий... У меня достаточно времени, я ведь уже говорил. Я дал своим людям в Гонконге неделю на то, чтобы покончить с «Бэй-ше». Как ты думаешь... ты сможешь молчать неделю?  
  
У меня очень красивый брат. Я всегда восхищался им в детстве. Я мечтал стать похожим на него. Я во всем ему подчинялся — вплоть до последнего дня.  
Пока один из нас не зашел слишком далеко.  
Пока...  
  
У меня очень красивый брат.  
Я улыбаюсь ему.  
  
Я говорю ему правду:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Кровь капает на пол с разбитых губ.  
  
* * *  
  
Боль — спасение. Когда ее слишком много... когда она переполняет тебя... когда цветок расцветает... Новая боль становится лишь ростком прежней. Она...  
  
Она уже не имеет значения. Вот и всё.  
  
...Он подходит ближе — и я отталкиваюсь носками от пола.  
Он подходит ближе — и я бью его ногой в живот.  
Он сгибается пополам, роняя на пол нунчаку... и — отчаянным рывком я посылаю тело наверх...  
  
Нейлоновые веревки...  
  
Почти невозможно ослабить. Невозможно перетереть.  
Мне это и не нужно.  
  
Мне плевать на боль в суставах. Я подтягиваюсь на локтях. Я выкручиваю запястья — забыв о том, что эта опора — мое собственное тело...  
Боль помогает забыть.  
  
Я цепляюсь пальцами за веревки. Раскачавшись... я забрасываю ноги наверх... Переворачиваюсь в воздухе...  
  
Боль спасает. Она — это я сам. Мы — одно. Она — лестница в небо.  
Боль...  
  
Я — на корточках... ноги растянутые почти на шпагат... на «языках» автопогрузчика, в двух с лишним метрах над землей... Над головой у своего брата, который распрямляется, с искаженным от боли лицом, одной рукой еще держась за живот, но другой...  
  
Я должен успеть — раньше, чем он выхватит пистолет...  
  
Рывок...  
  
Веревки обжигают кожу. Вывихнутые запястья... плевать... Рывок... Веревки примотаны к стальным брусьям. Нейлоновые... скользят по металлу вперед... Каких-то тридцать сантиметров, — свобода...  
  
...Нет. Я не смогу молчать неделю. Но ты, Янцзу, через неделю уже будешь мертв.  
  
Через неделю. Через двадцать секунд.  
И на этот раз...  
  
На этот раз я сам похороню тебя.  
  
Я прыгаю вниз.  
  
Он стреляет.  
Мимо. Но вспышка — прямо в лицо.  
  
Я падаю на него. Мы катимся по бетонному полу...  
  
За нами остается след. Мазок красной кистью на сером...  
  
А потом... резкий удар по плечу... и тут же — в висок...  
  
...И кто-то выплескивает мне в лицо черную тушь...  
  
****

**Глава** **6\. «Последний аргумент...»  
Асами**  
  
  
**_Гонконг, Даймонд-роуд, 8 августа, 21:00_ **  
  
  
Рассеченное небо — полтора десятка молний в одночасье.  
Слепят глаза.  
Разряд за разрядом.  
Электрические когти впиваются в роговицу.  
  
В свете уцелевшей неоновой рекламы густая стена дождя кажется багровой.  
Гром — оглушительный залп.  
  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
  
Первым делом — по чужим фарам. Затем — по фонарям над нашими головами. Только у местных идиотов хватает наглости устраивать разборку посреди трассы.  
Чжу говорил, что объявили штормовое предупреждение. Пока мы здесь — не проехало ни одной машины.  
  
Значит, они перекрыли дорогу в обоих направлениях. Это несложно. Две аварии, блокирующие трассу на расстоянии двухсот-трехсот метров друг от друга. Здесь еще четыре окружных дороги, никто не станет особо переживать.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
Чжу с беспокойством косится на кровь, проступившую на сером пиджаке.  
Я все еще не пускаю его за спину. Китайцам нельзя доверять. Остальным пяти миллиардам населения земного шара, впрочем, тоже.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
У меня одна запасная обойма. В затворе осталось два патрона. Последним — можно разве что застрелиться.  
Нападающих — пятеро. Хорошо сработанная боевая команда.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
Пелена кровавого дождя скрывает силуэты. Гром заглушает выстрелы. Машины поперек дороги и черные тени, перебегающие с места на место.  
  
Выстрел. Минус один.  
  
На счету у Чжу уже трое. У меня — это второй. Если где-то за кустами прячется подкрепление — мы не выберемся отсюда.  
Я не думаю об этом. Ни о том, что до отлета самолета осталось меньше полутора часов.  
  
Я успею на рейс.  
Я не могу себе позволить на него опоздать.  
  
Сотовый разбился, когда я выкатывался из машины — через секунду после того, как, завернув за крутой поворот, мы наткнулись на стоящий поперек узкой дороги черный джип.  
Сзади уже доносился рев второго такого же.  
Здесь слишком шумно — я не слышу звуков собственного голоса, а Чжу не умеет читать по губам. Он отличный парень и хороший стрелок, но мы совсем не сработаны.  
Просто позвонить Йону, идиот.  
Позвонить Йону, чтобы он выслал хотя бы одну машину.  
  
Передергиваю затвор, сцепив зубы. Кроваво-красный дождь. Пурпурный...  
  
Выстрел.  
  
Общее количество крови в человеческом теле — семь-восемь процентов от массы. Кровопускание до полулитра — не стоящие внимания пустяки.  
  
Их осталось четверо.  
Мы — так никому и не позвонили.  
  
С двух сторон дороги — наверняка, пробки. До вылета — час и семнадцать минут.  
  
Выстрел. Минус один.  
  
Их осталось трое. Если повезет — мы уедем на их машине. Мне плевать на всю полицию Сянгана. У нашей «Хонды» — пробиты два передних колеса.  
  
За эти пятнадцать минут я успеваю возненавидеть «Ирвиндэйл Армз Инкорпорейтед» с их отлично выглядящей, прекрасно лежащей в руке, неплохо стреляющей, но чертовски непрактичной игрушкой.  
Еще пять выстрелов — и «Аутомаг» превратится в бесполезные девятьсот семьдесят граммов нержавеющей стали и свинца.  
Сорок тысяч за ствол. Пижонство чистой воды.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
Вспышки молнии в последний момент сбивают прицел. Погода ни хрена не летная, но это не имеет ни малейшего значения.  
Рейс на Токио, который выполняет компания «Джапан Эйр» — в пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого.  
Я не могу на него не успеть.  
  
Разделяют пять видов кровотечений. Капиллярное, венозное, артериальное, артериовенозное и паренхиматозное.  
Это немного не те знания, за которые дают степень доктора экономических наук, но стоят они на порядок больше любого диплома.  
  
Чжу кивает, когда я знаками прошу прикрыть меня.  
Если бы я был уверен — я бы смог объяснить ему, что мне необходим телефон.  
Всего девять цифр. На две больше, чем патронов в полной обойме.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
На пять больше, чем патронов в моей.  
  
Коновал, который штопал меня под местным наркозом на заднем сидении внедорожника девять лет назад, когда меня серьезно подставили в Кобэ, оказался разговорчивым ублюдком. Я не помню ни его имени, ни его лица.  
Я способен повторить каждое слово.  
  
Темно-красный цвет венозной крови — от обогащения углекислым газом. Обычно она вытекает медленно, непрерывной струей. Прерывистое течение, синхронизированное с дыханием, свидетельствует о повреждении крупных вен.  
  
Выстрел.  
Капот «Хонды» — отличный упор. Без него рука начинает заметно дрожать.  
  
Выстрел.  
Они ведут огонь на поражение. Мне — жизненно необходим хотя бы один язык.  
  
Выстрел. Минус один.  
Теперь их двое. Неплохой итог, если забыть о том, что у меня остался один патрон. Ненавижу полагаться на окружение в таких вещах. Чжу, разумеется, ни разу не предоставил повода сомневаться в нем.  
В текущих условиях я скорее доверил бы спину секретарю главы «Бэй-ше», чем моему спутнику.  
  
Это конец, показываю я знаками.  
Теперь вся надежда на твою меткость, показываю я знаками.  
  
Плечо горит, словно к нему приложили раскаленную спицу. В ушах звенит — даже гром кажется отдаленным, доносящимся сквозь пуленепробиваемую стену.  
Я успею на этот гребаный рейс.  
Мне плевать на статистику. Мне плевать на количество миль, отделяющих этот серпантин от Международного аэропорта. Мне...  
  
_...необходимо. успеть. на самолет..._  
  
Мы прорвемся, показывает  Чжу знаками.  
Мы прорвемся, лает его «Беретта», опрокидывая навзничь одного из двоих нападающих.  
  
Не стреляй, шепчу я, прижимаясь затылком к дверце. Отплевываясь от соленого ливня. Закрывая глаза — так почему-то легче дышать. Коновал из Кобэ забыл объяснить, почему.  
Он нужен нам живым, хриплю я....  
  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
  
...затылком о железо — это совсем не больно. Говорят, ударяясь головой о стену можно терять 150 калорий в час...  
  
— Я отвезти вас к врачу, Асами-сан. Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, не больница — это свой есть.  
  
Пошел ты к черту, Чжу, говорю я, хватая его за воротник левой рукой.  
Не смей прижиматься ко мне, говорю я. Мне понадобится твой пиджак в аэропорту. Он должен остаться чистым.  
Затем я называю ему участки, на которых работают известные мне люди в погонах, и их имена. Я не запоминаю телефонов — они меняются слишком быстро. Отделять важное от второстепенного — это просто. Имена и участки. На всякий случай, если кому-то придет в голову, что «Чероки» едет слишком быстро.  
  
На нас не обращают внимания.  
Или обращают, но Чжу с ними разбирается.  
Я не помню. Я помню лишь о том, что не имею права опоздать.  
  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, Международный аэропорт, 8 августа, 22:00_**  
  
  
...Он потерял десять минут, сукин сын, лишних десять минут — стерилизуя рану — сквозная, вроде бы мягкие ткани, хотя хрен увидишь в темноте, ругался он под нос. Я ругался в ответ, сквозь зубы, требуя, чтобы он прекратил заниматься ерундой, он отвечал на ломаном японском — адреналин отлично вышибает чужие слова из головы — и продолжал, упрямец, накладывать повязку, делать инъекцию  карбостезина, объясняя, что колет всего лишь анестетик, когда я стал дергаться от шприца... гипотермический пакет поверх повязки — чтобы уменьшить кровотечение.... минуты сочились сукровицей, минуты стекали тонкой соленой струйкой из прокушенной губы, и когда он наконец-то завел чертов джип, я думал, я пристрелю его — тем самым последним патроном, я все это время продолжал сжимать пистолет, не снимая палец с курка...  
  
Он позвонил кому-то еще до того, как затащил меня в салон. У аэропорта нас уже встречает неприметный пикап — его ребята привезли чистую одежду подходящих размеров. Чжу помогает мне переодеться, я требую у него ампулы, он сбивчиво объясняет, что на таможне возникнут проблемы, и накладывает дополнительную перевязку, фиксируя пакет... это просто мягкие ткани, это просто четыре часа полета, мы успеваем, даже если они закончили регистрацию — Чжу найдет, кому позвонить, главное — чтобы меня встретили в Нарите, но это уже моя забота, я отбираю у него телефон, он отказывается отпускать меня одного и поддерживает под локоть, заводя в аэропорт... пятьсот миллиграмм — это обычная донорская порция, тогда какого черта так кружится голова...  
  
...  
...Рейс отменен.  
  
Никакой гребаной регистрации. Неподходящие метеоусловия. Штормовое предупреждение. Как надолго? Дня на полтора, не больше. Пока циклон не пройдет. Если прогнозы не ошибаются... но если накроет основным фронтом — то на все четыре, тут уже некуда деваться.  
  
Здесь слишком ярко, без пистолета в руке я чувствую себя до зуда в ладонях неуютно, толпы китайцев и европейцев торопятся, толпятся, теснятся, перекрикивают друг друга в общем гаме, Чжу пытается объясниться со служащими аэропорта, они разводят руками — один за другим, один за другим, огромное табло на всю стену — и красным по черному: рейс задержан... рейс задержан... рейс отложен... рейс задержан... рейс перенесен... рейс отложен... рейс ожидается... рейс задержан... рейс отложен...  
Красным по черному...  
Красным....  
  
Никаких шансов, говорит мой спутник, качая головой.  
Может быть все-таки к врачу, говорит мой спутник, поглядывая на меня с нескрываемой тревогой.  
  
Я качаю головой, подыскивая необходимые слова. На языке вертятся лишь числа. Единственные — которые никогда не подводили.  
Безликие. Бесполезные. Бессмысленные.  
  
Рейс отложен. Задержан. Отменен.  
Рейс...  
...  
...  
...Я прихожу в себя на стуле в зале ожидания. Чжу прихватил с собой аммиачный раствор. Рядом уже суетится, щебеча что-то невразумительное, девица из местных. Чжу шлет ее подальше максимально корректным тоном.  
  
Это просто распределительный шок. Или гиповолемический. Но крови было совсем немного. Или — центральная нервная система решила, что нам с ней не по дороге, и ушла обращаться в профсоюз.  
Ненавижу профсоюзы.  
  
Чартерный рейс, говорю я, перехватывая его руку.  
Частный самолет, говорю я, протягивая ему телефон.  
Деньги не имеют значения. Единственное, что по-настоящему важно — я должен вылететь отсюда сегодня. Восьмого августа.  
  
Мне плевать на все зоны турбулентности северного полушария вместе взятые. Мне плевать на воздушные коридоры и их отсутствие. Мне нужен пистолет и самолет.  
Мне нельзя опоздать.  
  
Ничего личного, но в шесть часов вечера я должен встречать клиентов в «Шионе». До этого времени, где бы ни находился сейчас Фэйлон — он будет доставлен в мои апартаменты на минус втором этаже клуба. Связанным, если того потребует необходимость. С морфином в крови, если он не проявит должной гибкости психики.  
  
Я наконец-то отзваниваюсь Йону. Это очень простая дилемма. С одной стороны, его вполне устроит мой труп на дне Японского моря. С другой стороны — даже по телефону слышно, как подрагивает его голос.  
  
У него все еще отключен телефон, сообщает помощник главы «Бэй-ше».  
В сложившейся ситуации — он никогда не сделал бы этого добровольно, говорит Йон.  
  
Мне нужен самолет, повторяю я. Пока я здесь — мне плевать на то, что происходит в Токио. Проблемы необходимо решать по мере их поступления. О том, что творится на островах, я стану думать, когда поднимусь на тысячу метров над землей.  
  
Никакой пилот не вылетит в таких условиях, отвечает Йон.  
  
Значит, мне нужен камикадзе. И мне плевать на то, откуда вы его достанете. Вы оба — и все люди, которые гипотетически способны на вас работать. Вы сделаете это _сейчас_. Это в наших общих интересах.  
  
Нервные импульсы в человеческом теле перемещаются со скоростью примерно девяносто метров в секунду. Новокаиновая блокада — фильтр, купирующий боль. Местный наркоз — самое гениальное изобретение прошлого века.  
После сотового телефона, транснациональных организаций и принципов современной демократии.  
  
Я покину Гонконг до полуночи. Это факт, с которым не решается спорить даже  Чжу. Я отзваниваюсь Йону каждые десять минут — после каждого третьего звонка моего спутника своим людям.  
Слова дерут горло. Обезвоживание, говорит мой китаец, принося бутылку воды. Нужна капельница... кровопотеря... врач...  
Я беззлобно шлю его к чертовой матери — на его родном пекинском диалекте.  
Поразительно, сколько бесполезного мусора содержится в человеческой памяти.  
  
Красные иероглифы накладываются на английские буквы и цифры, пляшут перед глазами, сливаются в огромное размытое пятно...  
  
_...отменензадержанотмененотложензадержанотмененотложенотменензадержан..._  
  
Красные на черном.  
  
_...драконы, кусающие друг друга за хвост. Глупые твари, слишком занятые собой, чтобы обращать внимание на жадных до бесценной чешуи людей..._  
  
Красное на черном.  
  
_...числа, которым нет числа..._  
  
Красное на черном.  
  
_...ссадина на виске — расшиб, когда от истощения вырубился на асфальте перед семейным гнездом Рё. Плавающий взгляд, безуспешно ищущий, за что бы ухватиться. Упрямо цепляющийся за пустоту...  
Голос — тише дыхания — хриплого, слабого. Гибкое тело, обвисающее на моих руках. Тело, которое отчаянно не хотелось отпускать... _  
  
Красное на черном.  
  
_...я не должен был оставлять его в живых...._  
  
Красное...  
  
_...их обоих..._  
...  
...  
...  
...размытый зал перед глазами подрагивает, я медленно прихожу в себя от того, что чья-то упрямая рука сжимает левое плечо. Я качаю головой, я пытаюсь понять, о чем он говорит мне — смутно знакомый китаец, открывающий и закрывающий рот — словно рыба в аквариуме.  
Частный рейс, говорит китаец.  
Все согласовано, говорит китаец. Воздушный коридор и остальные формальности — он говорит об этом слишком долго, я улавливаю отдельные числа и теряюсь в словах, я захлебываюсь словами, я вцепляюсь в отворот его пиджака, притягивая его к себе.  
  
Который час,  Чжу? Все остальное — не стоящие внимания пустяки, но — который-сейчас-час?  
Он снова говорит что-то о врачах. От его слов у меня ноют виски. И снова начинает гореть предплечье. Язык намертво присыхает к нёбу, отказываясь шевелиться.  
  
Он снова говорит что-то о самолете. О том, что осталась одна небольшая формальность. О том, что осталось найти пилота, который вылетит в такую погоду. Боковой ветер уже сейчас превышает двадцать метров в секунду. Встречный...  
  
Общая поверхность легких — порядка ста квадратных метров, каждый из которых — забит трухой из бесполезных слов. Дышать слишком горячо. Дышать необходимо. Я не должен опоздать. Половина одиннадцатого.  
Тридцать шесть минут — на то, чтобы найти пилота.  
  
Десяти тысяч долларов оказывается достаточно, чтобы поднять в воздух реактивный «Леарджет 60».  
Десяти тысяч долларов и последнего аргумента.  
Последнего патрона в обойме «Аутомага».  
****

**Глава** **7.** **«Два обломка...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 9 августа, 00:30_**  
  
  
_Человека очень легко сломать._ Один из уроков, преподанных мне Сун Ы.  
Так легко...  
Куда сложнее сберечь его неповрежденным.  
  
...Когда я слышу, как он наливает жидкость из фляги в стакан, я готов целовать ему руки. Я готов на всё — за глоток воды.  
  
_Тело очень легко предает._ Еще один урок Сун Ы.  
Так легко...  
С этим нет смысла бороться. Тело нужно уметь прощать.  
  
...Тело — связанное, на бетонном полу. Выгнутое, как лук, с запястьями, примотанными к лодыжкам, — так что малейшая попытка пошевелиться отдается волной огня в пояснице. В треснувших ребрах и в легких. В пересохшем наждачном горле, на котором затянут ремень.  
  
В сломанной ключице...  
  
Когда тело пытается шевельнуться, — я слышу, как два обломка кости трутся один о другой...  
  
— Я сейчас развяжу тебя, Фэй. Будешь послушным мальчиком? Я тебя развяжу...  
  
Кашель. Сухие, рвущие горло спазмы. Каждая судорога мышц — острая вспышка в плече.  
Он гладит меня по голове.  
  
— Я так понял, это значит «да»?... Хороший мальчик, Фэй... Хороший щенок...  
  
Он смеется, разрезая веревку, стягивающую лодыжки.  
  
Даже если бы я захотел — я не смог бы сдвинуться с места. Нарушенное кровообращение. Я не знаю, на сколько часов он оставил меня так лежать. Этого оказалось достаточно. Тело может только скулить от боли...  
  
Ключицу он сломал мне — когда я бросился на него, сорвавшись с погрузчика.  
Прицельный удар... рукоятью пистолета, с размаха. Второй — пришелся в висок. Я потерял сознание. Кажется... Потому что когда пришел в себя — он как раз заканчивал стягивать ремень у меня на горле...  
  
Сколько часов назад?...  
  
...Он снимает с меня брюки.  
У него рубашка в моей крови. _Бурое на белом_... Я смотрю на пятна, и пытаюсь, как в тесте  Роршаха, увидеть в них хоть какой-то смысл...  
  
Восстанавливающееся кровообращение причиняет боль, едва ли не худшую, чем всё предыдущее. Отряд термитов, запущенных в вены, прогрызает дорогу наружу...  
  
Он связывает мне ноги порознь, ремнями притягивая лодыжки к бедрам.  
Он улыбается. Мой старший брат Янцзу. Он, разумеется, и не думает освободить мне руки.  
  
Лампочка мерно покачивается прямо над головой.  
  
— Ты такой идиот, Фэйлон... Такой упрямый идиот...  
  
Он гладит мой живот. Гладит грудь. Прижимает ногтями следы сигаретных ожогов. Не сильно — но так, чтобы каждое прикосновение отозвалось где-то внутри... как будто пальцы проходят сквозь кожу...  
  
— Такой идиот...  
  
Ласкающий голос — у самого уха. Он сидит на полу, на коленях. Он склоняется ближе.  
Рука тянется куда-то за спину — и возвращается со стаканом... к моим губам...  
  
— Пей.  
  
...Когда я стискиваю зубы, почувствовав запах спирта...  
Он заставляет меня пить — рывком оттягивая голову за волосы, назад...  
  
Я пытаюсь не глотать — и струйка стекает на пол из угла рта, розоватая от крови. Он дергает сильнее. Тело судорожно вздрагивает. Жидкий огонь обжигает гортань.  
  
...Спирт с растворенной в нем щепоткой кокаина.  
Мы с Йоном однажды пробовали это. Я помню эффект.  
Я не буду сейчас думать о Йоне.  
  
Он вновь кладет руку мне на живот.  
  
— Послушание, Фэйлон. Вот чего я от тебя хочу. Был слишком мягок с тобой тогда... восемь лет назад. Не стоило тебя жалеть... Скольких бы мы избежали проблем...  
  
Сомкнутые веки. Он может делать, что хочет. По крайней мере... я не буду смотреть...  
  
Ладонь ложится на сломанную ключицу. И давит. Медленно. Медленно. Всё сильней.  
  
— Так не пойдет, Фэйлон. Красивые глаза... Если ты станешь их закрывать — мне будет неприятно. Ты же не хочешь меня огорчать, да, братец? Открой глаза...  
  
... Такой мягкий, вкрадчивый голос...  
Еще немного — и обломок кости проткнет мне легкое...  
  
Я открываю глаза.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как боль переходит в удовольствие, Фэйлон? Знаешь, как боль становится наркотиком? Знаешь, как подсаживаются на нее? Я тебе покажу... Мне есть, чему тебя научить... мой слишком упрямый маленький брат...  
  
Он по-прежнему сидит на коленях рядом со мной. И смотрит — не отрываясь. И улыбается. Такая мечтательная улыбка...  
Он ждал этого восемь лет.  
Я могу понять — что он чувствует сейчас...  
  
Мой старший брат...  
  
Мой брат — чья рука начинает меня ласкать...  
  
— Этому трудно сопротивляться, да, Фэйлон?... Ну же... скажи наконец мне «да»...  
  
Он так долго этого ждал...  
  
...Запястья, стянутые за спиной. И ремень на горле. Связанные ноги, которые он разводит другой рукой.  
  
Жидкий огонь внутри. Спрут, постепенно разворачивающий щупальца...  
Я слышу, как колотится кровь у меня в висках. Я считаю удары. Я ловлю ускоряющийся ритм. Я хватаю глотки воздуха распухшими пересыхающими губами.  
Черные бабочки бьются в тисках гортани...  
  
Спирт и кокаин. Безотказно.  
Тело так легко предает...  
  
...Он смещается к моим ногам, чтобы шире раздвинуть в стороны колени. Я помню про боль. Я не закрываю глаза.  
Я смотрю, как он гладит мне член. Играет с головкой. Сжимает мошонку.  
Он облизывает губы... медленно... прежде чем облизать пальцы другой руки — и воткнуть их в меня...  
  
Когда он проникает достаточно глубоко, — каждое прикосновение отдается снопом огненных искр.  
Тело вздрагивает. Тело скулит. Тело выгибается и подается вперед. Тело хочет всего, что делают с ним. Тело умоляет о наслаждении.  
  
_Ты не есть твое тело._  
Я прощаю его. Я прощаю его заранее. Всё, что будет. Это очень легко. Тело — мышцы, и кости, и кровь, и гормоны. Телом так легко управлять... Я прощаю его.  
  
Предающее меня тело... дергающееся в путах веревок, врезанных в кожу... насаживающееся на чужие пальцы... стонущее, исходящее мускусом желания...  
Я прощаю его.  
  
Мой брат смеется, протягивая пальцы, чтобы дать мне их облизать. И смеется, когда я сжимаю зубы. Он смеется, расстегивая пояс на брюках. Он смеется, когда резким толчком наконец входит в меня.  
  
— Послушный... послушный мальчик...  Фэй... Да, я знаю... это наркотик... — Теперь он движется медленно. Но входит с каждым разом все глубже. Мои стоны мечутся по ангару, отражаясь от бетонных стен. — Наркотик... Но сколько времени пройдет... прежде чем я научу тебя... хотеть меня — и без него?.. Как ты думаешь... сколько?.. А, Фэй...?  
  
Он ласкает меня — но не позволяет кончить. Он замедляется всякий раз, когда доводит меня до грани. Он хочет, чтобы я умолял...  
  
Связанный... Я упираюсь затылком в каменный пол... Я выгибаюсь под ним, невзирая на боль... Его член — раскаленный стержень, на который я насажен... и кажется — протыкает меня целиком... до легких... до сердца... до глотки...  
Я давлюсь своим криком. Я давлюсь воздухом, ставшим слишком горячим.  
Еще немного — и черные бабочки задушат меня...  
  
...Он кончает — с хриплым смехом... закидывая голову назад... выгибаясь... и прижимая мне руки к плечам — так что его оргазм бьет, как выстрел... насквозь...  
Сломанная ключица... ребра... Мое тело — моток колючей проволоки, по которому пустили разряд...  
  
Боль и желание... Ножи, которыми он пронзает меня...  
  
Мой старший брат Янцзу. Которого я считал мертвым — восемь таких коротких лет.  
Вернувшийся — чтобы вернуть меня себе.  
  
...Он не позволяет мне кончить.  
Он отстраняется. Он склоняет голову к плечу и смеется, глядя мне в лицо.  
  
— Не так быстро, младший братец... Нет... не надейся... Это не будет быстро... Я слишком долго этого ждал. Подождешь и ты... — Он встает и отходит куда-то назад. — Потерпи... Мы продолжим... Сейчас...  
  
Против воли, я тянусь за ним вслед — когда его руки оставляют меня...  
  
...Наслаждение. Боль. Всего лишь возбуждение нервных центров. Так просто переходят одно в другое. Физиология. Тело — предающее так легко.  
  
...Звук, похожий на всхлип, — когда он наконец возвращается, чтобы вновь приняться ласкать меня...  
  
Каждая клетка этого предавшего меня тела...  
Я не должен ненавидеть его. Я должен суметь простить.  
  
Огонь, пульсирующий в паху. Член, так жадно толкающийся в его руку. Соски, так остро колющие его язык. Кожу, так горящую от малейшего движения воздуха. Обметанные желанием губы.  
Простить...  
  
...Он почти ложится на меня. Я чувствую, что он опять возбужден, и наши бедра трутся друг о друга, и его ногти царапают мне грудь, и пятна ожогов — метки, которыми он меня клеймил... Он целует меня — и я целую его в ответ... И что-то жесткое раздвигает мне ягодицы... Что-то, что он держит в другой руке...  
  
— Да... — шепчет он прямо мне в рот. И смеется, прикусывая разбитую нижнюю губу. — Да, Фэй... Теперь — будет больно по-настоящему. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь... Твоему щенку понравилось... Ты его еще помнишь — своего маленького щенка?...  
  
_Тао_ _..._  
  
Я кричу, когда стержень  нунчаку начинает входить в меня.  
  
Я кричу. И боль заполняет меня целиком.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 9 августа, 05:00_ **  
  
  
...Кровь... Кровь капает на серый бетон, с вязкой размеренностью метронома. С неумолимостью времени, истекающего в клепсидре. Моя кровь.  
В лужице на полу бледным бликом отражается свет. Белый на красном...  
  
Кровь... из рассеченной брови...  
  
...Он разбил мне лицо каблуком — когда я хрипел, что наш отец проклял бы его, из глубины могилы...  
А потом — опять стал учить покорности... Так он это назвал...  
  
...Он оставил меня привязанным к лестнице. Растянутым за ноги и руки на стойках перил.  
Железная лестница у стены, ведущая под самую крышу склада... Железные ступени, врезающиеся в горло, в грудь, в пах... Кровь, падающая на бетонный пол...  
  
...Я не знаю, сколько времени пробыл в отключке...  
  
...Я не знаю, сколько прошло... прежде чем он наконец вернулся, чтобы извлечь нунчак...  
  
...Я не мог уже даже стонать...  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 9 августа, 06:00_**  
  
  
...Я слышу его шаги. Я слышу его смех. Тело реагирует раньше сознания. Корчится в страхе. Каждая мышца. Каждая клетка. Каждый нерв. Корчится в предчувствии новой боли.  
  
Он подходит ближе. Он начинает гладить меня.  
Спина. Ягодицы. Бедра. Его руки так ласковы...  
  
— Фэй...  
  
...Я сточу себе зубы о ребро железной ступени. Что угодно... Я не буду больше кричать...  
  
— Фэй... Глупый упрямый мальчишка... Когда же ты наконец поймешь?...  
  
Он готов ломать меня столько — сколько потребуется. Он говорит об этом, поглаживая мне спину. Перебирая в руках волосы. Наматывая пряди на пальцы.  
  
Он говорит о том, что ненавидит Шанхай. Что ненавидел его все эти восемь лет — и мечтал, как вернется в Гонконг. Он говорит о том, что мы вернемся туда вместе. Он — как законный глава «Бэй-ше»... и с ним — младший брат, покорный ему во всем... Он говорит, что так должно было быть с самого начала. Что я все испортил. Я — и этот японский ублюдок, из-за которого ему пришлось бежать на материк... Он говорит, что японский ублюдок мертв. И Йон скоро будет мертв. И другие. И не останется никого — кроме его и меня... Как должно было быть... С самого начала... Как он этого всегда хотел...  
  
Я и он.  
  
Я и мой брат Янцзу.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, Фэй. Я хочу, чтобы ты это понял. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторял это себе, — всякий раз, когда будешь смотреть на меня. И...  
  
...Внезапная острая боль обжигает мне спину... Я чувствую, как по коже начинает струиться кровь...  
  
— ...И я хочу видеть это — всякий раз, когда буду трахать тебя... Слышишь, Фэй? Всякий раз...  
  
Он наносит новый порез. Он опускает руку к моим глазам, чтобы я увидел кровь на ноже. А потом — начинает опять.  
  
Он пишет кровью у меня на спине.  
Он пишет. Моей кровью. Свое имя.  
.  
Кровь тонкими ручейками течет по ребрам. И рассыпается по полу горстями алых бусин.  
  
Имя Янцзу — у меня на спине. Обжигающее клеймо.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, Фэйлон. Ты понял наконец? Погоди... Ты лучше запомнишь это — сейчас...  
  
Мой брат собирает в ладонь кровь у меня со спины.  
  
— Отличная смазка, Фэй... Видишь... Твой старший брат всегда будет заботиться о тебе... Вот так...  
  
...Он обматывает нож моей рубашкой — чтобы держать его за лезвие. Он смазывает моей кровью рукоять. Он трахает меня ножом — которым только что вырезал у меня на спине свое имя...  
  
Мой брат Янцзу. Который так хочет сделать меня своим.  
  
...Он делает это долго. Так долго, что лужица крови, натекающей на полу с разбитого лица, успевает увеличиться вдвое.  
  
...Он вырубает меня ударом в затылок — когда понимает, что так и не сможет меня возбудить...  
  
Я не слышу, что он потом говорит.  
Только его смех.  
  
Его смех я слышу даже в темноте...  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 9 августа, 07:30_**  
  
  
...Он говорит по телефону. Я понимаю это — когда прихожу в себя. Опять на полу. Он успел меня отвязать.  
  
Я не могу открыть глаза. Когда наконец мне удается разлепить веки, — засохшая на ресницах кровь облетает крохотными чешуйками.  
Я слышу его голос... нервный... резкий... Я не понимаю слов.  
Меня колотит от холода. Странно, что тело еще может чувствовать холод. Чувствовать хоть что-то. Я не ощущаю рук за спиной. Я даже не знаю — связаны они, или нет. Боль в плече и в ребрах давно превратилась в привычный фон. Ее не хватает даже на то, чтобы убедиться, что я еще жив...  
  
...Он на кого-то кричит... он требует срочно кого-то найти... он требует машину к складу... он требует охрану — на новом месте... он...  
  
Он возвращается ко мне, — и удар ботинком под ребра наконец возвращает меня в реальность.  
  
— Очухался наконец? Ну, ты и слабак, Фэй... Всегда был слабаком — и как только ты выжил... один, без меня?...  
  
Присаживается на корточки, гладит меня по лицу.  
  
— Ну, ничего, малыш. Больше ты не будешь один. Никогда. Твой старший брат позаботится о тебе... Ты этого хочешь? Скажи...  
  
Пальцы сдавливают гортань.  
  
— Ну... гребаный ублюдок... чертова маленькая шлюха... скажи мне — чего ты хочешь?!...  
  
Переходы... От ласки — к грубости. От ударов — к ласке. Контрасты...  
Не давать опомниться. Не позволять привыкнуть. Заставить жертву всякий раз заранее корчиться в ожидании боли... и плакать от благодарности, когда вместо боли на плечо опускается мягкая, поглаживающая рука.  
  
Заставить любить эту руку. Научить принимать от нее — и нежность, и наказание. Научить желать и то, и другое. Научить не отделять одно от другого. Сплести ощущения и эмоции в такой тугой узел...  
  
...пока наконец...  
  
— Тебя... Янцзу... Я хочу... тебя...  
  
* * *  
  
...Он целует меня, подложив мне под голову свой пиджак... Он целует меня — и выдыхает с присвистом, сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда я онемевшими руками прижимаю к себе его бедра... И стонет — когда я выгибаюсь, и трусь об него всем телом, не обращая внимания на боль...  
  
Его имя — клеймо, горящее у меня на спине.  
Мое имя — было горящим клеймом в его сердце, все эти восемь лет...  
  
...Он опускается на колени между моих разведенных ног — и берет в рот мой член. Он проникает пальцами между моих ягодиц... Я шепчу его имя и глажу по волосам...  
  
У меня не хватит сил прикончить его. Он позаботился об этом. Я слабее ребенка... Того ребенка, которого он изнасиловал и убил в моем доме... Я не смогу это сделать — сейчас...  
Значит, я сделаю это позже.  
  
...Он входит в меня... И я подаюсь навстречу...  
Он больше не смеется.  
Он стонет... Он выкрикивает мое имя — когда кончает...  
  
Наркотик. Возбуждение и боль. То, на что он хотел подсадить меня.  
  
Я подсажу его на любовь.  
  
...Он падает рядом со мной. Горячим лбом утыкается в шею. Он облизывает пальцы, влажные от моей спермы, — и прижимает их мне к губам. Он что-то шепчет... Не слышу... Только чувствую жаркое дыхание на коже...  
  
...Тело так легко предает...  
  
Твое тело, Янцзу... Ты не заметил — как оно предало тебя...  
****

**Глава** **8.** **«Минимальное содействие...»  
Асами**  
  
  
**_Токио, окраина района Сибуя, 9 августа, 08:30_ **  
  
  
Бронированный «Линкольн» проносится мимо кладбища Аояма, выезжая на загородное шоссе. Восемьдесят миль в час. В два раза меньше, чем мне хотелось бы.  
  
Сто пятьдесят миллиграмм анекаина — следующая порция местного анестетика. Я путаю жар с ознобом. Я не обращаю на них внимания. Верхушки деревьев и телеграфные столбы сливаются в серо-бурую стену, грязное месиво за окном. Я закрываю глаза. Кавадасправится. Я не рискнул отправляться без водителя — одного из четверых, кто знает об этой поездке.  
  
Я доверяю своим людям ровно настолько, насколько им следует доверять.  
Ровно настолько, насколько старший советник Инагава-кай доверяет мне.  
  
Один из трех складов на ближайшем холме. Я заставляю Каваду сбавить скорость за сто метров и остановиться за пятьдесят. Я вставляю новую обойму в «Аутомаг». Карманы пиджака оттягивают еще две. Бесспорно бесполезные на сей раз.  
После обстрела в Гонконге — мне так удобнее.  
  
Мне не нужна помощь, отмахиваюсь от Кавады. Если через двадцать минут я не отзвонюсь, мне будет нужна расстрельная команда и катафалк.  
  
— «Линкольн» лучше, чем катафалк, уж поверьте, — отшучивается мой водитель, двукратный чемпион гонок в Иокогаме, по вечерам балующийся опием. — Возвращайтесь, Асами-сан.  
  
У меня нет другого выбора.  
  
_«Ты опоздал, японец»_ — его кривая усмешка до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами...  
  
...  
  
На одном квадратном сантиметре поверхности кожи — в среднем сто пятьдесят болевых точек, двадцать пять точек тактильной чувствительности, четырнадцать холодовых и пара тепловых.  
  
У меня не было времени на пытки и настроения на физиологические развлечения.  
Все необходимое я вытащил из него за двадцать минут с помощью простейших химических реакций.  
  
Восемь миллиграммов десятипроцентного раствора барбамила. Пять минут — на то, чтобы позволить ему уснуть. Амфетамин внутривенно. Отсутствие возможности двигаться выливается в неконтролируемый словесный поток. Главное — правильно задавать вопросы. Главное — не позволить зациклиться на чем-то второстепенном. То и дело менять вектор.  
  
_«Ты опоздал, японец»_ — расширенный до предела зрачок невидящих глаз. Он был профессионалом — начальник охраны главы «Бэй-ше». Его учили держать себя в руках до последнего. Меня — учили раскалывать таких, как он.  
Двадцать минут. Старший советник был бы мною доволен.  
Двадцать лишних минут. Меня тошнило от вынужденного бездействия.  
  
...  
  
...Главное — не позволять себе думать о том, что все твои шаги по сути своей окажутся бесполезными.  
Как числа, которые едва не подвели в последний момент. Номер рейса Токио-Гонконг — 067 . Номер рейса Гонконг-Токио — 798.  
  
...  
  
От пилота пахло дешевым виски — и, заметив мой взгляд, он просто кивнул на фляжку. Через пятнадцать минут нас ожидала посадка на частном аэропорту в Нагое. Оттуда до столицы — меньше часа езды по пустым дорогам.  
  
Терпкая жидкость драла горло. Три минуты — на то, чтобы восстановить все пробелы в памяти. Кажется, я запачкал кровью обивку кресла.  
Кажется, пилот не был на меня в обиде.  
  
— Подорванный, — донеслось ворчание китайца, уверенного, что я не знаю его родного языка. — Три часа полета проспал, как дитя. Я уже думал — кранты, кренит, как херову шлюпку в тайфун четвертой-мать-ее-категории, а он себе дрыхнет и только все о каких-то больших драконах знай себе говорит...  
  
Огненная жидкость согревала пищевод. Я складывал числа. Я умножал вероятности. Я не думал ни о чем, кроме четких, устойчивых схем.  
  
Пальцы то и дело судорожно сжимались, оставляя на ладони наливающиеся синевой следы от ногтей...  
  
...  
  
...их всего шесть — отпечатков шин на мокрой земле. Два плюс два — это лимузин, на котором отсюда уехал Ю И. Еще два — более глубоких и широких следа — наверняка, «Субару», припаркованная слева от крайнего склада.  
Значит, отсюда еще никто не убрался.  
  
Максимальная скорость, до которой способен разогнаться этот седан — сто сорок миль в час.  
На асфальте он набирает скорость в шестьдесят две с половиной мили за семь целых две десятых секунды.  
  
Еще несколько минут — чтобы удостовериться, что он не сдвинется отсюда ни на дюйм, разве что — хозяин будет толкать его сзади собственноручно.  
  
Еще несколько минут — на то, чтобы обойти склад по внешнему периметру.  
Я не опоздал и не опоздаю. Я просто собираюсь выйти отсюда на своих двоих. Это требует ряда предосторожностей. Это занимает куда меньше времени, чем похороны. Трое моих боевиков — уже полчаса, как на позиции — на крышах, готовые начать операцию в любой момент.  
Я приказываю ждать. Я приказываю оставаться на связи. Я не хочу лишних глаз и лишнего шума.  
  
Я перекладываю «Аутомаг» в правую руку — перед тем, как приоткрыть дверь и проскользнуть в темный проем. Простреленное плечо наливается огнем. Главное — не выпустить. Главное — поднять руку в нужный момент. Анекаин уменьшает чувствительность. Скорее минус, чем плюс, в текущей ситуации.  
  
Первые пару секунд я двигаюсь на ощупь. Продолговатый склад больше напоминает маленький ангар — именно в таком мы с Чжу вчера отыскали пилота. Шаги и глухой голос, доносящиеся от противоположной стены...  
  
Между картонными коробками и металлическими ящиками в полтора метра высотой. Прижимаясь спиной к стене.  
Если он говорит — он на складе не один. Если он говорит — я не опоздал.  
  
Здесь пахнет сыростью. Старой пылью. Гниющим деревом.  
  
Здесь пахнет кровью. Чем ближе я подхожу...  
  
...Возможно, мне не стоило стрелять в шины — из пистолета без глушителя...  
...Возможно, мне не стоило надеяться на его недальновидность и перекладывать пистолет в раненную руку...  
...Возможно, мне следовало взять с собой людей, а не строить нелепых планов...  
  
Я не успеваю усомниться в этом. Равно как и во многом другом.  
  
— Долго ты будешь еще прятаться, японец? — кричит Рё Янцзу, китайский сукин сын, оставивший мне в подарок мертвое тело Такабы Акихито и рукоять нунчаку.  
— Выходи на свет, Асами! — Смех разносится по складу, раскачивая тусклую лампочку.  
— Я считаю до трех. Раз. Мы оба знаем, что я сделаю, если ты струсишь. Два, Асами. Я теряю терпение...  
  
Я поднимаю правую руку с пистолетом — перед тем, как проскользнуть мимо двух металлических конструкций.  
Главное — не выронить его до срока.  
  
Я выхожу, держа Янцзу на прицеле. Нас разделяют каких-то пятнадцать шагов. Я целюсь в сердце.  
Я целюсь в голову Рё Фэйлона, которого он приподнимает с пола, наматывая волосы на кулак — чтобы закрыться им от моего пистолета.  
Пуля, конечно же, прошьет их обоих, две таких легких мишени. Первую — в переносицу. Вторую — в самое сердце. Для пули сорок пятого калибра черепная коробка со всем ее содержимым — не препятствие.  
В отличие от руки, которая держит пистолет.  
  
Он и не думает целиться в меня. Он ласкает дулом бледную щеку своего обнаженного сводного брата.  
  
_...Рассеченная бровь. Ссадина на скуле. Наверняка — о бетон..._  
  
Никогда не отводи взгляда от противника. Никогда не отводи взгляда. Никогда не...  
От  Янцзу до ближайшего ящика — пять метров с небольшим.  
До подъемника — три с половиной метра.  
  
_...синие кровоподтеки на ребрах. Три мелких ожога на груди. Сигаретные..._  
  
Никогда не позволяй противнику перехватить инициативу. Никогда не позволяй. Никогда не...  
Держать килограмм нержавеющей стали на весу становится всё тяжелее.  
  
_...безжизненный взгляд — на меня и в пустоту. Разбитые губы не перестают улыбаться..._  
  
Рука подрагивает, наливаясь огнем.  
Рука медленно опускается.  
  
— На пол, японец. Бросай свою игрушку на пол.  
  
Он очень громко падает — словно все семь патронов взрываются одновременно — мой неизменный « Аутомаг», пижонская игрушка для сорящих деньгами идиотов.  
  
— Ногой — ко мне. И не вздумай дергаться.  
  
Я толкаю пистолет. Скрежет металла по бетону, от которого сводит скулы. Два метра. Всего два метра — от дула до безвольно болтающейся руки Фэйлона.  
  
Янцзу, как и я, уже не принимает его во внимание. Если верить Ю И — он провел на этом складе пятнадцать часов.  
Если верить моим глазам — не меньше недели.  
  
— Ты быстро двигаешься, японец, вот, в чем твоя ошибка. Слишком быстро. Белка в колесе. Тебе не стоило лезть на Сянган, японец. Сянган оказался тебе не по зубам.  
  
Я молчу. Переговорщик, которому изменили слова. Посредник, который забыл обо всех азах деловых взаимоотношений.  
  
Нарушая все известные правила...  
Наплевав на все запреты...  
  
Я смотрю в глаза Фэйлону.  
  
— Ты посягнул на чужое, японец. Он — мой.  
  
Я смотрю на валяющийся в двух метрах от него «Аутомаг»  
  
— Как ты трахал его, японец? Сколько раз ты трахал его? Если скажешь правду, у тебя появится шанс...  
  
Я смотрю в глаза Фэйлону. Пустые, выцветшие глаза.  
  
Мой единственный шанс. Я все просчитал. События развиваются по третьему, самому паршивому сценарию. Я продумал выход. Для этого мне нужно его минимальное содействие.  
Я выпустил из внимания всего-то ничего...  
Пятнадцать часов.  
  
Стоя на одном колене, Янцзу еще сильнее тянет на себя руку, запутавшуюся в длинных волосах. Еще сильнее напрягается обнаженное горло. Ублюдок в белой окровавленной рубашке говорит со своим пленным по-китайски. Слишком тихо и быстро. Я разбираю лишь отдельные слова. Меня не интересуют слова. Дуло по-прежнему упирается в бледную щеку.  
Сдвинься он хотя бы на несколько дюймов...  
  
— Я убью его у тебя на глазах, — смеется Янцзу, водя пистолетом от виска к щеке. Шансы на успех колеблются от восьми до восьмидесяти процентов. Я понятия не имею, насколько хороша его реакция. Я надеюсь лишь на то, что сначала — он будет стрелять в меня.  
  
Ты надеешься уйти отсюда живым, спрашиваю я.  
Ты на чужой территории, напоминаю я.  
Ты нарушил все писаные и неписаные законы, говорю я.  
  
Я до последнего тяну время. Меня устроит шанс пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Я не имею права не успеть. Я не имею права промахнуться. Я...  
  
...смотрю на то, как неуловимо меняется выражение бледного лица.  
  
— Ты умрешь, Асами. А я покину Хонсю точно так же, как ты покинул Гонконг. Быстро. — Он смеется собственной шутке и медленно опускает дуло по линии скулы. Мягко, почти ласково проводит им по шее. На мгновение разжимает кулак, чтобы перехватить длинные волосы поудобнее. Дергает головой, отбрасывая назад челку.  
  
...разбитые губы продолжают улыбаться...  
...восковой слепок, а не живое лицо...  
...рывок — безуспешный, безнадежный, в последний момент Янцзу перехватывает его за волосы — а он, почти распластанный на бетоне, все еще тянется к пистолету...  
...рывок — которого более, чем достаточно...  
  
Выстрел.  
Всего один — второго шанса не будет. Из «Глока-27», все это время покоившегося в левом кармане пиджака. Не целясь — черт возьми, здесь меньше десяти метров, смешное расстояние.  
Я одинаково хорошо стреляю с обеих рук. Я не имею права промахнуться.  
  
...  
...  
  
Я не двигаюсь — долгие несколько секунд, пока Янцзу оседает с дырой в правом виске. На белой рубашке теперь — и его собственная кровь тоже, алые брызги среди бурых, подсохших пятен.  
  
Я не двигаюсь — мне некуда торопиться, теперь — уже точно, я лишь перезваниваю водителю — чтобы тот не поднял всех по тревоге, не дождавшись сигнала...  
  
...и все равно, к «Аутомагу» я успеваю первым. Не наклоняюсь — наступаю на дуло за мгновение до того, как он попытается поднять оружие.  
  
— Мне. Нужен. Пистолет, — говорит Фэйлон, спокойно глядя мне в лицо. В его голосе — ни капли просьбы. Его голос намертво лишен любых оттенков.  
Скрежет металла о бетон.  
  
Я не отвечаю. Я позволяю ему поднять заряженный «Аутомаг» со спущенным предохранителем. У него дрожат руки, когда он отворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на труп.  
  
— Если хочешь... чтобы что-то...  
  
Я по-прежнему держу в руке «Глок» и не собираюсь его выпускать.  
Если он попытается прострелить себе висок — отделается раздробленной кистью.  
  
— Было сделано, как следует...  
  
Выстрел — слишком тихий, будто сквозь вату — окончательно обезображивает лицо Янцзу.  
  
— Сделай это сам...  
  
Я бы не отказался неделю-другую продержать сукина сына в одном из своих подвалов. Я посчитал вероятности и счел это невозможным. Я до сих пор сожалею.  
Но сейчас — это не Рё Янцзу, одержимый старой местью. Это мертвые восемьдесят килограммов. От лишнего выстрела он не станет живее или мертвее. Перевод патронов...  
  
Фэйлон оборачивается. Понятия не имею, что держит его на ногах. Невидимая проволока, привязанная к поперечным балкам, не иначе.  
  
— В прошлый раз ты... не справился...  
  
Он не дает мне шанса ответить. Проволока обрывается. Я успеваю подхватить его в последний момент. Я наскоро осматриваю его, находя все новые и новые следы. Иероглиф _« Инь» _, вырезанный на спине — уродливое клеймо на бледной коже.  
  
Пятнадцать часов.  
  
Ему уже все равно. Даже потеряв сознание — он продолжает улыбаться...  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, Западный Синзюку, 9 августа, 9:30_**  
  
  
При шантаже используют методы горячего, холодного и бесконтактного подходов.  
Экономический шантаж на манипулятивных переговорах отличается от обычного лишь тонкостью формулировок.  
  
— «Бэй-ше» не требуются посторонние услуги, — говорит Йон. — «Бэй-ше» справится самостоятельно.  
  
Сейшелы, говорю я. Не смей дергаться, говорю я. Что бы ни случилось — не смей дергаться. Ты отличный администратор и телохранитель, говорю я. Ты можешь быть неплохим переговорщиком. Ты весьма заурядный экономист.  
  
Описать возможный способ избавления от шантажиста.  
Доказать, что этот способ — провален.  
Убить надежду. Перебить хребет. Заставить верить — просто потому, что другого выхода не существует.  
  
«Ву Шин-и», говорю я. Сваливай все на нас, говорю я. Как меня понимать? Дословно. Инагава-кай перестраховывается — чтобы китайцы не перекупили поставки. Это ровно настолько же доказуемо, как и вина «Бэй-ше». Сразу после этого — переходи в нападение. Они знали о том, что вы собираетесь торговаться с Бирмой. Не требуют ли они расправы над «Бэй-ше» так агрессивно именно из-за того, что сами подослали убийц? Никаких отсылок на мифическую группировку Янцзу. Упоминать о нем сейчас — самоубийство.  
  
Стать единственным выходом для человека, который привык работать под началом.  
Доказать ему, что ты — меньшее зло. Доказать ему, что упрямство — погубит организацию. Доступно описать последствия его отказа сотрудничать. Зарубить инициативу на корню.  
Йон — идеальный второй. Он привык подчиняться.  
  
Подмена понятий — то, чему меня учили еще в университете. Правило седьмое успешных переговоров по Патрику Форсайту. Ищите переменные для торга.  
Используйте также общие объективные критерии для отбора. Дайте оппоненту возможность сделать ставку на результат.  
  
Что еще, спрашиваю я. Что у вас еще стряслось?  
  
Он колеблется. Пятнадцать минут назад он послал бы меня к черту с такими вопросами.  
  
У меня мало времени, Йон, говорю я. У тебя его — втрое меньше, говорю я. Янцзу мертв, а его люди — нет. Теперь некому отменить его приказы. Мы понятия не имеем, кто работал у них связным. Я продолжу допрашивать Ю И, но это — не дело пяти минут.  
  
Фактор времени — как правило, безотказен. Вариативность его выбора ограничиваю даже не я — окружающая действительность.  
  
Он начинает говорить. Неуверенно, в общих чертах. У него под ногами трещит лед — или это просто помехи телефонной связи.  
  
У меня садится батарея в сотовом. Я отбираю телефон у водителя. Мы уже на подъезде к «Шиону».  
У меня на коленях бесчувственное тело, наскоро закутанное в его же собственную измятую одежду.  
У меня на связи секретарь главы «Бэй-ше», выбрасывающий белый флаг.  
Сдающийся мне с потрохами.  
  
Он уверен, что не выдает ничего ценного.  
Он понятия не имеет, насколько много уже сказал. Насколько несравнимо больше скажет завтра.  
  
У меня в руках судьба истекающего кровью белого змея, которому я не позволю умереть.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, клуб « Шион», 9 августа, 17:00_ **  
  
  
Острее всего — ночная боль, верхушка цикла приходится на час ночи. Слабее всего — боль вечерняя.  
Значит, до вечера я закончу.  
  
Имена. Люди. Планы. Схемы. Наименования. Сроки.  
  
Янцзу мертв. Я смиряюсь с этим — постепенно, прогоняя все большее напряжение по телу китайца, которому не повезло оказаться в моих руках в самый неподходящий момент.  
Для всего остального мне хватило бы химии.  
Для всего, кроме удовлетворения.  
  
Янцзу мертв. Он расплачивается за это — предатель, восемь лет исправно снабжавший Шанхай всей необходимой информацией.  
В особенности чувствительны к воздействию пульпа зубов, глазные яблоки, область подмышек, кожа век, кости ключиц и пах.  
  
Расширенные зрачки — лучшее свидетельство того, что мои действия достигают цели. Крики — это лишь необязательное дополнение.  
  
Холодная вода отлично приводит в чувство. Когда ее не хватает — на помощь приходят стимуляторы. Эфир под ногти. Водные процедуры. Миорелаксант дитилин, парализующий мышцы и провоцирующий удушье.  
  
Его хватает на шесть часов. Я постоянно прерываюсь на телефонные разговоры с Йоном и очень тороплюсь.  
  
...  
  
В половину седьмого я выхожу к заднему входу — принять гостей. К этому времени я не способен думать ни о чем, кроме пяти часов сна.  
К тому времени Фэйлон спит на моей кровати на минус втором этаже «Шиона». Все вещи из отеля доставили еще три часа назад.  
Я судорожно перебираю все сделанное и упущенное. Я улыбаюсь гостям и несколькими общими фразами выражаю глубочайшее уважение.  
  
Час назад мои люди закончили последние приготовления. Час назад у клуба появился новый VIP-зал.  
  
В половину десятого я провожаю гостей, выражающих настойчивое желание и в дальнейшем использовать именно этот зал для переговоров. Моего словарного запаса не хватает на то, чтобы вежливо послать их к черту — поэтому я соглашаюсь.  
  
— Значит, ты опять затеял возню с «Бэй-ше», — усмехается старший советник, когда остальные рассаживаются по машинам. Цепкие сухие пальцы, похожие на птичьи коготки, намертво обхватывают правое предплечье, заставляя меня побледнеть и сжать зубы.  
  
Прозорливый ублюдок.  
Человек, который обучил меня трети всего, что я знаю, и половине всего, что я умею.  
  
Это не возня, Мизута-сама, отвечаю, как только, убедившись в правоте своих наблюдений, он разжимает пальцы.  
Это гарантия того, что «Бэй-ше» больше никогда не станет у нас на дороге.  
  
— Ты собираешься уничтожить клан Рё, мальчик мой? — смеется старик, качая головой.  
  
Я собираюсь гарантировать нам нейтралитет. Я искренне полагаю, что это стоит одного косметического ремонта в клубе.  
  
— Асами. — Он опускает руку, и улыбка прячется в морщинах у углов тонких бесцветных губ. — Заедешь ко мне, когда выкроишь свободную минутку. Скажем, через неделю, в среду. К десяти утра.  
  
Я возвращаюсь к себе, выбрасывая старшего советника из головы.  
Мне не понравился его тон, но это подождет до вторника.  
  
Отделять изобретения от решения. Сделать решение выгодным для другой стороны. Я снова говорю с Йоном. Я говорю с наемниками. Я говорю с администратором — реставрацией клуба необходимо заняться немедленно и составление сметы не терпит отлагательства.  
  
Пять часов. Я выигрываю их для себя всеми правдами и неправдами.  
Я спускаюсь к себе. Я машинально набираю привычный номер — еще не дойдя до двери.  
  
Я долго слушаю гудки.  
Я вспоминаю, что трубку некому брать...  
****

**Глава** **9.** **«Крючки и петли...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Токио, клуб « Шион», минус-второй этаж, 10 августа_**  
  
  
Беспомощность. Терпкий настой со вкусом полыни.  
Беспомощность. Кровь на растянутых в улыбке губах...  
  
...Я больше не сплю и не брежу — я пытаюсь освоиться в своей новой клетке. Роскошная клетка, никакого сравнения с ангаром в Сибуе. Но... мне не нравится толщина прутьев.  
И то, что нет окон, конечно. Однако прутья смущают больше.  
  
— Принесите, пожалуйста, телефон.  
  
Я вежлив. Я умопомрачительно вежлив с ним, со своим безымянным охранником-сиделкой. У меня нет никаких причин для грубости. Я прошу об этом всего-то лишь в пятый раз.  
  
— Сожалею, это невозможно. — И в пятый раз слышу тот же ответ.  
  
Уже не более чем игра. Мне хватило и первых трех, чтобы понять, что ему запрещено срываться.  
  
...Клетка в зеленых тонах, с редкими вкраплениями бежевого. У Асами безупречный вкус и любовь к дорогой обстановке. Этот подвал давит на меня каждым квадратным сантиметром дерева, металла и кожи, пошедших на отделку. Он сведет меня с ума — если, конечно, ночные кошмары не справятся с этим раньше.  
Когда мне не снятся падающие стены — я вижу во сне гавань Сянгана, в просветах узорчатой листвы на террасе.  
  
Когда мне снятся падающие стены... я иногда просыпаюсь — чувствуя чью-то руку на своих волосах.  
  
Я засыпаю вновь, под этими прикосновениями, — так и не приоткрыв глаза.  
  
Когда Асами здесь — охранник всегда уходит.  
  
...Широкая кровать, изголовьем к стене. Отсюда мне не видно ничего, кроме дивана и кресел, стоящих поодаль. Его профиля в кресле — чаще всего.  
Бумаги. Или ноутбук. Или телефон — и разговоры, так густо пересыпанные финансовыми терминами, что будь это перец в юйсяне, я дышал бы огнем еще сутки, не меньше.  
  
Я сдвигаюсь, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, — и он оборачивается почти тут же.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Фэй?  
  
— Домой.  
  
— Ты поедешь домой, как только позволит врач.  
  
Его личный врач, разумеется. Бесстрастные руки — под стать глазам. Заботливый голос.  
  
_...Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня, Рё-сан?_  
  
Как человек, у которого сломана ключица и пара ребер, которому из еды позволен только бульон, и чашку он способен удержать лишь двумя руками... К чести сиделок, они хотя бы не пытаются меня поить.  
Как человек, у которого саднят порезы на спине, и каждая клетка тела — внутри и снаружи.  
Как человек, у которого в трех тысячах километров отсюда рушится весь его мир, — а ему не позволяют даже сделать звонок, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы.  
Как человек, два дня назад стрелявший в лицо своего мертвого брата.  
Как...  
  
_Превосходно, Имида-сан. Благодарю вас, я чувствую себя превосходно. _  
  
...— Свой телефон ты получишь перед отъездом, Фэй. — Это опять Асами. Да, я играю с ним в ту же игру.  
  
— Меня вполне бы устроил и твой.  
  
— Мой — нужен мне самому. Извини.  
  
Роскошная клетка. Еще немного — и я попрошу, чтобы бульон мне наливали в собачью миску. И, пожалуй, — ошейник с жетоном владельца. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
  
...Я опять вижу падающие стены во сне. Они бетонные — но, когда падают на меня, каждый обломок превращается в осколок стекла.  
  
Я просыпаюсь — и слышу его голос. Из кресла. Значит, я не кричал во сне. Я не открываю глаза.  
Я слышу, как он говорит: «Йон...»  
Я засыпаю вновь — раньше, чем успеваю понять.  
  
Стекло протыкает меня насквозь. Стекло растекается в венах зеленым огнем.  
  
...Его нет. Я прошу газеты, и охранник уходит звонить, и возвращается, чтобы сказать, что газеты будут. Я уточняю названия. Я говорю, где их можно купить. Гонконгские газеты. Самые свежие — в консульстве, либо в отеле «Кейо». Он молча кивает. Мне — почти все равно.  
  
...Он приходит. Я больше не сплю. Я запомнил каждую линию этих кресел. Каждый угол. Каждый оттенок ковра.  
Два часа. Три.  
Я не выдерживаю. Я поднимаюсь.  
  
Отсюда до ванной — всего семнадцать шагов.  
  
Он оборачивается на третьем.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Фэй?  
  
Он мог бы завести здесь магнитофон. И заодно записать мое «нет». Сэкономил бы силы — нам обоим.  
  
— Куда-то собрался?  
  
Да, конечно. Собрался силком пробиваться к входной двери... потом разделаться с охранниками снаружи... поймать такси — и рвануть прямо в аэропорт. Без денег. И, собственно, — без одежды. Я лежал обнаженным. Кожа слишком болезненно чувствует ткань.  
  
— В ванную, Асами. И не беспокойся... — Он уже слишком близко. — Я доберусь туда сам.  
  
Седьмой шаг. Стена внезапно начинает падать. Чертовы землетрясения в этом чертовом Токио... Нет. Всего лишь... моя голова.  
И пальцы, беспомощно скребущие по обоям...  
  
...Он подхватывает меня, прежде чем я успеваю проверить, так ли мягок этот ковер, как кажется с высоты...  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Я пытаюсь вспомнить марку его туалетной воды — все оставшиеся десять шагов, что он тащит меня до ванной.  
Запах полыни и цитрусов мешается с запахом свежей крови. Плечо... У него под рубашкой повязка намокает от крови.  
Черт бы его побрал.  
  
Благодарность? Да, я всё знаю, конечно. Пусть только кто-нибудь мне напомнит, как пишется это слово.  
  
...Он оставляет меня на пороге — а сам идет включить воду в ванне. Я выжидаю... еще двадцать бесконечных секунд.  
Казнь — через разрыв мочевого пузыря?... Я делаю вдох. Еще никогда мой голос не звучал ровнее.  
  
— Асами... Пожалуйста... Выйди наконец отсюда, будь ты неладен!  
  
Взгляд.  
Он оставляет открытой дверь. Вежливо предупредив, что мне стоит ее закрыть — как только я захочу, чтобы он вернулся.  
  
Асами...  
  
В этой ванной впору тренировать команду по водному поло...  
  
Хотя... Черный кафель и зеркало на потолке могут сбить им спортивный настрой...  
  
Стиснув зубы, я опять выхожу наружу.  
Кровь на рубашке смотрится совершенно нелепо. И неуместно. И...  
  
— Займись лучше своим плечом. — И убираю руку, едва коснувшись.  
И ухожу обратно.  
  
Я понятия не имею, зачем я это сказал.  
  
* * *  
  
**_11 августа_ **  
  
  
Мне приносят газеты — когда его уже нет. Вчера заснул прямо в кресле, не раздеваясь. Но при этом — успел выключить ноутбук. Рефлексы убийцы...  
Красивый профиль. И почти не смягчается... даже во сне.  
  
Бессмысленно спрашивать, о чем он говорит с  Йоном — у меня за спиной.  
Впрочем, больше ни разу при мне... с тех пор, как я в сознании... со вчерашнего дня...  
  
Бессмысленно.  
  
Единственный пробный камень... Я говорю ему, чтобы он отослал Йону счет за ремонт в «Шионе».  
Он говорит: «Уже».  
И роняет, что я повзрослел, — когда я замечаю, что так и предполагал...  
  
Бессмысленно. Всё.  
  
Благодарность?... Нет. У меня всё хуже — и с устной, и с письменной речью.  
Я вполне готов изучить тот язык, где не знают такого слова.  
  
Я прочитываю газеты от корки до корки. Почти наизусть — раздел некрологов. И раздел объявлений.  
  
Я смотрю в пустоту. И тщетно пытаюсь отыскать хоть одно положение тела, при котором будет больно меньше, чем в трех местах разом.  
  
_Благодарю вас. Всё превосходно, Имида-сан. _  
  
...Он приходит на шум, когда в ванной я роняю какой-то чертов флакон... их слишком много на полочке над умывальником — а мне слишком неудобно, с одной рукой.  
  
Если он опять спросит, чем может помочь...  
  
В зеркале мое лицо — пожалуй, слишком неприглядная картина. Вчера я не удосужился полюбоваться... Сегодня — придирчиво рассматриваю швы на рассеченной брови, ссадину на щеке, кровоподтек у виска, разбитые губы.  
  
— Мне всегда казалось, моей внешности чего-то недостает... Но, пожалуй, сейчас — слишком много лишних деталей.  
  
Спутанные волосы... черт...  
  
— У тебя найдется расческа, Асами?  
  
Он подходит ближе, чтобы выудить гребешок, до которого я так и не смог дотянуться. Мы оба с равной недоверчивостью осматриваем слишком частые зубья.  
  
— Не уверен, что это тебе подойдет... Присядь.  
  
Не уверен?  
  
— Асами, когда я говорил о лишних деталях... Я не имел в виду свои волосы, честное слово.  
  
Впервые за два дня его улыбка перестает напоминать слишком искусную имитацию.  
  
— Считай это проверкой на вшивость, Фэй.  
  
Он начинает с самых концов, зажимая основную массу в ладони. Он усаживает меня на бортик ванны. Сегодня, поднявшись с постели, я сообразил накинуть халат.  
Черный шелк — среди черного кафеля. Стены падают? Нет, к черту команду по водному поло...  
Я застываю, прислушиваясь к себе.  
  
— Мне казалось... у тебя _приличный_ дом, Асами.  
  
— Детские иллюзии,  Фэй. Тебе пора от них избавляться.  
  
Гребень застревает в волосах. Я замечаю, что он, похоже, намерен поправить свои дела — за счет продажи того, что сможет выдрать из моей шевелюры. Он отвечает, что именно с этой целью и держит меня взаперти.  
...Боль в ребрах? Да. Но смеяться сейчас — это проще всего.  
  
Его пальцы все чаще задерживаются... на затылке... на шее... Легко. Почти невесомо.  
  
В этом есть что-то почти непристойное. Чувствовать то, что чувствую я сейчас. Думать о том, о чем думаю я.  
  
Он наполняет ванну, одной рукой продолжая держать мои волосы, другую — протягивая к крану. За шумом воды наши мысли — слишком тихие — почти не слышны.  
Или мы просто берем тайм-аут.  
Он спускает халат с моих плеч — когда ванна полна.  
  
Рубцы на спине. Ожоги. Кровоподтеки на ребрах. Кожа, содранная на запястьях. Плоть, враз лишившаяся своей безупречности. Я впервые смотрю на себя как будто со стороны. И цепляюсь за шелк халата.  
  
— Асами... Не надо...  
  
— Полезай, пока не остыла вода. Я еще не закончил. — Тон, не терпящий прекословий. И по-прежнему — расческа в руке.  
  
Вода пахнет хвоей и какими-то травами. Вода обнимает меня, обещая прощение. Воде всё равно — кого обнимать.  
Я вспоминаю, что да, конечно, — должен ведь расплатиться с ним за обед. И аванс за ужин — напоминает он, принимаясь зачесывать волосы мне со лба.  
  
— Ваша островная еда столько не стоит... _Рюичи_. — Я не уверен, почему вдруг — именно так. Сейчас.  
Впрочем, он воспринимает это как должное.  
  
— У вас враждебная ценовая политика,  Фэй.  
  
Затылок в лодочке его ладони. Закрыть глаза.  
  
— Мы просто защищаем свои интересы.  
  
И потереться... слегка.  
Подождать.  
  
Он спросит.  
  
— И в чем заключается ваш интерес на сей раз?  
  
Кто из нас просчитывает кого? Нет. Вопрос не таков. Вопрос лишь — кто делает это лучше?  
Вода может принять форму сосуда. Металл — никогда.  
Он не изменился — за все эти восемь лет. Я не намерен пытаться играть с ним на равных.  
  
Крючки и петли...  
Он накинул свои — когда впервые связался с Йоном. Еще не марионетка — но я чувствую натяжение лески. Реакция — дернуться. Реакция — податься навстречу. Реакция — перерезать.  
Не то...  
  
— Паритет, — говорю я ему. — Равные стартовые условия. Политика открытости. Доступ к информации... Рюичи... Я не знаю, сколько ты уже успел выкачать из Йона. Но, может быть, хватит? Есть масса проблем, которые тебя не касаются — и которые мне нужно решать. Мне действительно необходим телефон...  
  
Я мелкая рыба на мелководье. Я бью хвостом и глотаю наживку. Маленькими кусками.  
Он — гладит меня по щеке. Говорит: мне следует больше доверять Йону. Это проверка. Это... попросту здравый смысл.  
  
Два слоя. Два вектора. Две линии на развилке.  
Я делаю выбор. Я не оставляю сомнений. Открытый, весь напоказ. Улыбка.  
  
— Ничего не меняется. Ты по-прежнему учишь меня, как вести дела...  
  
— Ничего не меняется. Ты по-прежнему мне не доверяешь.  
  
— А должен?  
  
— Разумеется, нет. — И — рука у меня на плече.  
  
Я даю себе пять минут... прежде чем сделать что-нибудь, что заставит его отступить. Слабость. Эти пять минут — уступка мне самому.  
Нить, захлестнутая на горле. Так трудно дышать.  
  
...Всего трое суток назад — я учил своего брата _любить_ меня. Всего трое суток... Умеют ли драконы втягивать когти?  
...Я выстрелил прямо ему в лицо.  
Марионетка, сломанная изнутри... Кто сказал, что она разучится танцевать?  
  
Асами не стоило запирать меня в клетку.  
  
Еще немного — и я даже смогу понять, почему.  
  
* * *  
  
**_12 августа_ **  
  
  
...В той части студии, которая мне не видна, —  барная стойка, стеллажи с книгами, телевизор.  
Телевизор они предлагают подвинуть мне ближе к кровати... после того как отказываются дать ноутбук. Я посылаю их к черту — в столь изысканных выражениях, что приглашением не побрезговала бы и королева Елизавета.  
  
Впрочем, я согласился бы на аквариум...  
...Простите, но — невозможно, Рё-сан.  
  
Что, рыбы тоже подключены к интернету?... Нет — просто аквариум закреплен на стене.  
Жаль. На чужую клетку я был бы рад посмотреть. На жизнь за стеной из литого стекла. Есть чему поучиться... Молчанию, например.  
  
...Утренние гонконгские газеты здесь можно получить вскоре после полудня. Я трачу время ожидания с пользой — и еще три часа, после того, как закончил читать.  
Если кого и нервирует тело, неподвижно лежащее на постели, без единого слова на протяжении семи с половиной часов, — то только не Асами Рюичи.  
И хорошо. Я не намерен нервировать Асами Рюичи. Мне предстоит его кое о чем попросить...  
  
Я жду вечера. Его очередного ухода — и возвращения. Вскоре после этого нам обоим приносят ужин. Мне — как обычно. Ему — на журнальный столик.  
  
— Я могу присоединиться?  
  
— Нет, Фэй, врач велел тебе соблюдать постельный режим.  
  
Компромисс: _он_ присоединяется ко мне. Я двигаюсь, чтобы он разместил поднос на краю кровати и сел рядом сам.  
  
— Отметь, Асами. — Стараясь не коситься на его  тэмпуру, я принимаюсь глотать свой бульон. — Двадцать три способа довести тут вас всех до белого каления — и я не воспользовался ни одним из них. По-моему, это заслуживает награды.  
  
Палочки на секунду замирают у улыбающегося рта.  
  
— Всего двадцать три? Был лучшего мнения о твоей фантазии, Фэй. Но вот насчет награды... Напомни — сколько раз ты требовал телефон?  
  
— Телефон? Это тоже считается? Ну, хорошо... Один-ноль в твою пользу, я признаю.  
  
Мои усилия изобразить раскаяние пропадают втуне: он слишком занят едой. Но эта улыбка... Ей почти хочется доверять.  
Хорошо, что он не улыбается так слишком часто.  
  
— И все равно. У меня есть к тебе одна просьба. Пожалуйста... Раз уж ты все равно общаешься с Йоном... Ты можешь передать ему — _«шестьдесят два»_?  
  
Он кивает, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто только этого и ждал.  
Впрочем, вероятно, так и есть. С того момента, как я заговорил о награде. Скорее — с начала совместного ужина. Еще скорее — с самого первого дня.  
Он, разумеется, не спрашивает, что означает код.  
  
— Это срочно?  
  
— Конечно. Иначе я не стал бы просить.  
  
Он оставляет  тэмпуру остывать на тарелке... А меня — бороться с искушением взять хоть кусочек... На пять минут — после чего возвращается из коридора, все еще сжимая в руке телефон.  
  
— У него отключен мобильный, Фэй. Я оставил сообщение. Он перезвонит.  
  
— Йон никогда не отключает мобильный. — Мне кажется... или ему чем-то не нравятся эти мои слова? — Спасибо, Асами.  
  
— Не за что. И тебе лучше поверить, что он изменил привычкам...  
  
— Чем в то, что ты пренебрег моей просьбой?  
  
— Чем в то, что отключили его самого.  
  
Он улыбается, заканчивая свой ужин. И _этой_ улыбке я доверяю вполне.  
Такая же искренняя, как у игрока в покер. Как моя благодарность. Как все наши слова — за эти три дня.  
  
Я так чертовски устал...  
  
Сколько стоит твоя искренность, Асами  Рюичи?  
Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь цену и сам...  
  
Сколько стоит твое доверие, Рё Фэй-Лун?  
  
И все же... Асами... какого черта ты сунулся в тот ангар?...  
  
* * *  
  
**_13-14 августа, ночь_**  
  
  
...В ночь с четвертого дня на пятый... Он просыпается оттого, что я на него смотрю.  
В кресле напротив. Полчаса? Час?.. Время давно меня не интересует. С тех пор, как прутья клетки стали отбрасывать тень... С тех пор, как в полдень охранник с поклоном приносит газеты... Но сейчас не полдень. И если время — то опять время слабости. Время уступок. Я веду им учет... Я считаю ступени... Я помню, с какой высоты кровь падала на бетонный пол...  
  
Его не было сегодня. Почти весь день.  
  
Я проснулся оттого, что вокруг опять рушились стены.  
  
— Иди ложись,  Фэй. Половина четвертого...  
  
У него есть часы. И он опять позабыл их снять. И раздеться, разумеется, тоже.  
Когда я говорю ему об этом — он смотрит недоуменно, осведомляясь после короткой паузы, не затем ли я встал, чтобы ему помочь? Он, кажется, даже забывает улыбнуться.  
Обычно он помнит. Но сейчас половина четвертого утра.  
  
Я говорю: нет. Я жду, пока он сядет. Закурит, потирая висок. Я хочу знать, почему он не отдыхает. Зачем загоняет себя так — что сегодня я слышал, как врач грозил ему всеми земными и небесными карами, если он намерен продолжать в том же духе и дальше. Я хочу понять, за каким чертом он делает такое с собой.  
Я не мог ошибаться — так долго...  
  
Часа в кресле напротив почти хватило, чтобы пустить прахом все восемь лет.  
  
Он оставляет мой вопрос без ответа и уходит налить себе коньяку. Я прошу апельсиновый сок — которого не хочу.  
Зачем?  
  
Не важно. Он все равно молчит.  
  
Я смотрю на него. Как он пьет. Как движутся его руки.  
Потом встаю, чтобы вернуться в постель.  
И засыпаю — под запах дыма его сигарет.  
  
* * *  
  
**_14 августа_ **  
  
  
Завтра — я улетаю домой.  
  
Сегодня...  
...Вот уже целый час. Или, может быть, полтора...  
  
После его возвращения — день прошел как обычно. В моем молчании. В танце его рук над клавишами ноутбука. Я приучился замечать мелочи. Сегодня... пальцы срывали ритм.  
  
...Полтора часа, как он захлопнул компьютер — и встал.  
  
Взгляд саднит пустотой развернутого вполоборота кресла. Слух — тонким звяканьем льдинок в бокале, у  барной стойки. _Стокгольмский синдром_ , улыбаюсь я сам себе.  
  
...Когда я сажусь напротив, он поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Извини. Апельсиновый сок закончился. — Виски льется в стакан.  
  
Бутылка наполовину пуста.  
  
Мне все еще тяжело держать бокал в одной руке. Левая рука дееспособна от локтя — главное лишний раз не тревожить ключицу. Я обхватываю стакан, будто грею ладони...  
Здесь не может быть холодно. И неоткуда прийти сквознякам.  
  
Я смотрю на него. Привычка. Я ко многому привык — за эти пять дней.  
  
Я смотрю на него. Мы допиваем виски одновременно — и пальцы сталкиваются на бутылке. Я убираю руку. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, о чем думал — все эти дни.  
  
...Почему не о том, что он может блуждать в своих собственных лабиринтах? И точно так же не видеть выхода? И раз за разом упираться в тупики? Что может... точно так же гадать о цене?...  
  
_Эмоциональный трансфер_, улыбаюсь я сам себе. И обжигаю гортань, сделав слишком большой глоток.  
  
Металл... белый тигр...  
Есть вещи, которые не изменить.  
  
Он пьет — как будто выполняет не самую приятную, хотя и необходимую работу. Размеренно. Не торопясь. Не сводя взгляда с бокала. Я сомневаюсь, что он чувствует вкус.  
  
Я так и не сказал ему спасибо. За ангар в Сибуе. За то, что дал мне тогда пистолет. Сейчас — наверное, самое время.  
Но... я уже слишком привык молчать.  
  
Крючки и петли...  
  
...Просто встать — обогнуть стойку — зайти за спину. Мимо заставленного бутылками стеллажа... По пути — тронуть пальцами выгнутый бок кофеварки. Холодный...  
И опустить на плечо ладонь.  
  
Он медлит. Мгновение — прежде чем накрыть мою руку своей.  
Не выпуская из губ сигареты. Не отводя от стакана глаз.  
  
Я жду и считаю секунды.  
  
_...стоящий за левым плечом...?_  
  
Он ранен в правое. Он молчит.  
Он сам не оставил мне выбора.  
Вот и всё.  
  
...Я засыпаю сразу, едва вернувшись в постель.  
  
Стены рушатся... И в узорчатых прорезях листьев, увивших террасу, я вижу гавань Сянгана.  
****

**Глава** **10.** **«Натянутая струна...»  
Асами**  
  
  
  
**_Токио, офис « Мияке Индастриз», 15 августа, 10:15_ **  
  
  
Чудес не бывает, их создают люди.  
Самые настоящие чудеса — строятся на костях. Девять с половиной процентов экономического прироста каждый год — в течение двух десятилетий. Новая налоговая система. Укрощение инфляции. Трудовое законодательство, поддерживаемое в первую очередь — якудзами.  
  
Чудес не бывает, их просчитывают пошагово. За полвека физический объем японского экспорта увеличился в семьдесят раз, вдвое опережая прирост общемирового. Американцы лишь подтолкнули и определили вектор. Со всем остальным справились местные трудоголики.  
  
Я больше не ошибаюсь, набирая номер. Я больше не слушаю протяжных гудков, которые в конце концов прерываются, оставляя в трубке пронзительную тишину.  
  
Чудес не бывает.  
Лучший аргумент — двенадцать целых восемь десятых мировых золотовалютных резервов, числящиеся за Японией...  
  
Если этого недостаточно, чтобы поверить, наглядное доказательство спит в моей постели. Длинные пряди — паутина, разметавшаяся по подушке.  
  
Слишком клейкая паутина.  
Он действительно повзрослел...  
  
— Чудес не бывает. — Морщинистые, покрытые желтыми пятнами пальцы отбивают неслышный ритм по кожаному подлокотнику. Цепкая птичья рука тянется через стол, отдавая мне распечатку. — Ты думаешь, он спустит тебе это с рук?  
  
Восемь листов, на которых подробно расписана вся собранная мною информация об активности «Бэй-ше». Йон все сделал правильно. Ему не хватало специального образования. Он в любом случае должен был запросить помощь извне. Я оказался наиболее безболезненным вариантом.  
Я потратил полтора дня на то, чтобы убедить его в этом.  
  
Восемь листов — три четверти из имеющегося у меня фактажа. Оставшееся — слишком болезненно отразится на триаде в случае использования. Моя красная кнопка, которой я не собираюсь делиться с Инагава-кай.  
У них нет ни малейшего стимула не воспользоваться ею немедленно.  
  
Я думаю, что у него не будет другого выхода, говорю я.  
«Бэй-ше» больше не будет стоять у нас на дороге, говорю я. Сбивать нам поставки. Перекупать людей. Обваливать акции подконтрольных Инагава-кай предприятий. Убивать полезных информаторов.  
  
Я договорюсь с ними. Еще десять страниц распечаток — уже конкретные деловые предложения. Я не занимаюсь покупкой, продажей или перевозкой оружия, наркотического сырья и прочей контрабанды. Я организовываю этот процесс и даю территорию для переговоров. Это приносит чуть меньшие деньги, но меня вполне устраивают мои одиннадцать нолей в год.  
  
Я договорюсь с ними, усмехаюсь я, глядя, как старший советник просматривает бумаги. Мельком, почти брезгливо кривя губы и приподнимая тонкую седую бровь. Я стану посредником между Инагава-кай и «Бэй-ше».  
В первый ли раз...  
  
— Асами. — Его голос — шелест бумаг на столе. Чуть громче хриплого дыхания заядлого курильщика. Его рука подрагивает, когда он откладывает бумаги. Старику за семьдесят. Говорят, он сторговался со смертью. Еще говорят, что в 1947-м именно он вытряс из политиков закон о запрете чрезмерной концентрации экономической мощи. Еще говорят, что тогда ему тоже было за семьдесят.  
  
Чудес не бывает, но имидж — это треть успеха в любых переговорах.  
Сайко комон очень удивляется, когда до него доходит слух, не запущенный в обиход им самим.  
  
— На его месте, я бы поставил на то, что ты не станешь сдавать нам весь компромат. Отчасти из осторожности, отчасти — по личным причинам.  
  
Я уверен, что «Шион» не прослушивается.  
Я киваю, не сводя с него глаз. Со всей возможной почтительностью.  
  
Человек, который обучил меня кивать именно так, качает головой. Он ведет себя, словно я провалил элементарный тест.  
Он никогда не вел себя иначе.  
  
Пятнадцать лет назад это вызывало трепет. Сейчас — откровенно раздражает.  
  
— На его месте, я бы посчитал минимальный риск иного исхода оправданным.  
  
Я не отрываю взгляда от изрытого морщинами лица.  
Крылья острого носа раздуваются все сильнее.  
Я улыбаюсь ему. Я всегда улыбаюсь на критично важных переговорах и в казино, садясь за карточный стол. Расслабленная мимика сбивает их с толку. Расслабленная мимика, за которой прячется все, что угодно.  
Это не касается никого — даже старшего советника семьи Инагава.  
  
Старик кивает на мои бумаги — уже с откровенной усмешкой.  
  
— Если это — то, что ты принес сегодня — еще не все. Если еще несколько сотен метров этого айсберга скрывается под толщей воды — той самой, в которой умным мальчишкам удается спрятать все концы... две пули стоят дешевле, чем решение проблем, которые ты потенциально способен создать. Даже если к этим двум пулям прилагается высокооплачиваемый наемник.  
  
Это абсурд, — говорю я, выдержав трехсекундную паузу. Он сам потребовал от меня прямоты формулировок — еще лет пять назад, когда я окончательно отточил умение пользоваться полутонами и говорить намеками.  
Я не собираюсь начинать войну с «Бэй-ше», а моя смерть с вероятностью в тридцать процентов приведет именно к ней, — пожимаю плечами, рассматривая сгорбившуюся тень на стене.  
  
— Пятнадцать процентов, Асами, — перебивает старик, не дослушав. — Ты либо безбожно себе льстишь, либо пытаешься сделать вид, что просчитал этот вариант до прихода сюда.  
  
Это слишком большой риск, говорю я.  
  
— Это оправданный риск. Посчитай, во что влетят китайцы, если ты начнешь действовать.  
  
Трансферт с Сейшел на Маврикий, который я лично курировал — потому что на тот момент Йон понятия не имел, насколько может доверять своим людям.  
Я — знал о большинстве от Ю И еще за два часа до его смерти. Разумеется, я сдал их Йону. Тех, которые могли повредить, — не отходя от извивающегося под током начальника охраны.  
Йон был уверен, что об остальных я узнал через два дня.  
  
Грядущие переговоры с арабами из ОПЕКа в сентябре. Палестинцами в «Бэй-ше» не удовлетворились. Ирак, две тонны пластита. Неплохая перспектива — для того, кто решит поговорить с кем-нибудь из руководства делегации. За ничтожную сумму, треть от обещанной китайцам цены.  
  
Клан Старого Чжана, который Фэйлон вознамерился подмять под себя. Планирующееся убийство сына и любовницы главы. Нечаянная автокатастрофа. Забавное совпадение — если учесть, что Инагава-кай не отказались бы от прикормленной триады, а Чжан-младший готов прогнуться под любого, кто пообещает ему поддержку и видимость власти.  
Я видел снимки, он не в моем вкусе. Но интересы Семьи превыше личных.  
  
— Этот мальчишка... пусть твои люди им займутся. И проследят, чтобы до октября с ним ничего не случилось. За это время увидим, будет ли из него толк.  
  
Он меняет вектор разговора, не меняя темы. Мы оба знаем, что он имеет в виду. Мы оба молчим об этом.  
Он прессует с деликатностью асфальтного катка. Идет тридцать вторая минута разговора — а мне кажется, что я два часа выстоял на татами в групповом поединке.  
  
— Он либо мертвый идиот, либо глава триады, Асами. Как по-твоему?  
  
Он говорит совсем не о Чжане-младшем.  
Я могу сделать вид, что неправильно понял старшего советника. У меня была напряженная неделя. Я...  
  
— Думаю, вы сгущаете краски. Это не вопрос личных отношений, я вряд ли смогу контролировать любого из желающих возглавить «Бэй-ше» — если нынешний скоропостижно скончается.  
  
Я перечисляю имена. Самому младшему из них исполнилось пятьдесят восемь.  
  
— Недели две — пока они передерутся или договорятся. — Костлявые плечи под черным пиджаком судорожно подергиваются — словно по ним пропустили ток. Он стал серьезно сдавать за последний год. Это не мешает ему с прежней цепкостью держать всех за горло.  
  
Говорят, оябуна в том числе. Я бы не стал сбрасывать эти сплетни со счетов.  
  
— Недели две — на то, чтобы нажать на все рычаги. А дальше — у них не будет времени на то, чтобы искать виноватого, и ресурсов на то, чтобы наживать новых врагов. А за счет Чжана мы удержим равновесие. Мы будем поддерживать их его руками. Мы затянем петлю у них на горле. Строгий ошейник, Асами. У тебя никогда не было собаки — это упущение. Именно поэтому ты заводишь себе все новых и новых щенков, так и не выдрессировав ни одного до конца.  
  
Я улыбаюсь, прикуривая сигарету. Дым змеится над черным столом — бесконечными нолями. Мертвыми петлями.  
У меня почти получилось — на этот раз. Мне не хватило нескольких месяцев...  
  
— Твоя гонконгская афера могла стоить мне лучшего самостоятельного переговорщика. Ты можешь сколько угодно рисковать своим имуществом, Асами. Но я не хочу подвергать риску десять лет своей работы. Что я скажу оябуну, когда тот спросит меня — кто станет работать с его старшим сыном? Мальчишка. Ты словил змею за хвост и пришел ко мне похвастать своей ловкостью — но забыл вырвать ей зубы.  
  
Кондиционер за моей спиной негромко урчит, точно огромный сытый удав, переваривающий кролика. Под моими ногами не мягкий темный ковер — мясорубка, готовая перемолоть любого, кто не сумеет удержаться...  
Это всего лишь недосыпание.  
Это всего лишь избыток кофеина в крови.  
Это всего лишь нервное перенапряжение. Пара секунд, которых всегда не хватает.  
  
Вы переоцениваете его, говорю я. Он сыграет нам на руку, говорю я. Он полезен на своем месте, говорю я.  
Главное — не думать. Он учил меня десять лет. Он учил меня думать по-своему, потому что не мог научить ничему иному.  
Я не хочу ему верить. Это вопрос отношений, а не чисел. Здесь он так же не на своем поле, как и я сам.  
  
В роскошном особняке в пригороде Токио его ждет черный дог — третий на моей памяти.  
В апартаментах на минус втором этаже «Шиона» меня ждет змея, которую я заботливо поил молоком всю эту неделю.  
  
— Ты все сделал правильно, мой мальчик. Я сам, пожалуй, не справился бы лучше. Ни одного прокола. Комар носу не подточит... Просто иногда нужно ошибиться, чтобы не проиграть.  
  
Я продолжаю улыбаться, пряча бумаги в кейс.  
Моя главная ошибка — это канал Иокогама-Штаты, куда «Бэй-ше» переправляет метамфетамины. Рыбными сейнерами в Иокогаму. Под видом фармакологических препаратов — в Штаты. Часть химии из Иокогамы достается лично Мацумото — кости в нашем горле, неприкосновенном ублюдке, которого прикрывают Ямагути.  
  
Моя главная ошибка, мой туз в рукаве, мой патрон в револьверном барабане.  
  
Я не собираюсь использовать этого во вред «Бэй-ше» в случае, если Фэйлон не станет переходить мне дорогу.  
Я ловлю себя на том, что все мое образование, все мои пятнадцать лет переговорного стажа — не помогут мне подобрать убедительное объяснение, которое его устроит.  
Которое устроит главного советника.  
Которое устроит меня самого.  
  
Я могу ударить по любой точке. В Иокогаме. В Штатах. С помощью своих людей, полиции или Интерпола. Для того чтобы перебросить поставки на другой коридор им понадобится несколько месяцев. За эти несколько месяцев я успею реализовать любой из полутора десятков планов.  
Единственный способ мне помешать — это прекратить поставки.  
Две пули стоят дешевле.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, Сибуя, 15 августа, 14:30_**  
  
  
— Неделя — оптимальный срок, — говорит Ямадзаки, человек без возраста и вредных привычек, по прозвищу Тень.  
  
Он лучший в своем деле. Элитный ублюдок, который вовремя понял, что в спецслужбах платят меньше — за практически такую же текучку кадров.  
  
_Когда я собирался уходить от старшего советника — всё еще ожидая конкретного приказа... выстраивая одну за одной схемы, как обойти любую из возможных формулировок... выстраивая схемы отхода, если избежать выполнения приказа не удастся..._  
  
Меня устроит срок. Меня устроит сумма, которую он запрашивает. Гонорар останется при нем даже в случае отмены заказа.  
  
_Мизута-сама_ _так ничего и не приказал.  
Мой названный отец обошелся визиткой Тени. Черным прямоугольником с мелкими белыми цифрами в правом углу. _  
  
* * *  
  
**_Токио, клуб « Шион», 15 августа, 18:30_ **  
  
  
Он ожидает меня в кресле — заметно окрепший за последние дни, пролистывающий очередную китайскую газету.  
  
Юкимура оставляет нас одних, принеся вещи, которые еще в первый день доставили из гостиницы.  
Он не обращает на них внимания.  
  
Я отдаю ему бумажник, телефон, билет на самолет до Гоконга и конверт.  
Он откладывает телефон, просьбами о котором изводил меня и охрану, в сторону — как бесполезную мелочь, не стоящую и взгляда.  
  
Конверт — вызывает куда больше интереса.  
Я могу почти наизусть воспроизвести анамнез, который находится внутри. Внутричерепная травма, сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, множественные вывихи и растяжения, перелом ключицы, перелом пятого правого ребра, выбитый плечевой сустав...  
Этот анамнез не имеет к реальному состоянию Рё Фэйлона ни малейшего отношения. Совпадают лишь внешние повреждения.  
  
Ничего — о трещине анального отверстия.  
Ничего — о травме прямой кишки.  
  
— А это еще зачем, Асами? Ты полагаешь, профсоюз выдаст мне компенсацию за ущерб — по этой бумаге? Тогда ее следовало заверить в китайском консульстве.  
  
В карих глазах — искреннее недоумение.  
Я улыбаюсь ему — я почти привык играть с ним в покер, сдавая слова вместо карт. Он о многом догадывается. Остальное — способен додумать.  
Он несомненно опасен.  
Я — по-прежнему уверен, что способен справиться с ним, не прибегая к услугам Тени. Ничего личного — профессиональное чутье.  
  
Деньги, которые я полчаса назад перевел на счет Ямадзаки — это всего лишь уступка старшему советнику и паранойе старика.  
  
Я щедро разбавляю льдом порцию виски.  
Я ломаю голову над вопросом — зачем мне понадобились четыре стула у стойки. В квартире, порог которой семь дней назад впервые за все время ее существования переступил кто-то кроме меня самого.  
  
Это копия факса, который я отослал Йону пять дней назад, отвечаю, присаживаясь на диван. С моей стороны было бы невежливо отказать ему в такой мелочи после того, как он навел меня на начальника твоей охраны, отвечаю, не сводя взгляда со скомканного в углу кровати одеяла. Считай это моей официальной версией, отвечаю, улыбаясь. _Внутренняя_ политика « Бэй-ше» меня не интересует.  
  
— Что ж, спасибо, что соизволил поставить меня в известность... пять дней спустя. Хотя насчет внутренней политики — у меня сложилось несколько иное мнение.  
  
Он не рвет бумагу — лишь излишне тщательно складывает перед тем, как спрятать обратно в конверт.  
Я изучаю его лицо, а он не отрывает глаз от аквариума за моей спиной. Я начинаю опасаться за здоровье моих красногрудых акар. Я улыбаюсь ему. Я спрашиваю, по-прежнему ли он желает паритета.  
  
Трещина на точеном лице — короткая усмешка и беглый взгляд на стол.  
  
— Ах, да. Ты же наконец вернул мне телефон... И чем я буду обязан в ответ?  
  
Я улыбаюсь, припоминая его слова. Равные стартовые условия, говорю я. Политика открытости, говорю я. Разумный раздел сфер влияния, говорю я.  
  
Он не верит мне. Напряжение — в каждом жесте, в каждом вздохе, в прищурившихся глазах, жадно впивающихся в мою переносицу.  
Он не верит мне. А ведь он еще не знает об Иокогаме.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Асами? Конкретно.  
  
Голос — натянутая струна, готовая порваться в любой момент.  
Чудес не бывает. О чем я думал, когда полагал, что несколькими фразами сломаю восьмилетнюю блокаду?  
  
У меня в кейсе — три разработанных проекта, которыми я куплю его интерес. Которые я приберег именно для этого разговора.  
Я не хочу видеть энтузиазма в его глазах. Я не хочу обмануться, как обманется он — не зная, какие известия преподнесет ему Йон.  
  
Если мы займемся обсуждением конкретных дел — ты опоздаешь на рейс, говорю я, проклиная старика с его слишком правильными словами. В последнее время у «Бэй-ше» появилось слишком много общих интересов с теми, кого я представляю, притом, что Инагава-кай не отличается экспансивной политикой, говорю я, пересчитывая, словно четки, все зерна сомнения, который старший советник зародил во мне небрежными фразами.  
Ты тратишь слишком много ресурсов на нападение. Я трачу слишком много ресурсов на контратаки. Это ребячество, Фэйлон.  
  
Он говорит, что его забавляет дергать тигра за хвост. Он говорит, что скучает без этого. Расплавленная улыбка плещется в самых вменяемых в мире глазах.  
  
«14К», напоминаю я. «Ву Шин-и», добавляю я. «И Кан», говорю я. У тебя достаточно тигров на родине.  
  
— Ты заботишься обо мне... или о себе, Асами? — спрашивает моя домашняя гюрза, лениво закидывая ногу на ногу. Еще немного — и черный шелк халата обнажит кожу.  
  
Еще немного — и я решу, что это случится неспроста.  
Он действительно повзрослел. С ним стало интересно и опасно играть.  
Вопрос лишь в том — кто первым решит вскрыть карты.  
  
Я забочусь прежде всего о деньгах, отвечаю я, не сводя с него глаз. Мягко улыбаясь ему. Это моя профессия, отвечаю я на незаданный вопрос. На все незаданные вопросы разом.  
  
Я не предлагаю тебе кооперацию — она неприемлема для обеих сторон, говорю я, не давая ему ответить. Точно так же, как нам обоим выгоден открытый нейтралитет. Китай по-прежнему остался сырьевой базой. Япония — страной, где сырье готовы покупать.  
  
Иронично вздернутые брови. Непрошибаемое упрямство во взгляде.  
  
— Это... подкуп, Асами?  
  
Это предложение, говорю я. Он — отказывается слышать. Он смеется — и смоляной каскад длинных волос рассыпается по плечам, теряясь в складках халата.  
  
— Это самое неконкретное предложение из всех, что я когда-либо слышал... Конечно, мы готовы сотрудничать. По _конкретным_ вещам. На _конкретных_ условиях. Только не рассчитывай на то, что сможешь контролировать политику « Бэй-ше», Асами. Восемь лет... кое-что изменили.  
  
Он смеется, ставя подпись под счетом, отправленным бывшему агенту специального назначения под кодовым именем Тень.  
Я — медленно допиваю безвкусную горькую воду.  
  
Это становится навязчивой идеей, не находишь? — спрашиваю, не ожидая никакого ответа.  
Ему мало одной подписи. Он проставляет свое имя на каждой из копий.  
  
— Нет. Просто здравый смысл. Как ты и говорил...  
  
Я называю его по имени. Я интересуюсь, не заметил ли он, что с 98-го по прошлый год мой интерес к политике «Бэй-ше» сводился к нерегулярному чтению сводок по региону.  
Я трачу наше время впустую.  
  
Старший советник не ошибся.  
Я тоже не ошибся. И Фэйлон — не ошибется.  
  
— Нет. А это имеет значение? — спрашивает он с несколько наигранным удивлением.  
  
Ему стоило бы почаще заходить в казино.  
  
Нет, раз ты так не считаешь, отвечаю я, касаясь затылком спинки дивана и опуская веки. Даже мягкий свет торшера режет глаза...  
  
Слова — рассыпаются пулеметными очередями. Он прикрывается от меня газетой и размытыми формулировками. Я — заслоняюсь ответами, которые ни на что не отвечают по сути. Я поднимаюсь и возвращаюсь к барной стойке, чтобы наполнить стакан.  
Я прикуриваю от предыдущей сигареты. Третьей. Или четвертой. Я перестал их считать.  
  
Числа потеряли значение. Числа научились предавать.  
  
Ты хочешь изменить день отлета? — спрашиваю я, когда он не реагирует на мою реплику о времени, по-прежнему сидя в кресле и глядя в пустоту перед собой.  
  
Уже давно моя улыбка не выглядела такой язвительной.  
Уже давно я так сильно не ожидал положительного ответа.  
  
Всего несколько дней — чтобы он не чувствовал себя пленником в четырех стенах. Несколько дней — чтобы он узнал обо всем не от своего секретаря — а из первых рук. Я готов предоставить ему стенограммы. Я готов вытрясти всю мальчишескую дурь из его упрямой головы.  
  
Он поднимается — чтобы начать одеваться. Я медленно допиваю виски и оставляю стакан в сторону. Облокотившись о стойку, я наблюдаю за его одновременно неловкими и гибкими движениями.  
Гребаный стриптиз наоборот.  
Он выглядит до смешного серьезным — третью минуту пытаясь застегнуть рубашку одной рукой. Я подхожу ровно в тот момент, когда напряжение достигает пика. Я учился ловить такие пики еще в самом начале карьеры. Ничего личного — я не хочу, чтобы он разбил мне аквариум.  
  
Он замирает. Я — медленно застегиваю пуговицу за пуговицей.  
Чудес не бывает. Бывают лишь хорошо просчитанные вероятности.  
  
Он дышит слишком часто. Я — замедляю движения, пытаясь понять, чего он хочет этим добиться.  
Чудес не бывает, а мне пора завести собаку.  
  
Он резко отворачивает голову, опуская глаза. Я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии, проводя ладонью по шелковистым волосам.  
  
— Асами... чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, повторяясь, срываясь — на последнем слове. Если мы оба замолчим — я услышу, как бьется его сердце, сбоящий метроном — аритмичными рывками, будто боясь опоздать.  
  
_Тебя_ , отвечаю я, в который раз за сегодня говоря правду, которой он, разумеется, не поверит.  
  
— Ну, так... возьми. — Немигающий взгляд в упор и по-детски розовеющие скулы.  
  
Ты едва стоишь на ногах, Фэй, говорю я, едва касаясь пальцами его скулы. Очерчивая четкий контур. Опуская руку.  
Чудес не бывает. Лишь халатность, упрямство и нежелание смотреть правде в глаза.  
  
— Вообще-то... я не предлагаю тебе делать это... _стоя_.  
  
У правды — смеющиеся глаза. У правды — болезненно-открытая полуулыбка и горячее прерывистое дыхание.  
У правды лишь две пули за душой. Ей больше нечего нам предложить...  
  
...только податливые, обманчиво мягкие губы. Только острые зубы, впивающиеся в кожу. Только бедра, подающиеся вперед...  
  
Правда — многоликая шлюха, отдающаяся за два грамма надежды...  
  
...он стонет, когда я нечаянно давлю на сломанную ключицу, он стонет — не переставая улыбаться, он покрывает укусами мое тело — все, до чего может дотянуться, он конвульсивно сжимает пальцы, пытаясь меня удержать, а я спускаюсь все ниже, я вспоминаю запах, от которого меня вело эти чертовы восемь лет назад — ни один  гребаный половой акт еще не тянулся так долго...  
  
Правда — осколок кости в левом легком, старый шрам на его груди...  
  
...он выгибается, когда мой язык сужает спираль, подбираясь к затвердевшему соску, он стонет, оставляя глубокие следы на моей спине — когда я прикусываю кожу у основания твердой коричневой бусинки, он заставляет меня поднять голову, сжимая затылок неожиданно сильными пальцами, он притягивает меня к себе, он обвивает ногой мою и хрипло выдыхает, кусая губы — свои и мои, не разбирая...  
  
— Я не стеклянный... не разобьюсь... Асами... черт бы тебя побрал...  
  
Правда — самое искусственное дыхание из всех, известных современной науке.  
  
...он закрывает глаза, он откидывает голову, чтобы тут же, приподнимаясь, с еще большей яростью хватать меня за плечи, мы причиняем друг другу боль — все сильнее, все жестче, и каждый жалобный скрип диванной кожи отдает жгучим спазмом, он стаскивает с меня галстук — с остальным я справляюсь сам, припадая губами к твердому члену, медленно водя языком по головке, медленно оттягивая кожу губами, заставляя его стонать — все громче и громче, заставляя его ерзать по обжигающе горячему дивану, отпуская его — за несколько мгновений до того, как моя рука станет мокрой от его спермы...  
  
Правда — самый изысканный наркотик, который давно не поставляют в цивилизованные страны из-за большой смертности клиентов.  
  
...он сам насаживается на меня — яростно, прикусывая губу почти до крови... я слизываю соленые капли с напряженных губ, я вколачиваю его в диван — а он облизывает мочку моего уха, он умеет быть нежным, китайский ублюдок, его прикосновения вызывают волны дрожи по всему телу, он жадно глотает воздух — и тут же отдает его мне, он делится со мной всем, кроме собственного взгляда, он так и не открыл глаз, ни разу, глупый мальчишка, стремящийся в темноту, он стонет слишком громко — и я срываюсь в черную, выжженную, пахнущую кровью, и спермой, и мускусом бездну — ту, в которой нет ни чисел, ни контрактов, ни чернил для подписей...  
  
  
...Чудес не бывает. Я позволяю себе забыть об этом всего на несколько минут.  
Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что отведенное мне время истекает.  
  
Я поднимаюсь, чтобы одеться. Когда я оборачиваюсь, затягивая галстук — натыкаюсь на пустой, ошалевший взгляд.  
Он поднимается — медленно, словно заново ощущая каждую мышцу своего тела. Словно склеивая их в нечто, пригодное для вторичного использования.  
  
Это инфляция, Фэй, — говорю я, помогая ему одеться.  
Возраста. Запросов. Требований, — добавляю, заходя ему за спину и заправляя в хвост выбившуюся непослушную прядь.  
Тебе пора, — говорю я, ожидая всего, чего угодно. И меньше всего — того, что он откажется ехать в аэропорт.  
  
Чудес не бывает. Две пули и двадцать тысяч долларов на счет в швейцарском банке — это, и ничто иное, залог моей безопасности.  
  
Он молчит всю дорогу до аэропорта — чтобы внезапно повернуться ко мне уже на стоянке.  
  
— Это отговорки, Асами. Слова. Резоны. Оправдания... — У него мертвенно-спокойное лицо и отсутствующий голос. Его рука крепко держит меня за шею, разворачивая к себе. — Но ты как всегда прав. Мне пора.  
  
Время сжимается до черной точки размером с пулю сорок пятого калибра. Я вжимаю его в кресло, целуя — до тех пор, пока он действительно не начинает опаздывать.  
Иокогама. Чжан. Маврикий. ОПЕК. У него осталось чуть больше четырех часов.  
У меня осталось чуть больше недели.  
  
Я отрываюсь от него, чтобы, перегнувшись, открыть ему дверцу. Он уходит, не оборачиваясь — слегка пошатывающаяся стройная фигура, растворяющаяся в потоке туристов.  
  
Я уезжаю прежде, чем желание выйти из машины станет слишком острым.  
Чудес не бывает. Те немногие, которые могли бы существовать — давно и наверняка разрушены людьми.  
****

**Глава** **11.** **«Подношение прошлому...»  
Фэйлон**  
  
  
**_Гонконг, «Азия Пасифик билдинг», 16 августа, 15:30_ **  
  
  
...— Всего наилучшего, уважаемый Рё. Встреча была... весьма плодотворной.  
  
— Благодарю вас, что нашли время приехать, досточтимый Ву Тан.  
  
...— Был рад тебя видеть живым и невредимым, Фэйлон. Значит — в пятницу в гольф-клубе, как договорились?  
  
— Конечно, Сюй О. В пятницу, в два. И не вздумай опять забыть третий айрон, свой я тебе больше одалживать не стану. А слухам... знаешь, не стоит так доверять.  
  
...— Удачи, господин Рё. Мой секретарь пришлет вам все бумаги сегодня же. И я жду вашего звонка по Нигерии, не забудьте.  
  
— Разумеется, господин Чен. Я никогда и ничего не забываю...  
  
...— Благодарю за любезный прием. До свидания.  
  
...— До свидания, господин Рё.  
  
...— Всего доброго.  
  
Они уходят. Наконец-то. Я смотрю, как постепенно пустеет конференц-зал в моем офисе на шестьдесят четвертом этаже «Азия Пасифик билдинг»... и с трудом сдерживаю вздох облегчения.  
Нельзя. Никто из них не должен видеть — какой ценой мне это далось.  
  
...Секретари захлопываю черные пасти ноутбуков на зеркальной глади огромного стола. Придвигают обратно кожаные кресла. Опустошают пепельницы и сметают в мешок использованные «паркеры» — которые никто не возьмет в руки во второй раз.  
Суета... Такая же привычная, как гул кондиционера. Такая же необходимая...  
Август. Самое невыносимое время в Гонконге. Влажность. Жара.  
  
Я выхожу из зала в свой кабинет, подавая Йону знак. Он возникает на пороге ровно через тридцать секунд, продолжая сосредоточенно укладывать в папку бумаги.  
  
Бумаги по Сейшелам и Маврикию. По сделке с нигерийцами — теми самыми, которые почти полностью монополизировали рынок коки из Центральной Америки. Очистные лаборатории, переработка, трафик... теперь почти шестьдесят процентов колумбийского сырья идет через них.  
А скоро — и через нас. Латиносы давно точили зубы на азиатский рынок...  
  
Я уже думаю о том, как бы со временем задвинуть африканцев в сторону. Не сразу... Лет через пять, может быть... Но хорошие планы — это те, что готовятся загодя.  
  
— Ты выходил. На втором часу встречи. Что?... — Против воли, мой голос звучит слишком отрывисто. Йон не поднимает глаз от кодового замка.  
  
— Звонок от Сюнь Мин Цао. Он хочет встретиться с тобой. Сегодня в шесть, в «Соу Янге». Столик заказан...  
  
Сюнь Мин Цао? Сам шань-чу «14К»?  
Я присаживаюсь на край стола. Морщусь от боли в ребрах.  
  
— Акулы всё ближе, да, Йон? От нас что, так сильно несет кровью?  
  
Он поводит плечами.  
  
— Похоже, что да. Хотя теперь, когда ты уладил дела по Сейшелам...  
  
— Ты уладил. Я пришел на готовое. — Его взгляд — как стриж, слишком быстрый. Я и не пытаюсь поймать. — Ладно. Перезвони им. А впрочем, нет... Сначала — закажи вертолет. Сюда, на крышу. И пилота не надо. Лицензия у тебя с собой?...  
  
— Конечно. Но надо согласовать маршрут. Куда ты хочешь лететь, шань-чу?  
  
Я смотрю в окно. На солнечный свет, расплескавшийся огненной лавой по стеклам. До вечера нам не обещали дождя. Но душно... слишком душно — и город давит, как бетонной плитой.  
  
— К морю, Йон. Полетим в Рэпьюлс-бэй. — Я кидаю взгляд на часы. Обратно к шести? Нет. Ломать себе отдых я не намерен — даже если бы в «Соу Янге» меня ждал сегодня сам господь бог со свитой архангелов... а не просто глава крупнейшей из гонконгских триад. — А потом перезвони Сюню. И скажи, что я сожалею. Но вынужден наш ужин перенести. Так что заказ он вполне может отменить...  
  
...Лицо Йона утратило способность выражать эмоции — после того покушения, пять лет назад. Авария на дороге... Он успел прикрыть меня — и ударился о торпеду. Паралич лицевых мышц — после десяти операций... невосстановимо.  
Но... Он научился улыбаться. И еще — как сейчас — у него красноречивый взгляд.  
  
Никто не отказывается от личного приглашения шань-чу «14К».  
Никто, кроме самоубийц.  
  
— Фэй...  
  
Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что мне слишком нравится выбивать его из колеи...  
  
— Всё в порядке. Скажи ему: вместо этого, я приглашаю его к себе. В свой дом на Лейтон-лэйн. Сегодня... ну, скажем, к семи. Мы успеем искупаться, как думаешь, а?...  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, Рэпьюлс-бэй, 16 августа, 16:30_ **  
  
  
Час полета до Рэпьюлс-бэй... Если я так и не смог собраться для этого разговора — за те сутки, как вернулся из Токио... Чем поможет еще один час?  
  
...  
...  
  
Он сажает вертолет на посадочной площадке частного пляжа. Уверенно. Четко. Так же четко — как делает всё остальное. Идеальный исполнитель.  
Идеальный _второй_ — ставший _первым_ , на целых семь дней.  
  
...— «14К», — говорю я, снимая рубашку. Песчаный язык далеко выдается в море. Плеск волн отовсюду, со всех сторон... — Сюнь рад сваре между нами и «Ву Шин-и». И сейчас решает, что выгоднее: влезть в драку или сохранить нейтралитет. Какой кусок будет жирнее... и на чьей стороне? До сих пор мы им были интересны только в роли добычи: с «Ву» у них слишком старые связи. Но теперь... Теперь-то за нами японцы. Вся, мать ее, Инагава-кай...  
  
— То есть? — Йон помогает мне сложить одежду. Затем раздевается сам. Стал мастером ускользающих взглядов — за эти сутки... Я смотрю, как на горизонте расходятся в стороны две белые яхты. Две белых точки среди синевы... — Ты хочешь сказать...?  
  
Я смеюсь. Я смотрю, как он аккуратно скрывает пистолет в складках своего пиджака, — чтобы можно было дотянуться в доли секунды. Где он прячет ножи — этого я никогда и не пытался выяснить. Бесполезно.  
У каждого должны быть свои секреты. Иначе — какой интерес?  
  
— Меня оскорбляет твое недоверие, Йон. Я неделю провел на Островах. По личному приглашению наших братьев-якудза. И конечно, вернулся с полным пакетом. Черт возьми, какая досада, что принцесса Саяко уже просватана... а не то у нас был бы и императорский трон.  
  
— Фэй...  
  
Потянувшись, подставляю лицо брызгам, солнцу, морскому ветру. Запах йода. Пряная соль на губах. Недовольное шипение волн у ног. И над головой — злые крики чаек.  
  
— Иди к черту. Конечно, все это — блеф. Но никто не докажет. И Сюнь поверит — тем прочнее, чем убедительнее я стану отпираться. И если вся Инагава-кай в полном составе явится сюда, чтобы отречься от меня, — он только сядет на крючок еще крепче. Так что вечером он придет. Вот увидишь... Это будет забавно.  
  
Он стоит у меня за плечом. Я пробую молчание на вкус. Шрамы на спине начинает жечь... то ли от соленого воздуха... то ли от его взгляда.  
  
— Что, красиво?...  
  
Волны подбираются к самым ногам. Подмывают влажный песок. Отползают...  
  
— Со всем почтением к твоему семейству, шань-чу... Твой покойный брат был настоящий мясник. Никакой утонченности. Кто учил его владеть ножом, хотел бы я знать?... Бездарная работа.  
  
— Расскажи об этом моей заднице, синь-фу. Ей досталось сильнее.  
  
Вот так. Сутки — чтобы заставить себя сказать. Так просто.  
  
Если он сейчас дотронется до меня...  
  
Шорох. Он садится на песок.  
Я смеюсь и опускаюсь рядом, правой рукой придерживая больное плечо. И вытягиваюсь — укладывая голову ему на колени.  
  
Волны шепчутся совсем близко, о чем-то своем...  
  
— Я прослушал пленки, что ты мне дал, Йон. Там... всё?  
  
— Да. Всё, с первого разговора до последнего. И — Фэй? Ты привез меня сюда... чтобы сообщить, что я уволен? Я ценю. Но... можно было и в офисе, честное слово...  
  
Я умащиваюсь поудобнее. Зачерпываю рукой песок. Тонкие струйки текут между пальцев.  
  
— Из клана не увольняют, Йон. Тебе ли не знать. А тут... я просто сброшу труп в море — и никаких следов. Согласись, удобно...  
  
Я улыбаюсь. Я могу не мигая смотреть на солнце. А потом закрываю глаза, и на веках — черные пятна.  
  
Я прослушал эти пленки трижды, на самом деле.  
Пять дней... Пять дней чужих разговоров.  
Пять дней — нашего с ним молчания.  
  
Я стер их в конце концов. Своими руками — чтобы не было искушения... вновь и вновь... его голос...  
К черту.  
  
Я смотрю на солнце и слизываю с губ подсохшую соль.  
  
— Если серьезно... Йон, я просто еще не решил — каким должен быть мой подарок. Ты заслужил. Это правда. Ты сделал всё идеально. Только одна ошибка. Чжан... Мне не нравится, что ты подставился по нему. Ты слишком плотно завязан на этом деле, и если кто-то начнет копать... В общем, по Чжану-младшему — пока отбой, синь-фу. И плотная слежка. Мы проверим, не заинтересуется ли мальчиком кто-нибудь, кроме нас... А я подумаю — чем мы можем подстраховаться.  
  
Его рука осторожно касается моих волос. Самых кончиков.  
Я все еще не уверен...  
  
Ничего. Я даю себе две недели. Этого должно хватить.  
  
_...губы... жаркие, сухие... ладони на воспаленной коже..._  
  
Неделю.  
  
Семь  гребаных дней.  
  
Я своими руками стер эти пленки... Ничего.  
  
— По людям Янцзу, Йон... Ты нашел остальных? Тех, которых не сдал Ю И?... — Хотя, скорее, Асами. Он из тех, кто тигру будет протягивать кусок мяса в зубах, чтобы оставить себе хоть кусочек. Ничего... Неважно. Семь дней... — И выходы на Шанхай. Я имею право рассчитывать на наследство, разве нет?  
  
Мой помощник отчитывается — поименно, и с каждым новым именем я морщусь всё сильней. Крысы...  
Сто ножевых порезов... и шесть с половиной часов на то, чтобы умереть. Под землей. От нехватки воздуха и потери крови. Это закон... И — нет, я не из тех, кто стал бы его менять.  
  
...— Я сдал Иокогаму, — напоминает Йон. Как будто об этом нужно напоминать. — Я только потом сообразил... Он говорил так, как будто уже всё знает. Но Ю И был в курсе только насчет порта...  
  
Я смеюсь и сыплю меж пальцев песок. Рубцы на спине начинает слегка саднить.  
  
_...тогда... на диване... эта боль лишь прибавляла остроты... и... руки..._  
  
Семь дней. С сегодняшнего.  
Я начал отсчет.  
  
— Это лучшее из всего, что ты сделал. Иокогама — это  Мацумото, помнишь? Тот самый Мацумото, который так радостно прогибается под Ямагути. Мы сдадим его Сюнь Мин Цао. Сегодня, на закуску перед омарами. Пусть помучается с клешнями...  
  
— Но, Фэй, Штаты... «Ньюкасл кемикалс» огорчится, если не получит свою долю метамфетаминов, нет?  
  
— Чертовы «кислотники»... Знаешь, Йон, иногда я думаю, мы с тобой заслужили Нобелевскую премию мира. Избавляем человечество от порочного генофонда... — Поднявшись с его колен, я сажусь лицом к морю, опираюсь о песок здоровой рукой, ловлю губами соленый ветер. — Мы вчера говорили по телефону с Уэстбриджем, из «Ньюкасла» — помнишь такого? Они согласились открыть дочернюю фирму в Гонконге. Наше участие там прописано пока на сорок процентов, но я думаю, мы выторгуем и пятьдесят. Это выбросит Мацумото из схемы. Напрочь. А Сюнь с Ямагути пусть доедают остатки. Мы потеряем всего пару месяцев. Ничего...  
  
Ничего.  
  
...Мой синь-фу хмурит брови и с явной неохотой напоминает: _Мацумото_. Не только проценты с поставок, но еще и таможня. Все наши сделки — на Островах.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами, по-прежнему сидя к нему спиной. _Обоими_ плечами.  
Боль в сломанной кости — то, что нужно сейчас.  
  
Более сильный очаг нервного возбуждения поглощает все остальные.  
Это физиология. Это закон.  
...Если так... то медицине, видимо, пора пересмотреть законы. Или взяться за изучение отдельного экземпляра — который оказался им не подвержен.  
  
— У нас. Больше нет. Интересов на Островах,  Йон. И к чертовой матери... Мацумото.  
  
Семь дней.  
Никаких двух недель. Семь дней — и ни часом больше.  
  
Ничего...  
  
...Солнце над горизонтом — раздувшийся красный шар.  
Нам пора собираться обратно, если я хочу успеть привести себя в порядок и просмотреть кое-какие бумаги перед разговором с Сюнем.  
  
Вместо этого я опять ложусь на песок. И вдавливаюсь в него спиной — чтобы лучше ощутить свои шрамы.  
  
На моем теле слишком много следов...  
  
— _Объявления_... Это было блестяще,  синь-фу. — Я на ощупь тянусь назад, безошибочно находя его руку. Пальцы мягко ложатся в мои. Не сжимая. Я не зря всегда говорил, что доверяю Йону куда больше, чем самому себе. — «Гонконг таймс». И «Дэйли ньюс». Было что-то, что я упустил?  
  
Хриплый, сухой смешок.  
  
— Ничего. Я на всякий случай печатал их и в «Морнинг телеграф»... но там было всё то же самое. Это... помогло?  
  
Помогло?...  
  
...Наш последний с ним разговор... Перед самым отлетом... Перед...  
Перед тем, как я вдруг разучился выбирать развилки. Перед тем, как сам воткнул в себя этот крючок.  
  
_Равные стартовые условия..._  
  
...Восемь лет назад он сделал всё, чтобы прогнуть под японцев « Бэй-ше».  
  
_Политика открытости..._  
  
...Он неделю выжимал из  Йона информацию — у меня за спиной.  
  
_Паритет..._  
  
...Когда он вернулся в тот день... мне уже принесли газеты. Я знал про Иокогаму. Про  Сейшелы. Про «Ву Шин-и».  
Я сказал: мне нравится дергать тигра за хвост.  
Я сказал: мы готовы сотрудничать.  
  
Все равно. Я дал ему этот шанс.  
Я устал биться лбом о закрытую дверь.  
  
_Его искренность. Мое доверие._  
  
Оказалось, есть вещи, которые не имеют цены.  
Может... это потому, что их самих попросту не существует.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, особняк на Лейтон-лэйн, 17 августа, 04:30_ **  
  
  
Стимуляторы больше не действуют. Обезболивающее тоже.  
Я не хочу будить Го Чанцзу ради новых уколов — и не потому, что мне жаль тревожить покой старика. Просто если он опять возьмется отчитывать меня, как сегодня утром, — мне придется искать себе нового домашнего врача. В клане и без того большая текучка кадров за последнее время. Это может стать скверной привычкой.  
  
Ничего. Если сидеть неподвижно, через какое-то время боль притупляется. Не дышать глубоко. Не двигать плечом. И головой — чтобы спазмы не били в висок.  
Не открывать глаза...  
  
Шань-чу «14К» уехал со всей своей свитой, в полной уверенности, что отымел нас по полной программе. Это хорошо на сегодня, и плохо для перспективы. Зато... у нас есть шанс пободаться с «Ву Шин-и» по Бирме. Шанс, которого не было еще вчера.  
  
Ничего, что оставило бы меня более равнодушным.  
  
Сейчас... в половине пятого утра — неожиданно легче. Смотреть на телефон. И говорить себе, что я не наберу эти десять цифр.  
Ночью люди спят. Везде. Даже в Токио. Ночью никто никуда не звонит.  
Интересно... что я скажу себе завтра утром?  
  
Шорох листвы на террасе. И в узорчатых прорезях — серебро. Гавань сонно дышит, вся в цветных дорожках огней.  
  
...— Йон. Ты долго собираешься там стоять?  
  
Он подходит со спины, неслышный, как кошка. Чуть помедлив, садится у моих ног.  
Чуть помедлив... я сжимаю ладонью его затылок.  
  
Дождь давно прошел, оставив после себя небо вымытым до лунного блеска. Цикады со всех сторон — как крохотные электродрели. И птицы уже начинают просыпаться в саду.  
  
...— Я так и не понял одного, Йон. Последнее объявление... то, которое о продаже велосипедов... Оно ведь тоже было твоим? Но там сбит шифр. Я не разобрал ни слова.  
  
Он молчит. И слегка трется щекой о мое колено. Медленно. Не поднимая глаза.  
И голос почти теряется в шорохах жаркой ночи.  
  
— А твои «шестьдесят два», Фэй? Это было — к чему?  
  
_«Шестьдесят два»?_ Пустышка. Несуществующий код.  
В записях разговоров... Да. Асами передал это, как и обещал.  
В день моего отлета.  
  
_Цена доверия..._  
Я негромко смеюсь.  
  
— Мой привет. Я решил... тебя позабавит.  
  
И ответный смех. Чуть сильнее — давление на колено. Совсем немного. Границы сместились — и он осторожен, пытаясь их очертить.  
  
— Вот и я... _Велосипеды_... Помнишь маяк на  Коулуне, Фэй?  
  
Помню ли я?...  
  
...Я поднимаюсь с места. Старое плетеное кресло протестующее скрипит, давно смирившееся с тяжестью тела.  
Йон поднимает голову. Выжидающий взгляд... Больше не пытается ускользать.  
  
— Подними охрану, синь-фу. Двух человек мне хватит, — это ненадолго.  
  
Он не предлагает ехать со мной, когда я называю маршрут.  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, храм Манмо, 17 августа, 5:30_**  
  
  
Я сжигаю два пучка благовоний, в закопченных баках, полных углей, во внутреннем дворике храма Манмо. И два полных свертка жертвенных денег.  
За прошлое — и за будущее.  
  
...А когда сажусь на каменные ступени, — кошки окружают меня, вылезая из всех щелей.  
Рыжие. Полосатые. Дымчатые. Черные. Кажется, я никогда еще не видел, чтобы их было так много.  
  
Немигающий взгляд круглых глаз. Выжидающий. Оценивающий. Я не тешусь иллюзией на снисхождение — отражаясь в вертикальных зрачках.  
Слово «долг» они знают, кажется, куда лучше меня. У них цепкая память, у кошек из храма Манмо...  
  
И никаких бессмысленных ожиданий.  
  
Кошки не меняют повадок. Как и тигры. И сейчас приходят ко мне лишь для того — чтобы напомнить об этом.  
Кошек нельзя приручить. Они берут все то, что ты им даешь, — и уходят прочь. Наградив тебя напоследок презрительным прищуром узких зрачков.  
  
Я не могу позволить этим зрачкам управлять своей жизнью.  
Моя жизнь слишком давно мне не принадлежит...  
  
...Я оставляю храм Манмо купаться в синеватой прохладе рассвета. На растрескавшихся каменных плитах отдаются глухим шелестом эха шаги. Всего на мгновение задерживаюсь у деревянных ворот.  
Пальцы до сих пор пахнут жертвенным дымом...  
  
Пальцы, сжимавшие пистолет, едва не вырвавшийся из рук, когда я стрелял в лицо своему старшему брату.  
  
Подношение прошлому...  
  
Пальцы, вцеплявшиеся в плечи... Отчаянно... как утопающий в полынье — за хрустящую кромку льда... Там. В машине. Если бы он сказал мне останься...  
  
Подношение будущему...  
  
Я никому не могу позволить делать такое с собой.  
  
Клан... Это больше чем просто семья.  
Я лишил себя права выбора — еще восемь лет назад.  
  
Он сам сказал мне, что я повзрослел...  
  
* * *  
  
**_Гонконг, «Азия Пасифик билдинг», 22 августа, 19:40_ **  
  
  
...Я отдал Йону приказ. Сразу же, как вернулся из храма.  
  
Двадцать минут назад из Токио отзвонился его человек.  
Прием в отеле «Маджестик». Толпы гостей. Один неприметный официант.  
Никаких пистолетов. Никаких ножей. Яд.  
  
...Я сам назвал марку виски. Одна из тех мелочей, что я привык замечать.  
  
Двадцать минут... Телефон обжигает ладонь. Кусок серебристого льда... Я набираю первую цифру — и опять останавливаюсь. В который раз — за эти двадцать минут?  
  
В который раз — за эти семь дней?...  
  
Заходящее солнце бьет в спину из огромного, во всю стену, окна.  
Заходящее солнце истекает кровью на стеклянной стене небоскреба напротив.  
  
...Кнопки продавливаются под пальцами. Одна. Другая.  
  
Кнопка «отбой» поддается привычней всего.  
  
_...Когда видишь перед собой то, чего не можешь понять, — стреляй.  
Стреляй первым. Разбираться будешь потом...  
  
Стреляй. _  
  
...  
  
Я откладываю телефон.  
****

**Эпилог** **. «Семнадцать мускулов...»  
Асами**  
  
  
**_Токио, отель « Маджестик», 22 августа, 19:43_ **  
  
  
...— Этот процесс над Тацуо — пощечина всем нам! — слишком громкий голос. Слишком растянутые фразы. Раскрасневшееся лицо.  
  
В лучшем случае, Мацумото последует за Томобэ. В худшем — пополнит списки пропавших без вести. С тех пор, как бетон стали использовать по непрямому назначению, люди, которые создают проблемы, становятся историческим достоянием.  
  
...— Это свидетельство его некомпетентности. В первую очередь — неумелой кадровой политики, — выдыхает едкий дым сайко комон Инагава-кай.  
  
Толпа сплетается в узорный витраж, преломляясь на сотни оттенков — ничем не отличающихся по сути, безликих, безгранично ограниченных правилами собственных маленьких микромиров.  
  
Толпа, в которой так легко затеряться, сегодня раздражает куда сильнее обычного.  
  
За Чжаном присматривают. К поставкам медикаментов в Штаты присматриваются. Я все сделал правильно. Как всегда.  
  
Шестьдесят четвертый этаж. Две пули. Числа так легко подставить друг к другу, если знать общий принцип и нехитрые формулы.  
  
...— Члена Верхней Палаты, подумать только! Кого следующего, хотел бы я знать? — все никак не угомонится Мацумото.  
  
Его многие поддерживают. Многие, кто не успел перестроиться, как Мизута, или просто не застать времени, когда все было кардинально по-другому — как я сам.  
  
Мои люди никогда не называли меня иначе, чем по имени.  
Мои люди пользуются исключительно приставкой «сан». Золотая середина, не допускающая излишнего панибратства, равно как и чрезмерного лизоблюдства.  
  
Солнечный свет разбивается о тяжелые портьеры. От сотни электрических лампочек на изысканных люстрах, свисающих с потолка, слезятся глаза. В сотнях бриллиантов, сверкающих на тонких шеях и запястьях изящных жен, сестер, матерей, любовниц, спутниц — отражаются искусственные блики...  
  
Семнадцать мускулов неуловимо напрягаются, складываясь в привычную улыбку, когда я подношу к губам очередную надушенную руку. «Диор», «Шанель», «Версаче»...  
  
Разговоры сплетаются в витиеватый барочный узор на стенах зала. Разговоры вклиниваются друг в друга сотней китайских ножей.  
  
...— Кадзима, вы помните его?  
  
...— О чем вы говорите, Хосокава с его «незапятнанной» репутацией...  
  
...— Председатель комитета общественной безопасности послезавтра дает конференцию... этот напыщенный болван собирается огорошить всех очередным сенсационным заявлением...  
  
Разговоры поедают друг друга, запивая терпкий осадок солодовой горечью «Чивас Регала». Разговоры растворяются в сладковатом дымном послевкусии.  
Разговоры пахнут горелой кожей...  
  
...— Новый министр труда ничем не лучше прежнего, поверьте на слово. Проходимец, сколький тип. Мы с ним учились вместе, в Нагасаки...  
  
...— «Син-синто» отобрали четверть мест в парламенте. Не так уж и плохо, а?  
  
Я отхожу в угол, я занимаю нишу между огромной пальмой и картиной в золоченой раме, я сливаюсь с тенью, я становлюсь ее неотъемлемой частью перед тем, как достать мягко вибрирующий сотовый из кармана.  
  
— Здесь все готово, — говорит бесцветный голос.  
  
Больше никаких вопросов, больше ничего — он не тратит слов на ветер, он не делает отличия между словами и пулями, слова — это такой же инструмент, но «Барретом 82» он владеет лучше.  
Я помню это здание — «Азия Пасифик», еще один памятник мегаполисному китчу высшей пробы, стрела, пронизывающая облака насквозь. Самый высокий из всей троицы, стоящих — почти рядом.  
  
«Лайт Фифита» покрывает расстояние до тысячи восьмисот метров.  
  
Я подтверждаю заказ.  
  
Я улыбаюсь старшему советнику, который совершенно случайно смотрит в мою сторону — и салютую ему новым стаканом с виски. Услужливый мальчишка второй раз оставляет для меня последнюю порцию «Чивас Регала» на подносе.  
  
В человеческом теле две тысячи вкусовых рецепторов. Большая часть моих — кажется, подали в отставку.  
  
Позавчера Мизута-сама пригласил меня на выставку породистых щенков.  
Послезавтра я отправляюсь в Иокогаму — договариваться о новых поставках коньяка в «Шион» и «Галилей». Обычная деловая поездка.  
  
Разговоры — зыбучие пески, жадно засасывающие смысл, беспощадно перемалывая его на мельчайшие крупицы, атомы, микроны... Разговоры пахнут хлороформом, разъедающим слизистую.  
  
Я распускаю галстук — они мешают мне дышать.  
Я допиваю залпом янтарную жидкость — но от шоколадной горечи лишь сильнее пересыхает горло.  
  
Разговоры — безумная пляска смертников. Разговоры так легко дробятся на числа. Я набираю их, почти не глядя на кнопки.  
  
Я смотрю в глаза сайко комону, который, раскланявшись с Миядой, двигается в мою сторону.  
Он хитер, старая лисица, он дьявольски умен, но даже он, мой названный отец, не умеет читать по губам.  
  
Восемнадцать метров. Семнадцать. Шестнадцать.  
Длинные гудки — острые иглы, впивающиеся в висок, один за другим.  
  
Пятый. Шестой. Седьмой.  
  
Я упираюсь затылком в стену — и она прогибается, она кажется резиново-мягкой, от нее за версту несет аммиачной краской — тошнотворный запах отреставрированных сплетен...  
  
Восьмой — и тишина.  
Едва слышное дыхание, заглушаемое шипением помех.  
  
Тринадцать метров. Двенадцать. Одиннадцать.  
  
У него озабоченное лицо — у старшего советника, которого так своевременно перехватывают оябун клана Сумиёси с сыном, припозднившиеся на прием.  
  
Две пули пятидесятого калибра.  
Два пиковых туза на одной руке.  
Это не шулерство, а статистика. Самая верная из лженаук.  
  
Я улыбаюсь ему. Я прикрываю глаза, продолжая улыбаться. Всего семнадцать мышц — их так легко контролировать.  
  
Это инфляция. Черная пятница. Обвал курса.  
А правда — всего лишь осколки стекла, дробящиеся в гортани.  
  
...  
...  
  
— Отойди от окна, Фэй...  
  
  
  
**-END-**

 

**зима, 2006**


End file.
